


The Kitchen Maid's Tale

by Eveilwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, But He Gets Better, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Healer Severus Snape, M/M, Post-War, draco starts off rude, starts off dark but get happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 86,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: The outcome of war is never what one expects, Voldemort won. Four years later Ginny is bought as a barren salve by Narcisssa Malfoy. What will happen to her at Malfoy Manor? With an unexpected hero, and abnormal relationship. Can happiness be found in the darkest of times? *Follows canon until the moment after Voldmort asked for someone to ensure Harry was dead.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with the effects of RAPE but it never glorifies rape. This story is about recovery from rape. First 17 chapters will be posted quicky, rest of story about another 17 chapters just need editing.

The Kitchen Maid’s Tale. 

Prologue

Molly Weasley didn’t need to be told; she knew they were losing. Light would not win out over Dark. She already saw her husband and two of her sons fall in battle. She heard that Ron was killed trying to protect Hermione. She had seen Harry, her son of her heart but not of her own body, dumped on the ground, set on fire, and left to burn until there was nothing but ash. But now, the last thing she saw was what was now controlling her. Ginny, her baby girl, had fallen. Molly ran to her and fell to her knees at Ginny’s side. Thankfully, the girl was still breathing. Molly looked to the heavens to give thanks for this small miracle. As she lowered her head, she looked around and she knew what the plan was; all the men and older women were being killed, but the young women weren’t.

Arthur had once voiced the fear that girls would be used as breeders. The idea had sent chills down her spine, so she did some research at that time. Molly now did the spell she had committed to memory. She could never kill her daughter to save her, but her daughter would never be impregnated by a rapist. It was the only gift she had left to give Ginny. 

Once the spell was done, Molly looked around for somewhere she could hide Ginny. As she rose to move Ginny to safety, she was hit with a green light. The battle was over for Molly Weasley.

  
  


Chapter 1.

  
  


Four years later.

Narcissa Malfoy read the descriptions of the girls she could purchase. Most house elves had been killed when they joined in the battle, so families like hers had two choices; either buy a slave or hire help. The Manor needed a kitchen maid to cook. Narcissa wanted to make someone's life better. She knew that these girls had been through a lot. This one looked promising. Lucius wouldn’t mind. She was a Pureblood who had given up fighting the New Order long ago. The only reason she wasn’t breeding was because she had been deemed infertile. Narcissa also knew that these reports were often glossed over. She looked at the clerk. “I would like to speak to this one. I need to know how she would fit in my home.”

Ten minutes later, she was led to a small office. When she walked in, she saw a rather small ghost of a girl who was dangerously thin with skin that was almost grey. Her eyes couldn’t be seen as she was looking down at her feet. She wore a plain grey dress that came to her ankles. “She doesn’t look healthy,” Narcissa observed. 

“She is. There’s a health report on the next page. She’s simply useless. Barren is the term they used.”

“Look at me, girl!” Narcissa ordered.

The girl’s head slowly rose and she looked straight ahead, showing no emotion. Narcissa felt like she could see the horrors this girl had faced just by the girl’s eyes.

“Leave us,” she ordered the clerk. The man nodded and stepped out of the room. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes.” The reply was monotone at best.

“Are you healthy? The report says you have no STDs, but otherwise, are you?”

“Yes,” came the reply in the same tone.

“We are in need of a kitchen maid to cook. Could we trust you with that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you ever say more than one word at a time?” Narcissa asked, slightly irritated.

The girl’s eyes shifted towards the door for half a second. 

Narcissa then realised the issue; she wasn’t allowed to say anything more than the minimum. “Are you a good cook?” Narcissa continued.

“I think so.”

“Gourmet dishes?”

“Never learned,” was the reply.

“That can be taught. You can read and follow directions?”

“Yes.”

Narcissa knew Lucius might not be happy with _this_ girl, but she also knew her own fatal error was speaking to the girl and looking into her eyes. Narcissa couldn’t leave her here. She was all too aware of what this girl had already faced. She was thankful that her family wasn’t in as high of favor as they had been. Because of Lucius’ and Draco’s failings, they hadn’t been rewarded as many others had. She scoffed at the idea; her husband and son were punished by not being allowed to rape young girls. From her point of view, it was a reward! 

Her husband hadn’t killed children the same age as their son years before. Draco failed to kill a man who offered him redemption. Lucius and Draco may be many things, but they had their limits. She was proud of them for that. Who cares if they had to buy their slaves? A bought slave was yours and no one could take them from you unless you sold them. She knew what she had in store for this girl. It was Ginny Weasley's best bet for life! 

“I will buy you. And in return, you won’t try to kill me or my family,” Narcissa stated.

  
  


When they arrived at the Manor, the girl was brought to a small room where there was a window with a soft chair next to it and a single bed with a pillow, sheets, and a blanket folded neatly sitting at the foot of the bed. Narcissa looked carefully at Ginny. “You need a bath,” she decided and pointed to the door along the far wall. “There is soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towels, as well as a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush for you. I have every idea of what you were allowed for cleaning yourself there. Cold water from a pipe!” She shuddered. “I will get you something else to wear.”

Ginny wondered if she should dare ask, “Could I-” she started in a weak voice. 

Mrs. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in a high arch. “What?”

“My dress is fine, but underwear. It’s been a long time.” She felt her lip quiver as she recalled when her knickers had been ripped off of her the night she was first raped.

The woman nodded. “After your bath, I will collect you and show you the kitchen.” She left the room.

Ginny looked around the small room. It was better than the cell she had spent the last few weeks in. It was also better than the Breeding Center where she had spent four years before that. She didn’t think if she lived to a million she would ever stop hearing the screaming and crying of the girls there. Once they had figured out a girl's cycle, who could have you was carefully monitored when it was the time you could get pregnant. During your period and for a few days after it, anyone could come and do anything they wished. The girls were hosed off daily and only allowed a better cleaning when they were ovulating.

When they decided Ginny was unable to breed, she was moved to be sold as a slave. She had long ago lost her will to fight, but she still held out hope. She knew she had never seen the Malfoy men at the Breeding Center. She thought they may have died. She still didn’t know for sure. She made her way to the bathroom.

It was small, but there was a tub with a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror above it. Next to the tub, there was a shelf with the soap she had been told of. It didn’t look like the slivers of soap she had been given at either Center. And the towels! She reached out and touched them. They were so soft and so white, they looked like fresh snow! She filled the tub part way and slipped into the warm water. She had forgotten how good it felt. She longed to relax in the water, but she didn’t know how long she really had. She reached over to the soap, taking it in her hands and bringing it to her nose. She inhaled the scent, which was just plain clean, but to her it smelled like a gift from a god! Ginny washed every inch of her body, then got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towels. She turned to the sink and picked up the toothbrush, something she hadn’t seen in forever. She used a generous amount of toothpaste and enjoyed the very activity she tried to avoid as a child! When she spit for the first time, there was of course blood in the sink. She didn’t care and continued to brush for at least ten minutes until there was a soft knock on the door. Mrs. Malfoy then opened it. 

“Are you done?” she asked Ginny.

Ginny scooped up water in her hand to rinse her mouth. 

“A glass is better,” Narcissa commented.

Ginny quickly finished, then turned towards her dress to find it gone. 

“There’s a change of clothing on the chair. Dress quickly, please.” Mrs. Malfoy stepped out of the room.

Ginny worried about what was really in store for her, but did as she had been told. The knickers were a soft cotton and offered her a sense of protection. The dress was simple and similar to the grey dress she had before, but new. There were socks, clean new socks! Ginny hated that she felt like it was Christmas to have new knickers and socks. There was also a pair of very practical shoes and a head covering too. It took her a minute to figure out how it should be worn. She felt foolish to not realize that it wrapped around her head, covering her hair. She then stepped towards the door and turned the knob. 

Mrs. Malfoy was leaning against the wall across from her door. “Under us, your life will reflect your behavior,” she said as she led Ginny down a series of stairs until they came to a large kitchen. Ginny saw there were three different sinks around the room. Above what was the main sink was a nice big window that overlooked the kitchen gardens. The cupboards were all a honey brown natural wood and the countertops were stone and off white. The stove was large enough to be in a restaurant.

“Supper tonight can be something simple. A salad and maybe pasta. There is chicken or shrimp that could go nicely. How are you with puddings?”

“Not bad, I think. It’s been a while.”

“Do your best for tonight. I will see about cookbooks or possibly even some lessons.”

“How many for tonight?” Ginny asked.

“Just two. You have a couple of hours to figure things out. We have a few house elves, so they can assist with any magic you need done. The garden out there has fresh vegetables. You can go out there to get what you may need.”

“Outside?” Ginny hadn’t been outside since the battle four years ago.

“Yes, but just the garden area. Merlin knows you need some sun; you look ghastly! Our wards won’t allow you to go much farther.”

Ginny felt tears burning in her eyes. This was all too good to be true. “Why are you being so kind?” she asked.

  
  
  
  



	2. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter Two

Lucius Malfoy

The regal woman looked at the girl. She almost smiled. “Not everyone agrees with the way the New Order is doing things. Informal dinners like tonight are at 7. You will also serve at dinner. After the dishes are cleared and washed, you may return to your room. Breakfast will be served at 8am unless you are told otherwise.”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Mrs. Malfoy then left the kitchen. Ginny looked around the room. There was a door off to the side which led to the garden. She saw a basket on a shelf near the door. She took the basket and headed outside. It was best to take an inventory of what the garden had before planning a meal. It was also an amazing chance to feel the sunlight on her skin. 

The garden was huge! She always thought her mother’s was the biggest, but this garden had everything a witch could need! There were fresh herbs Ginny had never tasted before. Everything was neatly marked and she knew their names, but had never used them. She wandered over to the dill weed, broke a piece off, and took it in her mouth. It tasted better than she ever remembered. Dill was always one of the first things to be eaten from the garden at home. She had cried all the tears she thought she ever could over her family before. Ginny knew she was a shell of the fiery girl she had been, but her circumstances changed her. She once believed she would fight to her death, but those in charge had proven that there were things worse than death. She didn’t want to dwell on that today, not when the sun on her face felt so good and the air was fresh and not stale.

But she was now property of the Malfoys. The idea of that would have sickened her once, but the image of Goyle Sr raping her flashed in her mind. He had tried for six months to get her pregnant. He vowed once she was carrying his child, he would have her in his home to use every night if he felt like it. She shuddered at the memory and prayed that Mrs. Malfoy's words were true; if she was good, she would be okay.

She wondered who all the family was Mrs. Malfoy spoke of. There was very little information that she had heard.

She gathered lettuce, chives, cucumbers, tomatoes, celery, radishes, carrots and some herbs that she would use for dinner, then returned to the kitchen. She did an inventory of the food in the cupboards, fridge, and freezer. She didn’t think there was anything she couldn’t make with what was here. There were about six different pastas, chicken, shrimp, and everything one would need to bake. She found a box with recipe cards and selected a pasta sauce that seemed easy enough. The card looked as if it had been pulled out of the box many times. She figured it had to be a favorite, so it should be a safe bet. She also found a simple dessert that she started on first. 

She was starting the prep work for the main dish when Lucius Malfoy walked into the kitchen. He paid her little mind, took a glass, and poured himself some juice. She kept her head down and focused on her chopping. He turned and looked at her. “You're the new kitchen maid?”

She had learned how people like him expected to be treated. “Yes, sir,” she replied.

He took in the look of this cook. She was small and thin and the dress she wore hung on her body as if she was a hanger. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had seen her. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty one, sir.”

“Hmm.” He set his glass down and came closer to her. She feared he was going to hurt her, but he instead picked up the recipe card and read it. “My mother favored this dish. Why did you pick it?” he asked.

“It looked like a well used card. I felt it was a safe place to start.” She glanced at him. He was so close; it made her nervous. She hated that she was shaking like a leaf. She thought that she would have gotten used to never having personal space.

He almost smiled at her. “Smart girl,” he stated, then turned and left.

She finally took a breath and started to cry. She was so scared that he might force himself on her when he came that close. She collapsed on the floor in tears, sobbing. 

  
  


A house elf had alerted Mrs. Malfoy that the new cook was in a state. When Narcissa walked into the kitchen, she looked at the girl in the fetal position on the floor sobbing. She came over and reached out to touch Ginny’s shoulder. The girl instinctively pulled away. Narcissa realised this came from the fact that most likely every touch the girl had experienced in the last four years was never gentle and most likely always hurtful. “Ginny?” She pulled back. “What happened?” she gently asked. She wasn’t offended when the young woman didn’t reply. She sat down on the floor near Ginny with a tear of her own leaking down her cheek. “I know what you have lived through,” she began. “That's why I bought you. I know to you we are a family of Death Eaters, but please believe me, child; you are safe here as long as you behave. Please sit up and tell me what brought this on.” 

Ginny slowly rose up to a sitting position, her face red and blotchy. “He was so close! I- I...”

“You thought he would rape you?” she guessed.

Ginny nodded as her eyes filled with tears again. 

“That will not happen in my home, I promise you!” Narcissa would never allow that to happen. She would never tell Lucius or Draco, but she knew all too well how sick the other Death Eaters could be. She had tried to prevent Draco from having to take the Mark. She had offered herself as atonement for Lucius' failure. She couldn’t call it rape because she agreed to it, but the night she begged the Dark Lord not to make Draco take the Mark, she had been passed around to the inner circle Death Eaters. She knew all too well how sick some of them were. “I took you because I get it. I wanted to protect someone. Was it Lucius or Draco?”

“Lucius,” Ginny whispered. 

“Why? What happened?”

“He read the recipe card.”

Narcissa rose up and offered Ginny a hand. “I can and can’t begin to imagine what you have had to endure! I will talk to him. He won’t touch you.” Ginny didn’t take it; instead she pulled herself up, all the while shaking like a leaf. Once she was on her feet, Narcissa spoke again, “Can you continue?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said quietly.

“That's a good girl. Blow your nose and wash your hands. I will speak to my husband.”

  
  


Lucius Malfoy was looking forward to dinner. The dish the new cook chose was his favorite, as well as his late mother’s. He could recall being a small child and, if his father wasn’t home, he would sneak into the dining room where his mother would share the dish of noodles with a spicy sauce. It was one of his most treasured memories. 

“Lucius, dear?” Narcissa called from the doorway of his study.

“Yes?”

“I see you met the new kitchen maid.”

“I did,” he replied cautiously.

“She is like a scared cat. You can’t get too close to her.”

He looked puzzled; he didn’t think he was close to her at all.

“She is Ginny Weasley and she is barren,” Narcissa explained.

“You brought a  _ Weasley _ into our home as our cook? She will poison all of us!” he said only half seriously.

“I don’t think she will. We have a Pureblood in our home, although she  _ is _ barren,” Narcissa stressed. She didn’t like to voice things of that nature.

Lucius now understood what his wife meant. He had never been to the Breeding Center, but he had heard enough about it. Lucius Malfoy might be many things, but rape was not something he would ever lower himself to. Sex should be fun and loving, and  _ both _ parties should be enjoying themselves.

“It’s little wonder she never got pregnant; her body couldn’t support a child.”

“You noticed too,” she said with relief.

“She looks like a skeleton covered with skin! Still, she will kill us all. I have heard tales of how fiery she was. Draco will tell you. She’s Arthur Weasley's youngest, right?” 

“Yes, she is.”

“Pity. She was the first girl in seven generations. Do you realise what people might think about the power she could pass on to her children?”

“Of course I do,” Narcissa answered. “That’s the reason she was kept in the Breeding Center so long. Most girls who don’t get pregnant after a year are sold as slaves. Lucius, she spent four years there!” 

Lucius knew how those girls were treated. He rubbed his face as he tried to understand Narcissa. _Why bring her_ _here to their home?_ he thought to himself. “I will deal with her,” he decided.

“No, Lucius. She has been traumatized. She needs kindness.”

His eyebrows rose. “Kindness to a slave?” he questioned.

“Kindness to a girl. She is younger than Draco. I think she could be… I don’t know. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes,” she admitted.

Lucius knew there were things Narcissa would never tell him. He had his suspicions, but he knew she would never admit anything to him. “You wanted to save someone.”

“This world we live in is not what we wanted. Girls shouldn’t have to be focused on having babies until it kills them. We just didn’t want filth in our world, and now that's all we live in.” 

“I will be kind,” he vowed. 

“Thank you.”

“I do have a couple of things I wish to tell her before she feeds us.” He rose from his seat and offered his wife his hand. They walked together to the kitchen. “Miss Weasley,” he announced himself in the entrance way. He didn’t miss how she jumped at his voice. He had missed it earlier.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, looking up. The knife in her hand showed her trembling.

“We both know our families' history. I don’t trust you not to poison us.”

“Lucius!” Narcissa exclaimed.

He turned to his wife and raised a finger to silence her. “So for each meal, you will prepare one more setting to the number at the meal. I will select from those and that plate will be yours. You won’t poison us if you have to eat the same food.” 

“Yes, sir.”


	3. The Others

Chapter 3

A house elf named Tilly had shown her around most of the house earlier. That night, Ginny entered the dining room for the first time. The table was big enough for 30, she guessed. The house elf had set the table for her. She carried in a tray with three plates on it. The house elf had explained that food was to be plated unless Mrs. Malfoy requested otherwise. Ginny set the tray down and both Malfoys chose their plate. She then turned to leave. 

“Ginny,” Mrs. Malfoy indicated that there was a place setting at the other end of the table, “My husband would be more comfortable seeing you eat the food you made, for now. Just until he trusts that you’re going to be good.”

Ginny nodded and meekly said, “Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” She made her way down to the end of the table and took her seat. She sat almost frozen with fear. She had no clue what was expected, but she did feel it was best to follow the basic manners she was raised with. She waited for Mrs. Malfoy to take her first forkful, then she took the first bite of food that wasn’t stale bread that she had been fed for the last four years. She had tasted the sauce while cooking, but the combination of the spicy sauce and pasta with the vegetables, bacon, and shrimp, was totally different! 

Lucius didn’t miss her reaction to the food as he guessed his reaction was very similar. The dish tasted exactly as he recalled from when his mother made it. 

Narcissa always rode her horse in the evening. Lucius made his way down to the kitchen, hoping to find leftovers of dinner. Before he entered though, he heard the unmistakable sound of retching. He stepped into the room and found Ginny vomiting into the trash can. “I knew it!” he barked.

She looked up and her eyes locked with his. She shook her head. “Too rich,” she mumbled, still standing over the trash can.

“Are you done?” he asked. She nodded, so he drew his wand and the trash disappeared.

She turned and reached to grab a glass, but they were too high up for her to grasp. He came over to get it for her and saw her stiffen as he got close. He pulled back and used his wand instead. 

“They told us that the breeders were all in good health,” he said, moving back across the room and leaning on the counter.

“We were given vitamins daily, but bread and water was all we got for food.” 

The fact that she stated what she was fed showed that she wasn’t saying what she was told to say. He knew the Ministry did their best to make it look good with lies. He was sure he saw a spark of the fire Draco and Severus had commented about. Lucius drew his wand and transfigured a serving cart into a stool. “Sit,” he ordered. She looked at him sideways; she was clearly unsure of him. “I don’t want you to faint. Sit.” She nodded and did as she was told. “Bread and water for years? You need something light to start to get your system used to food.” He rinsed out glass she had used for water and poured her some clear juice, then placed it in front of her. He ran some water into a saucepan and began to pull stuff from a cupboard and the fridge; some chicken stock and some vegetables. He started to make a simple soup. He smirked at her puzzled look. “I was on bread and water when I was in Azkaban.”

“What are you doing?” she boldly asked.

“You cost us a fair amount of gold. I’m not going to toss that out by allowing you to get sick. When Narcissa returns, I’m going to have someone come and check you over. If the report was wrong, I will get some of my gold back.”

She was surprised at the skill he had in the kitchen, but she spoke not a word. 

Lucius noticed her watching him and felt the need to answer the question she was clearly thinking. “My mother enjoyed cooking. I like it too, but I rarely have the time,” he explained. Once he had her soup simmering, he pulled out the leftovers from dinner and started to heat them up. “You did very well with this dish.”

“Thank you.” Ginny felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole.

Narcissa returned to the Manor and found Lucius in the kitchen, leaning casually against one counter holding his dish of leftovers and Ginny sitting at the other counter with a bowl of soup. She raised an eyebrow at her husband. “She got sick. We forgot that one’s system needs time to adjust to real food.”

“They said she was in good health!”

“My thoughts exactly. If you’ll keep an eye on her, I’m going to have Severus come and check her over.”

Ginny went rigid at the name of her former professor. Narcissa came over to her. “Did he come to the Center?” she asked Ginny.

Ginny could tell Mrs. Malfoy would be disappointed if he had. “No, ma’am. I never saw him there.” 

“He said he couldn’t; he spent far too long teaching them to turn around and abuse them.” Lucius took his dish and wandered out of the room.

“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked Ginny.

“I got sick,” Ginny confessed.

“I’ll have an elf take care of the dishes. Let's get you to bed.”

  
  


An hour later, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus Snape sat in Lucius’ study. “The report you were given is true. Until a few days back, she was getting all the vitamins she should have, but she is malnourished and has lost a lot of muscle. I can’t believe they would make girls in her state risk having children! What other half truths are they telling everyone?”

“You haven’t gone there?” Narcissa asked.

“I have no interest in what's happening there.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “I have seen some other girls from the Center. They aren’t in her state, but she spent four years in those living conditions. That isn’t the Ginny Weasley I taught. It’s like she's made of glass.”

“How do we help her?” Narcissa wondered.

“You want to help her?” Severus asked.

“I need to! She's going to be here for the rest of her life. I would like for her to not be like the walking dead.”

Lucius knew what this meant to his wife. She had a purpose once again. “I don’t want to lose our investment,” he said.

“I would suggest a week in bed, with real food,” Severus advised. “She also needs fresh air and some physical activity after that. She isn’t ready to be cooking for you for a while.”

  
  
  


Upstairs in the attic, Ginny lay in a soft and clean bed for the first time in years. She was so very confused; none of this made any sense to her. She wasn’t bothered as much by the kindness of Mrs. Malfoy, but her husband’s behavior made no sense to her at all. This was the man that gave her that damn book in her first year. He fought with her dad. He came after them at the Ministry. He was Voldemort's right hand man. She knew how he hated her whole family. 

She could hear every comment her father had ever said about Lucius Malfoy. They played in her head like a broken record. And now, she was in his home! He had Snape come and examine her like a healer would. Where the hell had Snape learned about issues of health? Snape's final words to her today also played in her head. “You have found some safety,” he had assured her. What did he mean? Was he trying to tell her he was not a traitor after all and that she was safe with him? Or did he want her to think she was safe in Malfoy Manor?

She thought about trying to kill herself, but she knew there was magic in place to prevent that. 

She kept thinking back to the look in Lucius' eyes when he placed the soup in front of her. His eyes didn’t seem as cold as she thought they were years before. They almost seemed kind. But that wasn’t possible! She tried to recall the look in his eyes years before at the book shop. It had been so long ago, she couldn’t even recall the shop's name.

When she rolled over to hide her tears from no one, she was startled to see the house elf from earlier standing there. Tilly was her name. “Mistress says you are to remain in bed til Mr. Snape clears you for work,” Tilly informed Ginny. She could no longer hold herself together another minute and began to sob. “Ginny, you're okay!” the elf comforted. She then took a seat next to Ginny and stroked her hair. “Please don’t cry,” the elf pleaded.

“I want to die!” Ginny confided. “For so long, I have just wanted to die!”

“You are safe here.” The elf sat with Ginny, comforting her until she fell asleep.

  
  


The next morning, Ginny woke with a start. She could tell it was early, for the sun was not high in the sky. She rushed to dress. She wasn’t going to risk being punished for not having breakfast ready! She flew down the staircase that led to the kitchen. Tilly was already there working on breakfast. “Ginny, you are to be in bed!” the elf reminded her.

“I’m not going to allow them to punish me for not doing my job!” The elf tried for ten minutes to convince her to return to bed before she finally popped out of the room.

Minutes later, Lucius walked into the kitchen. “You were told to remain in bed!” he barked.

“I have to get breakfast,” Ginny stated.

“You were given orders to remain in bed,” he repeated.

“I was bought to be the cook. I'm doing my job, keeping my place.” she replied again.

He admired her work ethic, but he had to wonder what had happened that she seemed to think that someone would lie to her about what was expected of her. “Go to your room, now!” he stated with a little more force, then watched as she continued with the task at hand. Lucius didn’t take being ignored in his home lightly. He lost his temper, walked over to her, grabbed her, tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her to her room. 

Ginny was paralyzed with fear. She knew without a wand there was no way she could fight him off. She knew he had to have twice, if not more, muscle mass than she did. He could pull out his wand and there would be nothing she could even hope to do. She had learned long before that there was no point in fighting. Men like him who had no honor didn’t care if they used magic against an unarmed witch.

There were four long flights of stairs before he got to her room. It wasn’t until he was a few steps from her door that his temper lessened enough to realise she hadn’t fought as he expected. It didn’t make sense to him; this girl was a fighter. He finally reached her bed and tossed her feather light body onto it.

She hadn’t fainted as he had thought. Her face was like a statue, showing no emotion. Her eyes did show fear. She didn’t try to move. “Girl, you will remain here. We don’t play head games in this house!” he stressed. 

He moved away from her and the bed, towards the door. Stepping out onto the landing, he pulled the door shut behind him and heard her start to cry. “He didn’t take me!” she said. The tone of her voice suggested to him she was trying to comfort herself.

When he reached the floor where his bedchambers were, he stopped himself, trying to collect his thoughts. Narcissa came out of her room, took one look at him, and came up beside him. “Lucius, what is it?” she asked.

“I never wanted this world.”

Narcissa knew him very well. “What happened now?”

“The girl. Tilly came to me when I was exercising. The girl was in the kitchen making breakfast. I lost my temper and I carried her to her room. She thought I was going to rape her! I never wanted this!”

“Yesterday, when you first found her, you got too close. She thought she was going to be raped then, too. Lucius, that's all she has known for four years! Every touch has been a violation. She needs caring and love.”

“She’s a slave,” he reminded his wife. “Not an orphan.”

“She’s both.”

“You intend to give her the love and care you feel she needs,” he realised.

“I have to! Don’t ask me why! As my friend, I need you to respect what I need to do.”

“She can’t be a bride for Draco. She is barren,” he reminded her.

“Draco doesn’t need his mother to find him a wife. He hasn’t needed his mother for some time now.” She seemed sad about this.

“What’s your intent then?”

“I want to make her human again.”

Lucius had lost control of so much of his world. Both he and Draco were Death Eaters in name only, not participating members. The Dark Lord wasn’t happy about the Malfoys’ failures and the fact they didn’t assist in the final battle, but the wizarding numbers were much lower now and the Malfoy family was one of only twenty-eight truly Pureblood families. And Lucius had money. They were allowed their good life, but there were no rewards for them. They had to make do with what they had. This was fine to them, for money was not an issue. His son Draco was allowed to marry whomever he wished, as long as his son provided the law required number of children, which was four with at least one of each sex. He had seen everything he longed for now twisted and demented, but keeping his wife happy was one thing he could control. “Fine, but she needs some things.”

“I know,” Narcissa agreed. “Yesterday, when I brought her here, the only thing she asked for was knickers. I was going to pick up some stuff for her today.”

“For who?” Draco asked, coming up from behind.

“The new cook,” Lucius offered. He wondered how Draco would take the news of a Weasley in the Manor.

“About time! Tilly’s cooking is lacking, at best.”

“Well, you will have to endure it a while longer. Your mother took a liking to someone who needs to recover from her treatment.”

Draco smiled, “I thought it was supposed to be the child bringing home every lost puppy.”

The three headed down to breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
  


Later that day, after a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Narcissa headed up to Ginny’s room. She had a lunch tray and a few bags floating ahead of her. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

“Come in.” When the door opened, Ginny was sitting in the chair looking out the window. 

Narcissa smiled. Ginny wasn’t in bed, but it was close enough. “I have some lunch for you.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Ginny replied.

The older woman realised there was no table to set the tray on, so she took one of the bags and transfigured it into a table. She placed the tray and table in front of the girl. “Lucius told me about this morning. He lost his temper. It’s not uncommon,” she explained. 

“You two make no sense,” Ginny observed.

Narcissa nodded. “To you, because of what you have been through, no, we would not. I bought you some things. More knickers, something to sleep in, even some different shampoo. Your hair needs some extra care.”

“Why would you care about a slave's hair?” she questioned.

“Remember what I said; your behavior here will affect how we treat you,” Narcissa stressed.

“I have made one meal and didn’t even clean up after myself.”

“You also were unwilling to listen to the order to stay in bed and you tried to do your job. We respect strong work ethic here. Now, I know you haven’t been outside in some time, but I’m sure that looking out the window will soon get dull. What type of books could be brought up for you?”

Ginny thought for a moment. “Cookbooks,” she answered.

The blond woman smiled at Ginny. “And for pleasure?”

“Something on gardening.”

She knew the girl wasn’t ready to open up. This would be a very slow process.

Narcissa made a trip to Ginny’s room each day and each day she kindly reminded her, “Ginny, if you want something, you only have to ask.” 

  
  
  


It was on the sixth day Ginny finally asked for something. “Could I sit in the kitchen garden?” 

Narcissa smiled. “I don’t want you to make the trip downstairs until Severus says it's okay, but we could sit outside.” 

“Ma’am, when did Professor Snape learn about health issues?”

Narcissa looked at the young witch before her and smiled again. “Before taking the position at Hogwarts, he had trained and became a very skilled healer. Most healers brew their own treatments, and the two skills go hand in hand.” With a flick of her wand, the window grew large enough for them to walk out of. There was now a balcony with two chairs to sit on, and they sat there for over an hour.

  
  


Three days later, Snape returned and checked Ginny over again. “She still needs to gain some weight, but she can start to work; just nothing too strenuous for now. Cooking and baking, but have an elf do the cleaning,” he explained to Narcissa in front of Ginny. 

“Tomorrow you can start with dinner. I have to see Severus out.”

When they were out of earshot, Naricissa asked Severus, “How can I help her? You saw how rigid she goes at the simplest touch.”

“That will only come with trust. I did some checking. It's worse than we thought, but let's talk with Lucius about this.” Severus and Narcissa made their way to Lucius’ study. 

“As far as I can tell,” Severus continued, “the Centers only control who uses the girls when it's the right time in the girl’s cycle; the rest of the time it's a free-for-all. There is almost no health care for the girls. The question is: does The Dark Lord know?”

“I doubt he cares,” Narcissa stated. 

Severus and Narcissa had a complex relationship. He knew what had happened to her at the hands of Voldemort. He was the one to fix her up after she had been used, but he was sworn to secrecy. It had been the single moment of humanity he had seen from Bellatrix when she summoned him to help her sister. He wasn’t sure if that may have been the event that pushed the raven haired sister into the deep end.

“This is not the world we were promised,” Severus concluded.

“How do we stop it?” Narcissa asked.

  
  


The next night at dinner, Lucius carefully watched Draco for his reaction to the new cook. Draco had spent more time around Ginny and recognized her instantly. “You're our new cook?” he asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Yes sir,” came her reply.

“Weasley…”

“Draco, it’s Ginny! And I will tell you now like I told you when you were seven; if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all!” Narcissa scolded.

Draco went to say something and Lucius cleared his throat, catching Draco's eye.

“Right. Lost puppies,” he mumbled. 

Once the family selected their plates, Ginny took her seat at the far end of the table. “She eats from the same plates that could be ours. That way, I know she won’t try to kill us. I need to see her eat,” Lucius explained to Draco.

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks, Lucius avoided the kitchen as much as possible, but he did see Ginny at each meal, at his wife's request. He was perfectly polite to the girl. He had to admit that she was a good cook; however he was rarely home. Tonight, he arrived home late. He was hungry and headed into the dimly lit kitchen. Ginny was standing at the sink washing a pot, lost deep in thought, her hand circling the pot with little purpose. “Ginny,” he said softly, not wanting to scare her.

“Oh sir, I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you enter.” She turned towards him and reached down to dry her hands on her apron. “You must be hungry. Can I get you something?” she offered.

“What did I miss for dinner?” he asked hopefully.

“It was just Mrs. Malfoy tonight. She only wanted a salad, but I can make you something.” 

“I can make myself a sandwich. Remember, I like to cook.” He walked over to the icebox and started to collect what he needed. She stood back, giving him lots of space. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She still looked nervous. “Narcissa wishes you would open up to her.”

“I know, but it’s hard.”

He was applying some spread to his bread. “Have any of us hurt you, even once?” he asked.

“No sir.”

“Has my wife not been kind to you?”

“She has been kind, very kind,” she admitted.

He placed a tomato slice on the sandwich, then the last piece of bread. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He didn’t know this girl except for bits he had heard from others, all of which was from before the end of the war. He knew she had been stubborn, fierce, not afraid of anyone, and powerful in her own right. There were no signs of the girl he had heard stories of. As he ate, Ginny started cleaning up and putting away the things he used. He continued to watch her as she worked. She turned to the sink and Lucius took the knife he had used to hand it to her. She turned around to wipe down the counter and they collided into each other, causing him to drop the knife. She literally jumped back in fear. “Whoa, there!” he exclaimed and took a chance, gently touching her upper arms with his hands. “It’s alright.” He looked down into her face and she looked like a deer in the headlights. Her soft brown eyes were bigger than saucers. He left his hands there. “Not all touches hurt,” he advised.

Her eyes slowly closed, she broke his gaze, and lowered her eyes. “They have for a long time.”

He glanced down at the dishcloth in her hands and slowly slid his hands down her arms. He took the cloth from her. “I’ll finish cleaning up. Go to bed and try to remember this touch was safe.” 

She rocketed out of the kitchen. 

He couldn’t explain why he did it. It was like something told him he needed to be the one to make that first contact, like he knew a kind touch had to be from someone she once feared. It didn’t matter now because when he told Narcissa, she would be pissed. 

  
  
  


Before going down to breakfast the next day, Lucius sat Narcissa down. “Last night, when I returned, I went to the kitchen for something to eat. Ginny was still there, and something happened.”

She rolled her head to one side, looking at him sideways. She looked rather dangerous. “You lost your temper with her,” she guessed.

Lucius was pleased he could say he did not. “No I didn’t. She was finishing washing the dishes when I got there. There were no leftovers due to your choice of a salad. She was willing to make me something, but I chose to have a sandwich instead. I touched her.”

“You what? Lucius, with everything she has been through, you go and manhandle her?” He was right; she was pissed at him.

When he was expecting it, it was funny. “I’m not a fool and I didn’t manhandle her! We crashed into each other and she was trapped between me and the sink. She looked ready to panic, or crumple. I gently placed my hands on both of her arms. I assured her that not all touches hurt. It was unplanned. I felt I had to do something.”

“Lucius, she is not ready for that!”

“Narcissa, I spent last night trying to understand why I did it. I think that you have done amazing things with the girl, but I was the first person to hurt her back then. I’m possibly her personal monster, but maybe to have a gentle touch from the person she most expected to hurt her might cause her to let her guard down for those who are more motherly towards her.”

At breakfast, both husband and wife watched Ginny as she poured Lucius coffee and Narcissa tea. “Ginny, how did you sleep?” 

“Fine, thank you ma’am.”

“That’s good. I thought perhaps you might help me plan the menu for Draco’s party.” 

“Of course.”

“I must be off, my dear,” Lucius announced. He rose and, to be a gentleman, handed his plate to Ginny. He allowed his fingers to brush hers in passing it. “Ginny,” he stated, as a way of saying goodbye. 

“Sir,” she affirmed. 

Narcissa watched him leave. 

  
  
  
  


Ginny slowly started to trust Narcissa and open up to the woman a bit. Narcissa was always kind and gentle with her. Draco was there, but he left her alone for the most part. Lucius would come into the kitchen from time to time. He puzzled her the most; she had never dreamed that he knew where the kitchen was in his home, never mind that he could function in it. Since the night when he touched her, he gave her more space, but his voice was always kind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day of Draco’s party had arrived and that meant Ginny was busy in the kitchen. Narcissa had brought in help to do the serving. Before the guests arrived, she and Lucius sat Ginny down. “We don’t want you to serve tonight. There could be people that you encountered at the Center. You don’t need to deal with that.”

Ginny was thankful to not have to serve. She could focus on the food required. There was the dinner, then loud music, drinking, and mingling. Ginny was nearly ready for bed when she heard a noise at the kitchen entrance. She looked over to see a man she knew from the Center.

He remembered her very clearly. “Little Red Riding Hood! Have you been hiding here all this time?” he slurred, leering at her. 

She shuddered with fear and looked around; the big chef's knife was within reach. 

“How about we have some fun?” he suggested as he came closer.

She grabbed the knife. “Stay away from me!” she warned. He never expected her to rebuff him and in that second of shock, he stopped and Ginny bolted for the door to the garden, the knife still in her hand. She felt him grab her arm, so she swung out with the knife before getting outside. 

He let out a scream and let go of her. She kept running until she hit the boundary of the wards for her. She hit it with enough force that she was tossed back and landed hard, breaking her femur bone and the knife slicing into her arm. She screamed out in pain and then looked behind her. The guy was nowhere to be seen. She lay there sobbing in both pain and fear. Some time later, Tilly appeared and screamed out at the blood around Ginny. “Ginny? Ginny!” the house elf cried.

“Tilly, get help! Not from the party, get Mrs. Malfoy!” Ginny choked, trying to speak. 

A couple of minutes later, Lucius appeared with Tilly. “What happened?” he barked.

“Hit the boundary,” Ginny stated.

“I came out here ‘cause I saw human blood in the kitchen and the door left open,” the house elf explained.

Lucius took out his wand. “Lumos.” The tip of his wand shone brightly. He surveyed the damage to Ginny's arm and leg. He then asked, “Were you trying to run away?”

“No.”

“Don't lie to me, girl!” he said warningly.

“There was a man from the Center! He came into the kitchen,” she explained. 

He could tell she was truthful with him. “I’m going to pick you up,” he cautioned her. She nodded, and to his surprise, she wrapped her unharmed arm around him to steady them both. Lucius noted she still weighed almost nothing. 

Ginny noticed how tight and firm his body seemed. It stood to reason; she knew he was physically fit. Most days, he was the first one to breakfast after his morning workout.

He walked her back into the kitchen and placed her on the counter. He warded the kitchen so no one else could enter it. “Allow me a better look at both of these.” He first examined her bloody arm. He used wordless magic and the wound started to close back up. “Slide back so I can look at your leg,” he requested. She did so and he could hear Narcissa in his mind telling him to be gentle. He looked into Ginny’s eyes. “I’m sorry, this touch will hurt.” He did nothing until she nodded. He then gently pushed her dress up past her knee. As he did this, his steel gray eyes remained locked on hers. When he looked down, the leg was swollen and bruised already. “You don’t do anything halfway, do you?” He seemed impressed that she had hurt herself so badly.

“I’m sorry for running,” she mumbled.

He looked back up at her. “You ran in fear. I understand. I don’t want to hurt you, but I have to.” He then placed his hand on her leg, pushing the bones together and doing another spell.

As he did this, she screamed out in pain.

“I’m sorry! Give it a minute,” he whispered and paused, waiting for her to see the pain lessen. “Let's clean up the blood.” He walked over to a drawer, pulled out a clean dish cloth, then wet it with warm water. He took her arm in his hand and washed the blood away that remained on her skin. “Who was it?” 

“I never knew his name. He really liked me. He called me ‘Little Red Riding Hood.’”

Lucius caught the sick, twisted meaning behind the name. “You didn’t go to school with him?”

“No. Can I get down now?”

“No. You won't be able to put weight on it for a day or so. The charm is less painful in the long run than Skele-Gro, but you have to stay off of it for a couple of days. I’m going to have to take you up to your room. Can you handle that?”

“Not all touches hurt,” she whispered.

He was unsure if she was giving him the okay to carry her or trying to convince herself. As he lifted her off the counter, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes and it was as if she was looking into this soul. 

Ginny knew he had carried her to her room when she first came to the Manor, but she knew at the time he was angry and that she was over his shoulder. This time, he carried her bridal style. She had to wonder how a man of his age could carry her up four stories! Her door opened magically and he lowered her gently onto her bed.

As he placed her on the bed, Lucius was surprised that the idea of having her flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear the idea away. “You’re going to need help changing,” he said.

“Mrs. Malfoy could…”

“She is suffering with a migraine tonight. I don’t want her to be disturbed. Perhaps one of the witches from the party could help?”

“No, please. Tilly could.” 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” _Because_ _you’re a dirty old man_ _thinking about_ _seeing her moan_ _at your touch,_ he thought to himself. He was still standing close to the bed. “You're not going to start crying, are you?”

She reached out and touched his hand. “No. Sometimes touches heal.”

He was bothered by what he was feeling and moved away. “Tilly!” he called out. The elf appeared with a pop.

“Help Ms.- Ginny, get changed and then clean up the kitchen. She won’t be cooking for a couple of days. Good night, Ginny.” Lucius made his way out of the room quickly. He took the extra step of warding her door so no party guests could enter the room, only Ginny and the family.

Tilly smiled at Ginny. “I told you you were safe here.”

  
  
  


The next morning, Lucius wandered into Narcissa’s room as she sat at her dressing table. “Are you feeling better this morning?” he asked.

“Yes. Sleep helped this time,” she informed him.

“That's good,” Lucius said as he sat down on the bed. “It was an eventful evening.”

She turned and looked at her husband, suddenly concerned. “What happened?” she asked slowly.

He knew she was going to be upset. “A guest found their way to the kitchen. He knows Ginny and calls her ‘Little Red Riding Hood,’” he said.

The panic and horror on Narcissa's face was painful to look at. “Is she hurt?”

He rose, came over to her, and took hold of her shoulders. “He didn’t hurt her, not in that way. She was hurt though, running from him. Tilly found her by the boundary and alerted me. She has a deep cut on her arm and she broke her leg.”

“You touched her again?” she guessed.

“I think she had a breakthrough. After I healed her and put her to bed, she touched my hand and said ‘some touches heal.’ Anyway, she won’t be cooking until after tomorrow.”

“I’m going to check on her. I trust you dealt with the little bastard?” she said, making her way to the door. 

“Narcissa, you're still in your dressing gown! And I’m pretty sure whoever it was had left before I got to Ginny. I’m going to check and see if Draco recalls anyone leaving early.”

“I’m going to her,” Narcissa said.

“You’re caring for her like a daughter,” he stated and reached for her hand.

“You wouldn’t understand,” she hissed.

“I stated it because as your husband I feel I’m honor bound to tell you; I thought for a moment about having her.”

“But you didn’t because you're a gentleman. Just because I see her as the daughter we never had doesn’t mean that you have to view her the same. But if you stop being a gentleman with her, you will be dealing with me,” she said sternly.


	6. Mr. Malfoy, sir, Lucius

Chapter 6

Mr. Malfoy, sir, Lucius

  
  


Narcissa knocked on Ginny’s door. “Hang on, please.” She heard three thumps in a row. “Come in.” Narcissa opened the door to find Ginny sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Ginny, Lucius told me what happened.” She took a seat on the bed next to Ginny. “Are you alright?”

Ginny bit her lip. “I need to use the loo.”

Narcissa realised the thumping was hopping. She rose. “Allow me to help you.” She helped Ginny stand up, then placed her arm around Ginny’s waist “Lean on me.” After Ginny finished with her personal needs, they returned to the bed. Narcissa noted Ginny didn’t tremble when she was touched. Perhaps Lucius was correct. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Nothing, really. I got scared and bolted.”

“Who was it?” Narcissa prodded.

“I don’t know his name. The only names we were ever given were the ones of the men who we were expected to provide a child with.”

“I know it’s not something nice, but please tell me what it’s really like there. We know we aren’t being told the whole story,” Narcissa said.

“It’s worse than my worst nightmare,” Ginny replied and shuddered. 

Narcissa reached up and cautiously tucked some hair behind Ginny’s ear. “I know what pigs they can be. I once… I was trying to protect my family. I vow to you, Ginny; you are safe to tell me anything.”

The tears stung Ginny's eyes. “I know I was there for four years because I counted my periods! There were 48 cycles! Most times it was the same man for six months. At the right time, you were taken to a bathroom, allowed a shower, and given a razor to shave with. Then you were placed in a room with just a bed and that man would come and grunt and groan all over you every second day for a week. Then they checked if you were expecting. I’m not sure what happens if you are, but if you’re not, you’re returned to the dorm. Anyone who wants you can have you the rest of the time; they just have to pay for each load. Each day before food, we were hosed down.” Tears now slid down Ginny’s cheeks.

Narcissa's eyes were about to overflow too. “The man who scared you last night; Lucius said he had a name for you?”

She nodded. “He called me Little Red Riding Hood and he came many times. I was his favorite because he knew I was Pureblooded. I think that's why he liked me. He enjoyed hearing screams of pain. One night, there was a girl who was being used by many men, and her body wasn’t removed until we were hosed off the next day; her screams helped him along that night.” it was easier to say what happened to others than what happened to herself.

Narcissa understood what Ginny was and wasn’t saying. “I’m going to be sick!” Narcissa headed to the bathroom. 

Ginny brushed away her tears. 

“I’m sorry for making you relive that. This isn’t the world we were promised!” Narcissa said when she reappeared. She came over and sat next to Ginny.

Ginny dared to ask, “What did you want to happen?” 

She knew that by asking this, it showed Ginny was starting to trust her. “I would kill for it to be like it was when Draco started school. Ginny, I want you to know you are protected by us. No one will ever hurt you again. Something like last night will never happen again. I want to move you down to the same level as my room.”

“This room is fine,” Ginny declared. 

“Ginny, you have been very good. You are showing some trust in me, and from what I have heard, in Lucius, too. Nine months back, if he was close enough to you to pick up a card, you became a sobbing mess. Last night, you allowed him to heal you! I know my husband likes to show off how strong he is. I'm guessing he carried you up here instead of levitating you?”

“His touch was healing,” Ginny claimed.

“In more ways than one.”

  
  


Ginny was starting on dinner one afternoon when Lucius turned up in the kitchen. “Good afternoon, sir. Can I get you anything?”

“Nope, I’m just here for a snack. I can take care of myself,” he replied. 

From the cover of her eyelashes, she watched Lucius putter around the kitchen while she worked. She hated to admit it, but he was attractive. He was well built and his long white blond hair always looked perfect. He was really very nice when she wasn’t battling him. She was walking over to the icebox with a bowl of marinating meat for the next night. Before she reached it, Lucius, whose back was to her, stepped in front of her and opened the icebox to check out every covered dish in there! Ginny stood waiting, as her next step in cooking was in the icebox. After a minute or two, he finally went to turn away to find her standing there with a dish in hand. He chuckled softly. “You could have asked me to move. Or are you still scared of me?” he teased her.

She would never admit to fear. “It’s your home and your icebox. I have no right to ask you to move,” she said.

He held her stare. “This may be my home, but you are the cook and the cook rules the kitchen. I give you the right to be in charge here!” He then reached out for the dish in her hands. “Allow me.”

She gave it to him and then spoke, “ I need the chicken that's in there.” 

He handed her the chicken, then settled on some whole pea pods for himself. He had this one spot where he tended to stand when he ate in the kitchen. He moved over to it, munching away as he watched her go back to her work. As he watched, he noticed she could improve her knife cutting technique. He put down the pea pods and walked over to her. “Can I show you a safer way to cut?”

He was inches away from her. “Sure.” She slid the knife and cutting board to him.

“If you hold the knife like this,” he demonstrated, “you will have better control. You try now.” He slid the board back to her. When she picked up the knife, he could smell lilies and cinnamon.

“Like this?” she asked. She took a slice. She wasn’t allowing the knife to do the work for her.

“Not quite; allow me. I’m going to touch you.” He stood behind her and placed his hand over hers. He was so close, he could feel the heat from her body. He guided her hand, making two slices. “See? This way, the knife does the work for you.” He stepped back. “You try on your own.”

“Thanks, sir.”

Ginny noticed over the summer that Lucius spent more time at home, cooking, and she was becoming more comfortable around him. One day, he warned her at breakfast that he had plans to cook dinner that day, so when he came into the kitchen in the afternoon, she wasn’t surprised. She did notice how informal he looked, though. He was pulling his long white hair back and securing it as he entered.

“Good afternoon, sir,' she greeted. She was kneading dough for bread.

“Ginny, you have been here nearly one year. Can we drop the sir?” he asked.

Three weeks back, Narcissa had finally gotten Ginny to call her by her first name. Ginny looked down at her dough, not replying.

He noticed how she moved with the dough; it was very rhythmic and was similar to tai chi. “I guess I should be grateful it’s ‘sir’ and not ‘master,’” he mused aloud as he gathered ingredients. They each worked in silence for some time. He watched her for a bit and realised that she was finally looking healthy. The hair covering she almost always wore was working its way down, giving him a glimpse of her glossy looking mane. He wondered how soft it felt. “I don’t think we have ever treated you like a slave, have we?”

“No, sir.” came her reply.

He laughed at her. “There it is again!” 

She had a hint of a blush. It felt good to get a reaction for him.

“Try my name,” he suggested.

“I will, Mr. Malfoy,” she agreed.

“Merlin, not that! You make me sound like my father!” He looked at the young girl, younger than his own son. “Would I get farther if I ordered you to call me Lucius?”

“Maybe,” she teased, ever so slightly.

“I’m vain; don’t make me feel old! Try it ...Lucius,” he encouraged.

This time, she looked straight into his eyes. She wanted to see his reaction. “Yes Lucius, sir,” she teased a bit more. This was safe; she knew it couldn’t be seen as disrespectful.

He realised she was playing with him. He looked up and saw a spark in her eye that he had never seen before. 

He reached over to the bowl of clean water she had near her dough and dipped his fingers in, wetting them. “You're a brat.” He then gently flicked the water droplets off his fingers at her. She instantly froze and Lucius knew his simple action had triggered something in her. She went to bolt from the room, but before she could, he took hold of her, only holding her hand firmly enough to stop her from moving. “I’m sorry!” he apologized. She looked up at him, her tears starting. He pulled her closer and reached down for her other hand. “I didn’t want to upset you. I was playing, that's all.” 

She looked down at her hands in his, then back up at his eyes. 

"This is gentle, friendly, and kind," he said softly. He could tell she was unsure if it was best to run or not. "Breathe deep breaths. It will help calm you." He did a deep inhale in an effort to show her and then slowly exhaled.

She did as she was told. "I- I," she stammered.

"You've been to hell. You will sadly spend your life with moments like this. You need to master your reactions to them, and not all of them can be breathed away. Tell me, was it my words or actions?"

She swallowed hard. "Water, the water."

"What about it?"

"Lucius, you are  _ not _ the person for this!" Narcissa interrupted crossly from the doorway. 

Ginny pulled her hands away and turned to return to her work. 

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged looks and she gave him a very sharp shake of her head, saying a hundred things without a word. She then walked over to Ginny, gently touching her arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come to my sitting room when you are done, please. Lucius, I warned you!"

"No, it was innocent. I'll explain after," Ginny offered.

She tenderly cupped Ginny's face. "If you're sure..."

"I am, Narcissa."

Ginny and Lucius continued with their work, each stealing looks at the other. Finally before she was done she had to try: "Might I ask a question, Lucius?"

He smiled. "I'll do my best to answer."

"It's been five years. Has anyone else survived from my family?"

Lucius knew Ginny had not once asked his wife about her family. When it was clear Narcissa was fond of the girl, he had asked around. "I'm sorry, the majority were found at the battle like you. You were the only one alive. The others are presumed dead." It broke his heart to give her the news. Family was everything. 

"Thank you for telling me. Narcissa is waiting for me," she said and turned to leave. 

"Ginny, it would make Narcissa happy if you would sit with us at dinner," Lucius stated. No one should be alone after finding out their whole family was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny had the freedom to wander anywhere in the stately Malfoy Manor, but she stayed mainly in the kitchen and her room unless asked to come elsewhere. She entered Narcissa's sitting room. “You wanted to see me?”

“Come in, dear.” Narcissa said and patted the cushion next to her. Ginny strode across the room and sat down. “What happened in the kitchen?”

“A memory was sparked is all,” Ginny explained.

“Really? You can tell me,” she gently pushed.

“Before I came up here, I had asked him about my family.” 

“Ginny love, I’m so sorry!” She embraced Ginny.

Ginny hugged her back. “I knew it. Deep down, I knew they were all gone.”

“I can’t imagine going five years without knowing. I know I’m not the family you would have chosen, but please think of me as your family,” Narcissa said.

“You have been the kindest person to me. Thank you,” Ginny replied.

“I don’t know if I should feel honored you think that or if I should cry at the idea,” Narcissa admitted.

Tilly suddenly appeared and alerted them that Lucius requested them to come to the dining room. When they arrived, both Lucius and Draco were already there. Draco had long ago gotten used to Ginny’s presence in their home and was always polite to her. He knew his mother would skin him alive if he was anything else to her.

Ginny was no longer required to eat at the end of the table. She often did join Narcissa for lunch, or dinner, if both men were away for the evening. Tonight was her first time to sit with the whole family for dinner. 

Narcissa was very pleased to have Ginny sitting closer tonight, which was Lucius’ doing and earned him a big smile from his wife.

Lucius noted how quiet Ginny was being. He understood why she was, but he wanted to make up for upsetting her. “Do you have any plans tomorrow?” he asked Narcissa.

“No, not really.”

“Why don’t you take Ginny shopping for some new things? You would like that, wouldn’t you, Ginny?”

“Lucius, that's not a good idea.” She turned and looked at Ginny. “I know you can be trusted, but I can't control who we may encounter,” she explained to Ginny. “I’m sorry, dear.”

“It's fine. I’m happy here,” Ginny stated.

“I could pick up some catalogs for you to look at,” she offered. She didn’t want to keep Ginny prisoner, but she knew all too well the number of men that Ginny could run into.

“I think she needs to get out of the house to touch and feel things she is going to get. Perhaps you could take her to one of those shops you need an appointment for and Apparate directly into?” Lucius suggested. 

  
  
  


Later that night behind a charmed door, “What in Merlin's name were you thinking suggesting I take her out to Diagon Alley?” raged Narcissa. “Now I look like the bad guy for saying no!”

“What has she seen of life since the war ended? Nothing!” he hollered back.

“Did I tell you what she told me about the Center? I won’t cause her to have to remember that place! Lucius, it’s a million times worse than anyone could have dreamed.”

“What do you mean?”

“After Draco’s party and that man, she told me about when they were ovulating it was the only time they got a shower. Otherwise, they were hosed down daily and any man could take any girl, any way he chose, as long as he paid for each time he ejaculated! She told me about how another breeder was gang raped so brutally, she died during it!” Lucius looked sickened. “I know how you feel, dear.” she said, referring to the ashen look on his face.

He almost fell onto the bed as he tried to comprehend it all. “Why would she tell you about that?”

“Because I asked her,” Narcissa continued. “That guy from Draco's party, he had really enjoyed hurting Ginny. On the night of the party, I’m amazed she didn’t cut his testicles off when he came after her! What's going to happen if we encounter a man like that in the middle of the street and that happens again?” 

“I never thought of it like that,” he admitted. “I had upset her.”

“You also told her about her family. Why, right after upsetting her, did you do that?” Narcissa asked.

“Because she felt safe enough to ask me about them. I know she hasn’t asked you,” Lucius replied.

“She did?” A part of Narcissa was pleased to see Ginny healing enough to care about her family. Another part was hurt that Lucius was the one to be causing some of the changes in Ginny.

“I’m not an arse! I’m not going to hurt her for fun. I just wanted to do something nice for her. And you love shopping.”

“She is captive here, but it's the best way to protect her.”

“She needs therapy. How could we expect anyone to recover from what she has lived though?” Lucius wondered.

“I don’t know, but she has come a long way,” Narcissa noted.

Lucius couldn’t help his curiosity. “Has she given you any names?”

“Of men from the Center? A couple, but they were there for the intended reason, so there would be no punishment for them.”

“Like who?” he asked.

“Brain Goyle, and Mason.”

“Mason? He’s got to be a hundred!” Lucius exclaimed, repulsed.

“Seventy-eight, actually. I think.”

“What did I trigger for her?” he asked as he sat on the corner of the foot of the bed.

Narcissa sighed heavily. “She never tells me about any specifics. Most of what she tells me are things that happened to some of the others.”

“Have there been any stories of other breeders getting out by way of marriage?” he pondered. 

“Lucius, a piece of tissue used by a teenage boy is treated better! It wasn’t a brothel; if it were, that would have been an improvement. She spent four years in a room with no door, just three walls and enough room to walk along the side of the bed. There wasn’t even bedding! Just spray the bed and them down and they were ready for the evening!”

He jumped up and began to pace the room. “She’s a Pureblood of one of the twenty-eight truly Pureblooded families! She didn’t deserve that, blood traitor or not!” he fumed.

Narcissa looked ready to kill. “No girl, from a wizard family or Muggle born, should be treated like she was!”

“You’re right.” He paused, “I’m willing to admit our world would have been better off if our side lost.”

“Really? Would we have been okay?”

“I like to think we would have. Mine and Draco’s crimes were not bad compared to what’s happening now. Spoil her tomorrow like I know you want to.” He paused, “Right before I upset her, she was playful. If she were someone else, I would say she was flirting with me.”

“Why? What happened?” Narcissa asked.

“I was trying to get her to use my given name and she was toying with me. I think she felt she had a bit of control and was letting me know that. She was being a brat.” He smiled.

Narcissa was so very pleased to hear this, but she had to know, “What did you do?”

“I called her a brat and flicked a few drops of water at her.”

“Maybe we should see if we can figure out who goes to the Center, to ensure she isn’t exposed to them. We can each ask around discreetly.”

  
  


The next day, Narcissa called first thing in the morning and made arrangements for her and Ginny to do some shopping. The store kept detailed records on their clients and, upon arrival, gave Ginny a card to fill out as Narcissa let them know she was shopping for Ginny today. Ginny glanced at Narcissa, who nodded, letting her know it was okay to give the information requested. Once Ginny finished, she was led over to have some measurements taken. Narcissa glanced down at the card and noticed Ginny’s birthday. It was only a few days away. 

They bought mostly everyday wear, but Narcissa decided that Ginny should have a nice dress for special occasions. Ginny was very happy to be able to get some slacks.

That evening, Narcissa was the only one home for dinner, so she chose to eat in the kitchen with Ginny. “I noticed that your birthday is coming up. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She tried to shrug it off. “It’s just a day like any other day.”

“It’s a day to celebrate your life!” Narcissa emphasized. 

“My life? What life? I’m nothing but a worthless blood traitor. If I was never born, it wouldn’t matter to anyone!” Ginny stormed out to the garden.

Narcissa was shocked! Ginny had never once lashed out at her. “Ginny!” she called after her and went to follow her. She was stopped by Lucius grabbing her arm.

“Don’t! You’ve just had a huge turning point with her. She feels safe enough with you to vent and be upset. Allow her some time, and tomorrow, treat her like you would treat Draco; as if nothing has changed between you.”

“But she needs someone right now! She’s upset!” Narcissa pointed out.

“I know. I overheard it all. Go for your ride and see her tomorrow. I’ll give her a few minutes and then go talk to her.” He paused, but before his wife could speak he added, “I will be kind.”

After about ten minutes, he slowly wandered out to the garden and saw Ginny was crying. He made his way over to her. He wordlessly offered her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. “It would matter a great deal to Narcissa if you weren’t out here.” He stood a few feet away with his hands in his pockets.

Once she calmed down, she muttered, “She’s going to be mad at me.”

“Not mad, but hurt. Come sit with me.” He motioned to a moss covered bench. Once Ginny sat down, Lucius took a seat as well, his long legs touching hers due to the size of the bench. “I have never hidden the fact that I have money from your family or anyone. I could have easily afforded to pay a cook. Narcissa chose you for her own reasons. I’m guessing she chose you due to how long you were there. Ginny, while I was gone after the Department of Mysteries skirmish, something happened with her. I still don’t know what and I doubt I ever will. But she was not buying a slave; Narcissa was saving someone. 

I think we both know what you expected when they told you you would be sold as a slave. You have given her purpose again. You matter a great deal to her, and because you matter to her you also matter to both myself and Draco.”

He covered her one hand with his. “I can understand not wanting to have a big deal made about your birthday, a day you always celebrated with your family. Would you consider allowing her to make a fuss about you being here for one year instead?” He noted that Ginny didn’t pull away from his touch.

“That would be fair,” she answered.

He smiled at her. “Are you ready to go back in?”

“In a few minutes, sir.”

“Gin-ny.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him as she said, “Mr. Malfoy.”

He stood up, shaking his head. “I’m going in, brat.”

  
  


Lucius kept an eye on her as he helped himself to the remainder of dinner. As he did, his thoughts about her were puzzling him; was she intending to flirt? If she was, was it because she was craving male attention? That was very likely after growing up with all those brothers. Why him and not Draco? Draco was closer in age to her But in truth, he was surprised that Draco had never really looked at Ginny. Sure, he would speak to her, but Lucius had never seen Draco steal a glance, not that one could see much of her shape under the dresses she wore. 

Lucius had hoped to see her wearing something other than what his grandmother would have worn. He was standing at the counter eating when she finally came back in. She shook her head at him. “What? Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I have never seen anyone stand and eat as often as you do,” she observed. 

“It became a habit during the first war. It was rare that I had time to sit and enjoy a meal.”

She gave him a smile. “That would have been the last fact I would have guessed if someone asked me to speculate on your habits.”

“I expected to see you wearing something new tonight,” he stated. 

“I could wear that stuff here?” she asked as she began to clean up the dishes.

“Where else would you wear it?”

“I thought maybe you wanted me to have other clothing for when you entertain.” 

He finished chewing before speaking. “No, you got stuff because you needed things that were your own of your choosing.”

She gave him a smile. “Then thank you, Lucius. That was kind of you.”

He smirked at her. “See? I knew you could do it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Anniversary

  
  


After four years of having to keep track of time by getting her period, it was a hard habit to break. Ginny knew she had been at Malfoy Manor for 12 periods, and in that time they were only kind to her. Narcissa was, of course, the kindest of all. The woman only wanted Ginny to open up to her. Ginny had done that, but she knew she crossed a line. She shouldn’t have lashed out, especially over something as dumb as a birthday, but she had. She wondered if she would be punished for lashing out. Narcissa told her her behavior was tied to how she would be treated. What would be in store for her?

Then there was Lucius Malfoy. He was a huge puzzle for her. She never dreamed he would be nice to her, yet he was. She was shocked the other day to find herself teasing him, but it felt good to tease. He just wasn’t the person she thought he was.

However, the world wasn’t the place she expected. She knew that the men of the house both had the Dark Mark, but there were no Death Eater parties at the Manor, and, other than Snape, she didn’t see anyone who had the Dark Mark come to the Manor.

For her first few months at the Center, only those who fought for the Dark Lord had come there. Many of them were very twisted and their faces were burned into her memory. Between the lack of talk by many of these people and the newspaper which she now had access to, she knew that the Malfoy family wasn’t part of the inner circle. She saw many names of Death Eaters in the paper that held government positions, but whatever Lucius and Draco did when they left the house wasn’t anything official.

The morning after lashing out at Narcissa, Ginny was making breakfast when Narcissa entered the kitchen. She gave Ginny a warm smile and came over to her. “Don’t you like your new clothes?” she asked and softly touched Ginny’s shoulder.

“I do,” Ginny said meekly.

“I had hoped to see you in them today.” Narcissa remained close to Ginny.

“I’m sorry,” Ginny mumbled. She remained frozen in fear.

“Narcisssa, give her some space! Ginny’s never seen you angry. She’s scared,” Lucius' voice came from the doorway.

Narcissa stepped back from the girl. “I’m not angry, Ginny.”

“I know that and you know that, but she doesn’t. Ginny, when Narcissa is angry with someone, she freezes them out. If she’s mad, you’ll receive a verbal lashing,” he said as she stepped into the kitchen to check out what was for breakfast.

“Oh.”

“She is also not cruel and wouldn’t damage your new things to hurt you. I’ll take over here. You go change and burn this dress, if you don’t mind,” Lucius ordered as he touched the sleeve of her dingy gray dress. “Meet us in the dining room. You’ll join us for breakfast today.”

“Yes, sir.” She started to leave.

“Ginny…” he said.

She just flashed him a smile and left.

“What was that?” Narcissa asked, puzzled.

“That was her showing she has control over something,” he replied.

  
  


When Ginny entered the dining room, she was wearing a form-fitting pair of black denim slacks and a close fitting royal blue blouse, showing off her reemerging womanly shape. Lucius stopped speaking mid-sentence. This was not good. He made a mistake. He knew it was wrong to be feeling this level of lust for his cook!

Draco was the first to speak. “Ginny, what a huge improvement over the sacks you have been wearing! You certainly shouldn’t hide your shape the way you have been. And the color is a huge improvement as well! Very flattering on you.”

Seeing her blush at Draco’s words made Lucius wonder how she would look flushed with passion.

“Draco, did you say you had plans this evening?” Narcissa asked as Ginny took the seat next to her. “Is it a date?” she asked hopefully.

“Not tonight. Just a couple of mates hanging out,” he answered.

“Draco, if you don’t marry soon,” Narcissa took Ginny's hand and gave it an apologetic squeeze, “monthly appointments will start to be made for you. I don’t want that.”

Draco had a rather brief idea of what Ginny had endured. “Ginny, I’m sorry you have to be here for this. Mother, there’s still two years to go before it comes to that. That’s plenty of time.”

“Dear, weddings don’t just appear; they take time to plan,” she said with emphasis on the word ‘time.’

“Mother, I have a date tomorrow, alright? Should I ask her before I know whether she likes red wine or white wine?”

Lucius caught Ginny’s eye, nodded towards his wife, and smiled.

“Draco, I don’t like your tone!”

Draco rose. “I have to be off to a meeting. Father, Ginny.” He turned and left.

“Maybe we should arrange a marriage for him,” Narcissa pouted.

“From the day he was born, you have stated you want him to marry for love,” Lucius reminded his wife. “Ginny, I wonder; is that short for something?”

“It is. It’s short for Ginevra.”

“That’s a beautiful name; Ginevra,” he said. “Rather than her birthday, we’re going to celebrate the first anniversary of Ginevra’s arrival here later this month.”

Narcissa smiled. “That's a lovely idea! Ginny, what would you like to do that day?”

“Could we eat outside that day?” she suggested.

“We haven’t done that in forever! That's a great idea! Lucius, you could grill.”

  
  


Around lunch time a few days later, Lucius came into the kitchen and was greeted by a lovely sight; Ginny was bent over in her tight pants. He almost instantly felt his blood rushing to his groin. He closed his eyes and thought of the grossest image he could. Ginny couldn’t see him turned on by her, for he wasn’t one of those men. Once his blood headed in the direction he wanted, he cleared his throat. She jumped a little, startled.

“Oh, hi.” she said as she stood upright.

“Ginevra, I was hoping you could help me with something. The very first night you were here; the dish you got sick on. Do you recall it?”

“Yes, I recall it.”

“It was a favorite dish of my mother’s. And of mine. I have tried to get it right hundreds of times. I was hoping you could make it again and perhaps show me what I’m doing wrong.” 

She smiled broadly at him. “I recall it because you said you liked it. I wrote down a couple of adjustments I had to make for it.” She walked over to the box of recipe cards and found it. She flipped the card over. “I had to substitute the cheese in it.”

He came over and looked over her shoulder. He was impressed she wrote down the difference. “Why did you do that?”

“I knew someone who reaped the rewards of copying notes on a receipt. I thought it couldn’t hurt in case someone didn’t like the way I made it. Don’t make the same mistake twice, right?”

Lucius' eyes had wandered and he was enjoying the view down her top. “Smart of you.” He knew he was being a pig.

“I could make it tomorrow if the market can deliver the shrimp in the morning,” she offered and moved away from him. 

“I’ll place the order myself,” he promised.

She took the dishcloth and started to wash the countertop. “I can tell that this dish is special to you.”

He leaned back against the counter across from the island she was cleaning and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Some of my most treasured memories of my mother are tied to that dish.”

“I think it’s very sweet that you have tried to make it like she did.” She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

Everything about her this week made him want to claim her as his. Lucius decided it had been far too long for him and he needed to take care of that now.

“I have things I must take care of. I don’t expect to be around for dinner.”

  
  


For Ginny’s birthday, the Malfoys had respected her wishes and treated it as if it were any other day, but on the day of her one year anniversary at the Manor, Narcissa made the biggest fuss! Ginny had been forbidden from going anywhere near the kitchen. She took Ginny riding in the morning, In the afternoon, Narcissa had a couple of women in to pamper them both with manicures and pedicures, and a hairstylist came and did their hair. Narcissa had a gift for Ginny; a beautiful bracelet that had the Malfoy crest on it. Lucius had done all the cooking for dinner. 

After dinner, Ginny remained out on the terrace. It was a clear, warm night and there was no moon. She looked up to the heavens. She was feeling sad, for she missed them all dearly. On some level, she also felt like she was dishonoring them because she didn’t hate it at Malfoy Manor. She actually really liked the Malfoys; even Draco wasn’t intolerable. “I know you must all hate me for liking them. For caring about these people.” Her tears were falling freely. 

Lucius had returned to ensure the patio doors were closed when he saw Ginny looking up to the heavens. He watched her in silence and took a minute to review the last year. When she arrived, she hadn’t looked healthy in the slightest. Now she had a beautiful shape to her, and it seemed like each day she was becoming more and more attractive to him. Nothing he did could clear his head of thoughts of her. He knew that in recent weeks he was seeking out reasons to come to the kitchen. 

Tonight she seemed sad, and he wanted to comfort her. He sauntered out until he was next to her. He then noticed she was crying. “Are you that unhappy here?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No.”

“Hmm, the only people I know that stand outside alone and cry are those who are unhappy. You know, you’re…”

“I’m not unhappy, but I am sad,” she interrupted. “I miss my family! I feel guilty every time I enjoy myself like today, like I am betraying them!” 

“They wouldn’t want you to feel that way.” He reached for her hand and turned her towards him. “They would want you to be as happy as you can be,” he said soothingly.

She nodded. “I know that, but it doesn’t change my feelings.”

He still had her one hand in his and the other reached up to wipe away a tear, then drifted over to her lips. She looked up at him, tears gone. Their eyes locked. “I think I’m going to kiss you if you don’t push me away soon.” She didn’t move, so he counted in his mind to three before he brought his lips down onto hers. She didn’t fight as he feared she might. In fact, for a few seconds, she kissed him back.

She couldn’t believe he was going to kiss her when he said he was going to! He gave her the chance to say no, but she didn’t know why she couldn’t say it! She knew she liked his lips on hers. She knew she was kissing him back, and enjoying it. When she reached up to touch his chest, she felt the bracelet Narcissa had given her. Narcissa! This was her husband! This was wrong! She couldn’t hurt the woman who she loved like a mother. She pulled away. “I can’t do this to Narcissa,” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry! Can we please pretend this never happened?”

“Ginevra,” Lucius went to reach to pull her back. 

“I can’t,” she cried and bolted from the terrace.

_ Well, you bloody old bastard! You royally fucked that up! _ he cursed himself silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning before going down for breakfast, Lucius knew he had to face the music. He looked at Narcissa and wondered how she would react. “Before we go down, we need to talk about something.”

As she turned to face him, she smiled warmly and asked, “What is it?”

“You're not going to be happy with me,” he confessed.

Her smile vanished. “What did you do? You didn’t go and gamble a small fortune away the night you didn’t come home till very late, did you?”

“You might be happier if I had. Narcissa, last night, I kissed Ginevra.”

She slowly turned her head slightly to the side and had a dangerous look on her face. “Lucius, you vowed you would remain a gentleman with her!” she yelled at him. She reached for her wand and was now standing up and advancing toward him.

“I did! I was! I told her I was going to and she was the one in control. She stopped it because she couldn’t do that to you!” he explained. Narcissa’s wand lowered. “She ran off crying.”

“You are a totally daft moron, Lucius! She was raised in a home with parents who married for love. She likely thinks we are the same as her parents!”

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“Start using the brain that is located in your thick skull! She’s worried I would be hurt that you want her badly.”

“You know that?”

“Of course I do. I have noticed for weeks you stealing glances, and by the way, she steals them too. I have become an expert at reading you, Lucius. What do you want with her is the question!” Narcissa's arms were now crossed in front of her.

“I don’t know! The night I was late, I had been shagging Merada, hoping to clear my head of Ginevra. It didn’t work.”

“Lucius, you have to be so careful with her. If you were in love with her, I wouldn’t mind, but I will not allow you to play with her heart! She can’t ever be used and just discarded! If you did that to her, you may as well be one of those men at the Center!”

He sat down on her bed. “I’m not one of those men, but I can’t offer her the fairy tale either.”

“She will never get the fairy tale, even if she met someone. Due to the stupid marriage laws, she can’t marry anyone who isn’t a Pureblood. And if she did find someone, unless they were a widower who already had a male heir, because she is barren she would know her husband would have to go monthly to the Center. The other Pureblood girls think that the Center is very clinical; that's how those girls deal with it. Ginny knows the truth and she would never allow someone else to go to the Center.” She paused, “Since I noticed you looking, I have thought about things long and hard. If you are telling me you love her, there is no reason why she couldn’t become your life partner, if she wanted to.”

“She won’t do that to you,” he stated.

Narcissa smiled. “She has no clue how we function. You telling her will mean nothing; we need to show her. Leave it to me. I’ll have him over tonight.”

  
  


Narcissa sent an owl off straight away. Then she headed directly to the kitchen. "Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny had had a sleepless night. She liked being kissed by Lucius, but she didn’t want to hurt Narcissa. The woman saved her, gave her a home, and treated her like a member of her family. And how did Ginny repay her? By kissing her husband! Ginny could hear what Molly would say. She had become the very thing many of those men had called her at the Center; a slut and a whore. Back then, she would tell herself over and over again that it wasn’t true, but now it was. She didn’t know what to do. Should she break Narcissa's heart and tell her what happened? If she did that, she would likely be sold or possibly killed. Or should she just pretend it never happened? She was so very torn. 

  
  


"Narcissa," Ginny returned the greeting. One look at her and Narcissa knew that she felt bad about what had happened. It warmed her heart. However, Narcissa had her plan in place. She wasn’t going to make Ginny suffer very much. 

" I don't have time to chat. I got an important owl and I have to run. Please plan on one more for dinner, and I would like you to join us as well. I'm off, and have a good day!"

Narcissa then cornered Draco and informed him he needed to be at dinner.

  
  


At seven that evening, Ginny had finished cooking dinner. The house elves then brought it over to the dining room for her. She had no idea who the extra guest was, but thought maybe Draco was bringing home a girl. That would explain why Narcissa had so much to do. She then made her way to the dining room quite unsure how she would face Narcissa for the whole meal. 

She was surprised to see Professor Snape when she slipped into the room. Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were talking. Draco came over to Ginny. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. 

"Please." Ginny had been eating with the family more and more, but she wasn’t expected to when guests were over. She knew this was about avoiding anyone who may have come to the Center, so she didn’t mind. 

The older three chatted and even laughed together. This had Ginny growing more upset with Lucius because he seemed totally unfazed by the event from the night before. When they went to take their seats at the dinner table, Draco guided Ginny to the table and the seat next to him. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa, then Severus at his right and Draco, then Ginny at his left.

Ginny noticed that Severus was very friendly and at ease, which she had trouble wrapping her head around. It kept her mind occupied for most of the evening.

As the meal was coming to an end, Narcissa said, taking Severus’ hand, "Lucius, Draco, Ginny, we are going to skip the after dinner drink and head to bed."

“Good night,” Severus said, rising in tandem with Narcissa.

“Have a good night,” Lucius said, sounding relaxed.

“‘Night,” Draco said.

Ginny was in shock that Narcissa and Snape were lovers, that Lucius didn’t seem to care, and that this all seemed fine to Draco!

“You see,” Lucius said, looking at Ginny as he rose from his chair, “things aren’t always as they seem. You’ll have to excuse me. Draco, Ginny.” He then left the room.

Draco reached over and handed Ginny her refilled wine glass. “Before the war, most families like mine had arranged marriages. Mother and Father are no different. We all know marriage is til death do they part. They don’t even have what could be called an open marriage. For it to be that, they would have to still be having sex, an activity they haven’t done with each other since failing to have the spare heir to myself.”

“But they love each other! I have seen it,” Ginny exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, there is tenderness between them and they know each other very well, but other than when in public, they are just partners, not a couple.”

Ginny was still confused. “But,-”

“I’m not really a fan of talking about my parents’ sex lives, so I’m heading out.” He then rose and left as well.

Ginny sat there in silence as the dishes vanished. She looked over at the terrace and longed to go out, but it was thunderstorming. She finally rose from her seat, walked over to the window, and rested her head against the cool glass, wishing it would make her mind slow down.

“Are you okay?” came Lucius' voice from behind a few minutes later.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t know what to think,” she whispered and then felt his hands on her arms. They were gentle and kind.

“Let’s talk,” he suggested, gently sliding his hands down her arms.

She slowly turned to face him.

Lucius had always prided himself on being able to read people, but he had no clear clue on where she was at. “Ginevra, about last night and the kiss we shared; there’s no reason for you to feel guilt for it. You aren’t being disloyal to Narcissa.” She stayed quiet. “You are the one in total control here. You tell me to stop and I will, no questions asked.”

“I don’t know what this means,” she admitted.

He smiled. “That makes two of us. You are a beautiful woman who has been filling my mind for some time. I don’t think for me it’s just sexual, but I want to explore it. Is it just attraction? Possibly. I can’t discount the fact that you are very attractive, but there is also the question of why you allowed me to kiss you last night. Was it a need on your part for a level of tenderness you haven’t known in a long time?”

She looked as if she was feeling very overwhelmed. “I’m not sure.”

“Let’s sit down.” He led her back to the table and pulled out two chairs so they were facing each other. He then gestured for her to sit down and he followed suit. “Do you realise that you have been flirting with me for a while now?”

“How?” she asked.

He smiled at her and shifted so that his elbows rested on his knees. “You’re still so innocent in many ways. The control you like to flaunt over what to call me and looking up at me from under your eyelashes; you have no clue what that does to me. The stolen glances... I’m not going to lie; I don’t know what I’m looking for from this, but I will not do or take anything you don’t want me to. So what am I offering? I would like to find out and to explore it with you. I can’t give you the fairy tale; we both know that. I will always be married to a woman that I never chose.”

“I was sure for so long that you and Narcissa loved each other,” Ginny said.

“We do, but it’s not romantic love. It’s the love of a friend. She is a very dear friend and she is the mother of my child, but I have never been attracted to her or her to me.”

“She’s with Professor Snape?”

Lucius chuckled slightly. “I assume he has something she enjoys, but I try not to think about it. They aren’t in love though; the correct term is ‘friends with benefits.’ This morning, I went and told her what happened last night. She knew that there would be little point in me just telling you all this. She knew it would have to be clear to you that I was fine with her being with someone else. Then she felt you might believe me that it really isn’t the type of marriage that you were raised to think all marriages are. There is one other thing; legally we may own you, but you are the one in power. I realise that in the year you have been here, you have only been exposed to Narcissa and myself, Draco, and in small amounts, Severus. I want you to understand it is possible for you to leave us, if you were to marry. Due to the marriage laws that now are in effect, you would have to marry another Pureblood. Because you’re barren, unless it was someone who already has a male heir, you and he would have to have a required four children in some other way.” He paused, “We have not exposed you to others out of a want to protect you, but if you think your attraction to me is due to no other options being available, I might not like that but I will change that for you.”

“I didn't even realise I thought of you in any way other than master until we kissed. I feel lost in a whirlwind,” she declared.

“How do you think of me?” he asked.

“I enjoyed the kiss.”

His ego inflated a bit. “So do you want to explore this?” he asked hopefully.

She bit her lip as she took a second to think. “What do you mean, explore?”

“Get to know each other in a romantic way. ‘Date’ I guess is the term you would use,” he clarified.

She rose and walked back to the window. “I’m confused,” she admitted.

“I have said a lot,” he said from his seat. He slowly rose. He wanted to pull her close and comfort her. He instead came close and gently tugged on her blouse sleeve. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You’re  _ Lucius Malfoy _ ,” she whispered. “I can’t put it into words.”

“Could it be the history between myself and your father? Think about this; before the war, what did he want for you? I’m guessing someone who loves you, who cares for you, who only wants to protect you, and who would want to kill anyone and everyone who hurt you in that Center.” His mind was going faster than his words could come. He paused to control himself. 

She turned to face him. “True,” she admitted.

“As long as they were like that, do you think he would truly care who they were in the end?” He smiled reassuringly. “Besides, if I was to hurt you, Narcissa has informed me it would be my end.”

“What if it doesn’t go your way?”

“Then nothing changes for you. You will continue to live here under the protection of this family.” He reached down to her wrist with the bracelet Narcissa gave her and brought it up for her to see. “This is not a bauble. It’s the Malfoy crest and it’s only given to those that will forever be under our protection. Mine, Narcissa’s, and yes, even Draco’s. Nothing will change that.”

She looked at it again, and then into his eyes. “I can’t make any promises, b-b-but I want to explore this.”

He smiled and cupped her cheek. “I’m pleased. We will take this slow. Nothing will happen before you’re ready and ask for it, and you can say no at any point. I never want you to feel forced.”

She nodded and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. 

He brought his other hand up and cupped her face, then tenderly touched her lips with his one thumb. “I want to kiss you.” She leaned in towards him. It was all the encouragement he needed. His lips came down to hers and they moved against hers with skill. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he held back, knowing there was much to discuss as to what she was comfortable with. When they were both breathless, he reluctantly broke away. “There’s still a lot to discuss. Do you feel up to talking? Or have you reached your limit for tonight?”

“We can talk still,” she said.

“Let’s find somewhere more comfortable than a dining room,” he proposed. He wanted to take her to his private bedchambers, but he knew that it was far too soon for that. Not having a bed nearby would be a must for some time. Instead, he led her to his study and transfigured the one wing chair into a small but cosy loveseat. Once they were seated, he took a few moments to enjoy her beauty and reached out, touching her red locks as he had longed to do for some time. “Rules of fair play here; we can ask each other any question. If you aren’t comfortable with answering it, just say so.”

“You said you weren’t attracted to Narcissa?”

“You can ask her that yourself, too,” he answered. “We both had to use charms to engage in activities on our wedding night and to try for children.” He reached over and took her hand in his. “I know that we might never get there, and that if we do it won’t be any time soon, but I need to understand where you’re coming from. Were you a virgin when you arrived at the Center?”

She looked down, avoiding eye contact. “Thankfully, no.”

“Tell me about how that happened,” he requested.

“There was a group of us hiding out in the Room of Requirement at the school. One night, we talked about what could happen to us in the future if things didn’t go well. A number of us vowed together our first times wouldn’t be forced on us. We then took steps to ensure we weren’t virgins. Now, and even at the Center, I was glad that I had done that.”

“Ginevra, was it just once?”

“Are you asking if I ever experienced real pleasure from it?” He nodded. “Yes. We were a bunch of horny teenagers. Why do you ask?”

“To know what I will be dealing with, if the time comes. I now know that you don’t only view the act as something you never wanted. Can I hold you close?” She nodded slowly and he gently pulled her close to him so that she was leaning on him. “It’s your turn to ask me anything.”

“What’s the worst thing you have experienced?” she asked him after thinking for a moment. He was very careful to not hold her in a way that made her feel trapped.

“There are many moments, but the one that was under my control was the day after you arrived when I carried you back to bed. After I closed your door, you were relieved that I hadn’t raped you. I didn’t even care for you then, but that you expected it to happen and that I played a role in creating a world where you expected to be raped; that was never what I thought this would be! I’m sorry for that.”

“I’ve been here long enough to know that this family isn’t happy with how things are and that He doesn’t favor you. I know that you didn’t fight in the final battle.”

“We have been out of favor since I failed at the Department of Mysteries,” he confessed.

“I was there.”

“I recall. I have always had a thing for red hair,” he admitted. He shifted them to a better position, with his back against the arm of the loveseat and her between his legs, her back now against his front. He could rest his chin on her head.

“While we explore this, will you, are you, going to see others?” she asked.

He smiled into her hair. His arms had snaked around her so he could hold her close, but they didn’t enclose her. He didn’t want her to feel confined. “I have no desire to.” He couldn’t resist and began delicately nuzzling her ear and neck. He also felt that even his words would have to be carefully chosen, not just his actions. “I love feeling you this close.” Anything that might be rough or negative or demanding, he was going to avoid. 

“I feel safe,” she said quietly.

She made him very happy with those words, but Lucius had his faults and he knew them all too well. “I must tell you a couple of things; I have a temper and have been told it can be very bad. We’ll have to figure out a way for you to let me know fast if I’m scaring you.”

“Okay. Can I ask you something that isn’t about any of this?”

“I won’t answer if I think it will upset you,” he warned. He was now fearful of what she might ask.

She shifted, as she needed to make eye contact with him. “About Professor Snape; do you trust him? Really trust him?”

“More than anyone else besides the people in this house! I know his darkest secrets.” He knew that there were risks that anything he told her could still fall into the wrong hands. “Are you any good at Legilimency?”

“Kingsley worked on it with me before I returned for my sixth year.”

“I’m going to trust you with something. Even before you came, we hadn’t been happy with what's happening out there. Narcissa has shared with us that the Center isn’t what people are led to believe it is. Some of us knew that it wasn’t a simple clinic type of place, but because of what you have told her, we are all repulsed by its existence. However, there are nowhere near enough of us to force a change.”

“What do you mean?”

He groaned; he would much rather go back to kissing and cuddling with her. “We expected things to be far different than what they are. Truthfully, we don’t know if He knows what’s happening in the Center. If the people in charge of it are getting away with what is happening there, what about questionable activities elsewhere? I know things aren’t happening legally the way they should. Technically, if you were intended to be a slave when purchased, anything that was yours should have been transferred to the Malfoy vaults. Being the only living Weasley, that would have included the deeds to your family home and your brother’s shop, or at least the assets from it, which I would give you if I had them. At the very least, I could have Narcissa take you to the Burrow in the hope you could find some level of closure.”

Her eyes burned from the sting of tears and she was unable to respond. She instead laid her head against his chest.

“I won’t lie to you; I wish for nothing more right now than to spend the night with you in my arms, but it’s getting late.”

“I know, but I feel safe here. Can we stay a while longer?” she requested.

“You don’t feel safe here otherwise?”

She shook her head. “Not at night. I can’t forget certain things,” she mumbled.

His heart broke a little for her. “I want you to know you can tell me anything, but I won’t ask you to tell anything you aren’t ready to.”

“When did you start to view me differently?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“I’m embarrassed to admit it. It was the night of Draco’s party when I carried you into the house. You held onto me and I knew what that took for you. I hate to say it, but when I took you to your room, I had wondered what it would be like to make love to you.” 

She laced her fingers with his, comparing the difference in size. 

“I want to kiss you again,” he whispered. 

She smiled, turned over, and leaned in. Her lips met his, dancing across each other. 

It had been years since Lucius had to restrain his passion, and it was no small task. While kissing her, he tried to recall the uses for dragon scale so that he wouldn’t become too aroused, but he did allow himself the pleasure of tangling his hand in her hair. When he began to plan to execute the best way to flip her over and take control, he broke away.

She seemed to sense where he was at and rested her head on his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered.

They laid in each other’s arms for a long time. When Lucius noticed the sky was getting lighter, he sighed the sigh of regret. “You need some sleep.” 

“Yes, sir.” The amusement in her voice was clear. She started getting up.

“That’s right, brat,” he teased back. He then rose. “I’ll walk you to your room,” he offered, taking her hand. On the way up the stairs, he commented, “I'm going to get Narcissa to hire a cook.”

She stopped dead. “Why?”

“I don't want you to be a servant any longer.”

“Don’t take that from me!” she pleaded.

Lucius was baffled. “Don’t take away you being a servant in your own home?”

“I was raised on the idea that cooking food and providing like that was a way to show love. Besides, you have said you like to cook as well.” She paused. “Being in the kitchen and cooking somehow leaves me feeling closer to my mother.” 

He turned towards her. “Hey, don’t cry,” he pleaded with her. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to feel that you're spending your day slaving away and still have to spend your evenings allowing me to enjoy spending time with you.”

“I do like being in there. It gives me purpose,” she stressed.

“If you're sure, but will you allow me to limit it to cooking lunch and dinner only and no breakfasts? Tilly can do that much.” They finally arrived at her door. “I don’t want to let you go,” he conceded.

She smiled at him. “I liked spending time with you. It was very special, sir.”

“What am I going to do with you, brat?”

She shrugged. “Kiss me?”

He willingly fulfilled her request. Once he pulled away, he said, “We need to come up with better pet names.”

“Good night,” she whispered and slipped into her room.

The next morning, Lucius woke to the sound of his bedchamber door opening. Narcissa came in and sat on the foot of his bed. “Well, what happened?”

He groaned. “You can’t be coming in here like this anymore. What if she was with me?” he grumbled.

Narcissa smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “I knew it was safe because it’s far too soon for that. How did it go?”

“Merlin, I only had a few hours sleep,” he said, sitting up.

“That well?”

“I think she's grossed out by the idea of you and Severus. Can’t say I blame her,” he teased.

“He’s rather skilled at some things, but we are talking about her and you. Is she alright?” she pushed on.

“Here I thought your concern was for me,” he said 

“I do care about your happiness, but you haven’t had to deal with the things she has.”

“We spent the evening in my study, her in my arms, mostly talking.”

“Lucius, make sure you romance her. Sweep her off her feet, but don’t hurt her.”

“I offered to hire a cook, but she wants to continue to cook, so she will only cook lunches and dinners and only for us. Tilly will do breakfasts and the cleanup,” he informed her.

“I want you both to be happy.”

“Great to know. Now get out of my room so I can get up!”

  
  


Narcissa headed for the kitchen next. She knew that regardless of what Lucius said, Ginny would be in the kitchen. She was right, of course. “Good morning, dear,” she said upon entering.

Ginny blushed at seeing Narcissa. “Good morning, Narcissa.” She was embarrassed that she had spent many hours in the woman’s husband’s arms.

Narcissa came over to Ginny. “It seemed easier to show you than tell you. I am not okay with this; instead I’m very hopeful for you both.”

“Is Professor Snape still here?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

Narcissa smiled. “You can call him Severus, you know. And no, he isn’t. He spent too long as a spy and he can’t sleep if someone else is there. How are you doing?

“I’m- I,” she hesitated.

“Overwhelmed?” Ginny nodded. 

“Take it slow and get to know him, but don’t allow him to pull any shit. You're in the power position. However, if it doesn’t work, be gentle with him.”

“You're really not together with him at all?” Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

Narcissa laughed. “Nope! Not in twenty years! I like to be the pretty one in the relationship. What happened to Draco last night?”

Ginny smiled now. “He was about as comfortable talking about his parents’ sex lives as I would be! I think he went to a mate’s.”

“That’s the first time you have mentioned your family to me,” Narcissa noted.

“I asked Lucius about them some time back,” Ginny stated. 

“You know, if you want to talk about them, I’m here for you.”

A short time later, Lucius walked into the kitchen. He saw that Ginny was cooking. “I see we need to work on your listening skills.” He walked over and went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“I’m not bothered,” Narcissa commented, smiling at them. “I have some plans for the whole day. I won’t be home for dinner.”

Once she left the room, Lucius asked, “Can I kiss you now?”

She smiled at the memory of the feeling that his kisses from the night before caused her. She slowly nodded. Lucius closed the gap between them and lovingly kissed her. 

He hadn’t yet wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to him. The thought that being held might trigger a memory for her caused him to hold off. The night before, he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, but only when she had reached for his arms and pulled them around her did he do so.

She greedily deepened this kiss, which surprised Lucius, but he willingly complied. 

“Father, Ginny,” Draco greeted upon entering the kitchen.

Ginny broke away and hid her face against Lucius' chest. “Damnit,” he muttered. “I didn’t think you knew where the kitchen was.” He smirked at his son.

Draco shrugged. “Breakfast wasn’t in the dining room, so I guessed you two were still shagging.” Draco knew it was bad to say the second the words were out of his mouth. 

Lucius looked ready to kill, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her instead, pulling her closer than before to him. “Draco!” Lucius growled. He felt Ginny go rigid in his arms.

“I’m sorry. Bad form on my part,” Draco apologized.

Lucius felt Ginny squirm against him. He released his hold on her and she bolted faster than a Snitch.

"Ginevra!" Lucius called after her. 

"I'm sorry, Father." 

Lucius shot Draco a deadly stare, then left to find Ginny. He guessed she went to her room. Once there, he knocked and received no reply. "Ginevra, I just want to know you’re okay." Still no reply. "I won't barge in. Please open the door." 

Tilly the house elf appeared a few feet away. "Master, I heard Ginny crying in her old room."

The servant’s quarters up in the attic! Lucius didn’t understand why she would have gone there, but he headed up there. The door wasn’t closed fully and Lucius could hear muffled sobs. He knocked on the frame of the door so that the door remained in the position she had left it in. She didn’t reply, but at least this time he knew she was in the room. 

"Ginevra?" he asked softly. He heard her sobbing hitch. "Might I come in?" Still nothing. Damnit, he was getting nowhere. "Please, I want - need -" Those were the wrong words to use. He had to make this about her and her feelings. "I'm here to understand." He heard her mumble something, but he couldn’t make out what she said. He used his toe to push the door open a bit more to be able to see inside.

She was sitting in the chair, her feet on the seat, her arms wrapped around her knees with her forehead resting on her knees. She looked very small. “Ginevra,” he said softly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make out what you said. Can I come in?”

She slowly rose her head. The skin on her face was blotchy from crying and the look in her eyes reminded him of when she first arrived at the Manor. She nodded ever so slowly.

Once he was in the room, he didn’t know what to do. He knew that something had triggered her, but he didn’t know if he or Draco caused the issue. He wanted to pick her up and hold her til she calmed down. He felt it was best to admit defeat to her. “I’m sorry, I know you’re upset and I hate seeing you like this. Please, tell me how to best help you.”

She knew that she was set off due to the feeling of being restrained and trapped, and she knew logically that Lucius was just being protective of her. He was trying to shelter her and give her privacy in her moment of embarrassment, but when he used the angry tone with Draco, she felt like she was back in the Center with no control.

She reached out towards him, so he stepped towards her and took hold of her hand. “Be here,” she whispered.

He stepped closer to her, but looking down at her, he realised that he towered over her. In her state of mind, that might not be good. He was shocked by his own actions as he sat down on the floor, facing her. “I’m here for you,” he whispered back. He could tell she was trying to get control of her emotions. He sat quietly, rubbing small circles with his thumb on her hand. 

After a long time, she said, “For a second, I was back  _ there _ with no say in anything.”

“You’re safe,” he reassured her.

“I know that. I know that it wasn’t what you intended to happen. Before I went  _ there, _ I was strong. I never cried. I had no fear. The person I was died there.” 

He smiled at her. “I have heard of what you were like. Draco told me about a mean hex you once used on him. I don’t think she’s gone; I think you buried that part of yourself to protect it. To handle what was happening, you had to bury those parts that would have gone crazy. They were using a type of power over you that you weren’t used to. Ginevra, putting away that part of you is what kept you sane, and protecting your own sanity is the strongest example of combatting that power you could ever show. I have seen glimpses of the person I have heard of. The night of the party, you didn’t allow that man to take what he wanted. That was the old you! She just needs to feel safe enough to come out to stay.” Ginny had a dry heave. “Narcissa would tell me that she should be the one to help you with this, but I can’t just leave you when you are this upset,” Lucius concluded.

“Thank you for that,” she replied.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t continue to explore with each other.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because of me, you are all the way up here and so upset. I don’t want to be the cause of this for you.”

She shook her head. “I know that you didn’t intend for me to become upset. Unless I close the door and never come out, there will always be something that could put my mind back  _ there _ ,” she explained.

“I want to hold you and comfort you. I want to make you feel safe.”

She smiled a sad sort of smile at him. “Last night in your study, I felt safe.”

“Do you want to go there now?” he suggested.

“Please.”

“Thank Merlin!” he said, getting up off the floor. “My legs were about to fall asleep!”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They spent the whole morning in his study; most of the time it was in comfortable silence. He was simply being there for her. She needed to feel safe and he found it oddly satisfying to just be with her. They chatted a bit about books. They had a nap together with her laying against him. Here with him behind her, she had the control, and he was pleased when she wrapped his arms around herself and then placed her hands on top of his, effectively holding him in place. 

Shortly after noon, he asked, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think Draco said you were good at Quidditch in school?”

She enjoyed hearing his voice from her place with her ear against his chest. “Yes. I was a Chaser, but I did play as a Seeker in my fifth year.”

“Would you like to go flying?” He could feel the smile grow on her face against his body. 

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“When?” She was clearly excited at the idea.

“Well, as soon as you can get changed, unless you don’t want to change. I wouldn’t complain about the view, but you might get cold.”

She sat up and glanced down at her blouse. It was definitely not appropriate for flying on a broom. “Give me ten minutes?” she requested. 

  
  


Later that night, as Ginny was getting ready for bed, she was recalling how flying with Lucius had been so amazing! She had forgotten the rush she got from it, just as she had forgotten how sore one can get from sitting on a broom for hours! She had taken a long bath and was just brushing her hair out when there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, Narcissa was there, looking concerned. 

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course.” Ginny smiled. 

Narcissa closed the door and took a seat in front of the fire. “Lucius sent word that you might want to talk with me tonight. Is everything alright?”

Ginny sat in the chair across from Narcissa. “I was triggered this morning, but Lucius helped me feel safe again.”

“I’m glad. Do you need to talk about what happened?”

“Not really. It was silly; an error, really.”

Narcissa nodded, understanding the want to be normal and not haunted by the past. “Well, if that changes, you know my door is ALWAYS open for you.”

“I know, and thank you.” Ginny and Narcissa had spent hours talking about things. It had helped both of them.

“I wanted to talk with you about one other thing,” Narcissa added.

“What's that?”

“Lucius. How do I say this?” She paused, “Don’t be too available to him.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny inquired.

Narcissa laughed. “Ginny, I might not love him, but I know him very well. He’s going to want to spend every chance he can with you. You live in his home, but you need to keep him on his toes.”

“I don’t understand.” Ginny was very confused.

“You have to have boundaries with him. Limit the time he can spend with you to ensure he never gets enough of you. Now, I know how hard it is at the start of a possible relationship, but reinforce the idea that spending time with you is special now, and it won’t be taken for granted later.”

“How do I do that?” 

“Severus sent this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of Polyjuice potion. “Once you take this, you’ll look like a Muggle girl, and you’ll be going out with me. Severus even made sure she was the same size as you so we can go shopping. If anyone asks, I have taken on a ladies’ maid named Jen. I’m sorry I didn’t think of this myself. It was Severus' idea.”

“I’m still not understanding what you’re getting at.”

“You live in the same house, your rooms are only a few hundred feet apart, and you’re going to see him multiple times each day. There’s not much we can do about that, but you can control the alone time he gets with you. If he wants alone time with you, then he needs to treat it as a date that must be booked in advance. Even that needs to be limited, though.”

“Isn’t that like playing head games?” Ginny asked.

Narcissa shook her head. “No, Ginny, women like your mother would call it playing hard to get. Witches like myself who were attracted to the men that they had an arranged marriage with employ this quite often. Their husbands in the long run are happier because they fall in love with the woman they are to marry.”

“But it’s not like we can marry,” she pointed out.

Narcissa felt like she was pushing a large rock uphill. “No you can’t, but I think Lucius could fall hopelessly in love with you. I will always be his wife, but you could be the love of his life.”

“I don’t know if that’s what I want.”

“Of course you don’t and with good reason. He is twenty-seven years older than you. There is everything you have had to endure. I know in the back of your mind you are thinking about your family and possibly feeling disloyal to them. Disloyal to almost everything you were raised to believe in. There’s so much you have had to lose, but you have the chance for love! That’s one thing Voldemort can’t take from you. You might not fall in love with him for the very reasons I just listed, or because of his temper, or his vanity. But if you do, doing what I am telling you will serve you so much better.”

“That sounds very Slytherin,” Ginny stated.

Narcissa nodded. “It is, but, my brave little Gryffindor, are you brave enough to do something like a Slytherin?” 

“How could I do this?” Ginny couldn’t think of how she could control spending time with him.

“With the Polyjuice, you can accompany me when I go out. Lucius himself wanted you to be able to go out, and we now have found a way to avoid having anyone recognize you from the Center.”

“I don’t know how I would react if I saw anyone I knew from before, like any of my old friends,” she wondered.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “I would be very interested if you did.” Ginny suddenly looked obviously worried. “That would mean that there are possible allies to form a resistance with.” She paused, “Don’t even try to look shocked; you're a smart girl. I know you have figured out that we don’t support Him any longer, but right now there aren’t enough of us to do anything.”

“I don’t think there’s anyone left. They would have come for us,” Ginny stated.

“Not if they didn’t have the numbers or the power.” She covered her mouth quickly. “I may have said too much.”

Ginny knew very well that Narcissa had said exactly what she wanted to say, but she also knew that last statement was there for a reason. “Back to what you were saying about Lucius; one day out shopping won’t do much.”

“That’s why I’m making arrangements for you to take some lessons in some of your interests, and I think you should also start riding with me, at least a few evenings a week.”

  
  
  


She took her time getting ready the next morning. Narcissa's words made some sense to her. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing. She also remembered Hermione's advice about Harry from years before to not wait around for Harry and to have a life. Besides all that, it would be good to have some distance until she figured out her own feelings. Lucius said he didn’t want her having to cook all the time and that Tilly could do breakfasts, so why not enjoy sleeping in a bit?

She dressed in her black slacks and a mint green sweater. When she stepped into the dining room, Narcissa was already there. In the morning, the large rectangular table was always gone and replaced with a smaller, round one. “Are you ready? He’s going to be down any minute.” 

Lucius walked into the room before Ginny could reply. “Ladies,” he greeted and then took his seat at the table. 

“Lucius,” both women said together.

He reached out for Ginny’s hand. “I thought we could walk the grounds today. There’s a pretty spot where one can view Stonehenge. We could picnic there.”

“That’s lovely,” Ginny said, then took a sip of her orange juice.

Narcissa grabbed her own glass and caught Ginny’s eye.

“But Narcissa is taking me shopping today,” she finished.

“That could wait for another day,” he said dismissively. 

“No, Lucius. Ginny has appointments at more than one shop,” Narcissa pushed.

“Oh well, we will do something tonight then,” he decided.

“I don’t want to make any promises. What if I get upset when we’re out today?” Ginny cautioned.

Narcissa smiled proudly at Ginny. She was going to be amazing at this!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ladies of Malfoy Manor spent the whole day out. Ginny got a good look at how the world had changed. Under the Polyjuice influence, they could shop along Diagon Alley. Death Eaters and their families were at the top, supporters of the Dark Lord were below them, families that weren’t Pureblood after that, and then there was the slave class which was mostly Muggle borns. She had a better understanding of things now, but she was upset by this ‘new regime.’ When they got home, Narcissa gave Ginny the night off and sent her to her room to relax and recover from the upset.

When dinner time came, Lucius was surprised that Ginny wasn’t in the dining room. “Where is Ginevra?” he asked his wife.

“She was upset by what she saw while shopping on Diagon Alley today. She needs to be alone to process it.”

“You took her to Diagon Alley? Was it not you who said going there was not something you were willing to risk?” Lucius would never understand how a woman’s brain worked.

“I said I wasn’t willing to risk her having to deal with seeing men from the Center. Severus provided me with some Polyjuice potion so that we could go out without anyone recognizing her. I spent a good deal of gold on her today.”

“What exactly upset her?” he asked.

Narcissa was pleased to hear the concern in his voice. “She came face to face with the world she has spent a year just reading about. It’s now a reality for her.”

“Perhaps I should go talk to her after dinner,” he decided.

“No you shouldn’t, and for two reasons! One, it’s NOT acceptable for you to go into her bedchamber, even without her history. Two, I’m pretty sure she spent time crying and she wouldn’t want you to see her all puffy eyed.”

Years of training told Narcissa that Lucius was disappointed at this, which was good for him and better for Ginny.

The following morning, Ginny woke up to find a single coral rose and a note on her bedside table. _I missed_ _seeing you_ _last night,_ _Lucius_. She smiled.

Lucius had appointments he couldn’t get out of, which then ran late. Tilly informed him that Narcissa and Ginny had gone riding when he came home. While he was pleased that Ginny was trying something new, he was frustrated that he hadn’t seen her in two days! He stayed in and read the paper in the room closest to the door he knew Narcissa used when she returned from riding. After an hour, he heard laughter in the hallway. They had returned! He rose and made his way to the hall, but stopped at the door so he could hear them chatting. “Thank you, Narcissa, that was amazing!” Ginny exclaimed.

“I love being in control of a thousand pounds of muscle. You did so well! You really never rode before?” Narcissa asked.

“Closest would have been flying on Thestrals, but I only did that once.”

“Those things give me the creeps.”

“Ladies. Did you enjoy the ride?” Lucius asked after opening the door.

“It was wonderful to have someone to ride with!” Narcissa gushed. 

“I loved it!” Ginny said, grinning.

Narcissa gave Ginny a look, then said, “I’m going to head up. I’ll leave something for you to add to your bath water so that you're not stiff and sore in the morning. Soak in the water for at least thirty minutes.” She then turned to Lucius. “Good night.”

He stepped closer to Ginny. “I missed seeing you last night, and today,” he told her.

“I’m sorry. I think Narcissa is trying to give me a life, or a least as much of a life as she can.”

Her words felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He knew that nothing in her life was like it was before, and he was powerless to fix that for her. He came closer and reached out to pull her into his arms. 

She placed a hand on his chest. “I’m all sweaty and smelly,” she said as she looked up at him from under her lashes. 

Lucius knew he had to build up an immunity to what this look did to him, because due to her shortness, she would always be looking up at him. “I can handle it for long enough to kiss you.” He then kissed her, but when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she pulled back.

“I really need to wash up,” she stated, giving him a small frown.

He was disappointed. “I understand. Perhaps we could spend tomorrow morning together?”

She bit her lip. “I wish I could, but we have an appointment for a fitting for me at 10:30am tomorrow.”

_Had Narcissa_ _always kept_ _her this_ _busy?_ he wondered. “I could cook us a dinner that we could have alone tomorrow,” he suggested.

“I would enjoy that very much.”

Lucius had convinced both Draco and Narcissa to not be home for dinner. He wasn’t surprised when he came into the kitchen to start on dinner and Ginny was there. Her back was to him and he took the opportunity to enjoy her form. He couldn’t stop himself from recalling the reasons why a younger woman was better than a woman his own age. He was a man, after all. 

Ginny turned around and caught him staring. “Hi.” She smiled. “You look deep in thought.”

“I was just looking at something very lovely,” he replied.

This caused her to blush horribly.

He enjoyed that she was very readable and didn’t hide her emotions, as most women he knew did. He came over to her, whispering, “I need to kiss you.”

She nodded and leaned into him for the kiss; this one was tender. When he broke the kiss, he kept his arms around her. She looked up at him, melting him once more. This wasn’t fair! Then a solution hit him and he lifted her up onto the counter. Now she had to look across from him! “Here's the plan; you’re going to head to your room, take a nice long bath, then take your time getting ready. I will collect you at 6:30.”

“I thought I could help you with dinner,” she offered.

He shook his head. “No, my dear. You are far too distracting and I want to spoil you.”

Ginny had never dated anyone who could spoil her. She knew that it had nothing to do with Lucius’ money. It was more about the fact that teen boys lacked the knowledge of what spoiling a girl was. It was in that moment that she realized how very immature she was compared to him. She was still a child in many ways.

He was still standing before her. “Ginevra, what's wrong?”

“I can’t do this,” she whispered.

“Do what?”

“Explore this attraction.”

He stepped back to give her space. “Why do you say that? Have I upset you in some way?”

She shook her head as she slid down off the counter. “No, but we are worlds apart.” She went to leave. 

“Please stay and talk to me about why you say that.”

“My last boyfriend was when I was fifteen, and from sixteen til twenty one, I had no relationship with any living soul. I’m not mature enough for this,” she explained.

He didn’t know what to say. He had no clue of how to comfort or assure her. “Ginevra, I don’t want this,” he admitted.

“Please don’t be upset with me,” she pleaded.

“I’m disappointed, but I promised that you would be the one in control. I’m a man of my word.”

“Thank you for being understanding. I think I need to be alone.”

He nodded. “Go. I said I was cooking tonight, and I meant it.”

Ginny made her way to her room. Once there, for the first time since the war ended, she mourned what she had lost and all the things that were stolen from her. The things she would never have; a husband, a family of her own, a carefree single life, a job of her choice, her freedom. Not that the Malfoys hadn’t given her all the freedom that they safely could. She knew she was stunted at sixteen. She dug herself into a deep hole of self pity. After an hour or so, Tilly popped into the room. “Master Malfoy would like to know if you were still going to come down for dinner?”

“Tilly, please tell him I can’t, I just can’t!” she sobbed.

Tilly came over and placed a hand on hers. “Don’t cry, Ginny.” Ginny looked at Tilly to see tears in the elf’s eyes. 

“Thank you, Tilly. You’re always so kind to me.”

Some time later, a dinner tray appeared on the table in Ginny’s room. The wonderful smell of meat and garlic bread drifted over, causing Ginny to go over to take a look. There was a plate with steak, mushrooms, a stuffed potato, asparagus, garlic bread, a slice of cherry cheesecake, and a glass of wine. There was a card along with it and a rose, this time yellow in color.

_ Ginevra, _

_I don’t understand what happened. I_ _suspect you’re_ _not even sure, but_ _please remember_ _what I said._ _This is_ _your home._ _Nothing will change that._

_ Lucius _

Lucius Malfoy stayed up late that night pouting. He didn’t understand where she was coming from. One second, things were fine and the next, they weren’t. When Tilly returned from asking Ginny if she would still come down for dinner, the elf said she had been crying. 

When he finally headed to bed, he stopped at the top of the stairs. To the left were his bedchambers and Draco’s; to the right were Narcissa’s and Ginny’s. The house, still to this day and like it had for centuries, had the women down a different hall from the men.

He and Ginny were the only humans in the Manor tonight. He woefully looked down the hall to where her room was. He was tempted to go and check on her, but if she had wanted to talk, she would have come down to dinner. He knew he had to respect her privacy. He finally turned and made his way to his room.

He took his time and enjoyed his shower. Allowing himself some personal time, he fantasized about how being with her could have been, then climbed into bed and granted sleep to claim him. 

Hours later, he woke from a dream. He couldn’t recall any of it, but he swore he could still hear the screams from his dream. The screams wouldn’t fade. It wasn’t until he sat up that he realized he wasn’t being haunted from a dream of the past, but that the screaming was coming from down the hall. He grabbed his robe and barrelled out of his room and down the hall. As he moved, the screaming became louder until it was blood curdling, even to a Death Eater! The racket was coming from Ginny’s room! He burst in without knocking. The room was dark, only lit by the dying fire.

Ginny was thrashing around in her bed. He was shocked that anyone could still sleep while moving like that. “Ginevra.” He touched her shoulder. “Ginevra?” Still nothing. He placed a hand on each arm. “Ginny!” Her eyes flew open and she was fighting against his hold. “Ginevra, it was a dream.” He then let go of her.

She finally stopped moving. She was trying to catch her breath and process the fact it was a dream.

“Do you want some water?” he asked, knowing that screaming like she had been could make her very hoarse. He entered the bathroom and poured her some water, then returned with it to find her sobbing. He handed her the water; the glass shook as she brought it to her lips. He could see she was drenched in sweat.

“Narcissa?” Ginny croaked.

He stood over her. “She isn’t home this evening.” He paused, unsure what he should do. “That was some dream. Can I -”

“I want to feel safe.”

“How? How can I help?”

She reached out for his arm. “Hold me,” she pleaded.

“I will, but you are - I think you’ll be more comfortable if you have a shower.”

She looked down and pulled her sweat covered nightgown off of her body. “You’re right.” She got up, and as she was about to pass him, she again reached for his arm. “Promise me you’ll stay?”

Lucius knew he couldn’t leave her. “I won’t leave, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” She then slipped into the bathroom.

Lucius stood there knowing he had no clue how to help her. He turned on the light and looked at the bed. It was a disaster. It would have to be cleaned up. He heard the shower turn on. He figured he should take care of the bed. It was at that moment that Lucius realized he came out of his room so quickly that he never grabbed his wand. He was getting sloppy. He could hear her crying in the shower. He didn’t want to bother the house elves. Even they had a right to sleep. He made his mind up that she could sleep in his room. He  _ was _ a gentleman, after all. Once in his room, he could Transfigure something into a bed for himself. 

He took a seat in a chair by the fire and waited. He heard the crying and sobbing stop, and then the water turned off. He waited yet longer and after a few minutes, she called out to him. Her voice was still shaky. “Lucius, are you there?”

“I am,” he called back as he rose and crossed over to the bathroom door.

“I need a fresh nightgown. I never grabbed one.”

“Where are they?”

“Dresser, top -” dry sob, “drawer.”

He made his way to her dresser, opened it, and noticed that next to the nightgowns was underwear. She would need those too. He hastily grabbed a pair and the top nightgown, then returned to the bathroom door. He knocked and she opened the door just enough for her hand to reach out to take them from him. As she closed the door, she said “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When she came out of the bathroom, she reminded him of when she first came to the Manor; like she was made of glass. “How do you want me to make you feel safe? Do you want to talk about the dream?”

She quickly shook her head. “No. I...” She paused.

“Whatever you need, I’m here,” he said reassuringly.

“I felt safe when you held me. Could you do that until I fall asleep?” she pleaded.

He didn’t know how he could possibly do it, but he wanted to erase the nightmare she had had. “If that’s what you need, yes I can, but your bed needs some serious care. I promise I will be a gentleman. Come with me.”

She came towards him and took his hand, pulling his arm close to her body. She was almost hugging his arm. He was fully aware that just the thin fabric of her nightgown was between his flesh and hers.

Once in his room, he took his wand and Transfigured his chair into a very wide chesterfield. She took a seat on it and waited for him. He took a second to take the duvet off his bed and brought it with him, but first he stopped and placed an extra log on the fire and then took a seat. She almost instantly snuggled over to him. “Hold me.” He draped the blanket over both of them and then placed his arm around her. 

“Do you want to tell me about the dream?” She shook her head and then rested her head against his chest. “No one will hurt you here,” he promised. “Do you have dreams like that often?”

She wrapped her arm around him as if asurring herself he was there and real. “Not as much as before.”

“Narcissa helps you with them?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

He spent the night holding her, wishing he knew what the dream was. Wishing he could make it go away. Wanting to fix it for her.

  
  
  


He woke to the pleasurable feeling of fingers playing with the hair on his chest. “Mmmm, that feels good,” he muttered. 

“You stayed with me!” she stated. 

It didn’t escape him that she was still cuddled up in his arms, and he very much enjoyed the feeling. “It’s what you asked for and what you needed.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll always give you what you need,” he pledged. He wanted to remain there for the whole day; however, his morning erection was an issue. He didn’t want her to discover it by accident. “I need to relieve myself,” he said urgently.

She shuffled over, allowing him to get up in one swift move so his back was to her before she noticed anything.

When he finished in the bathroom, she was gone.

  
  


Lucius was on his way to work out when he spotted Narcissa arriving home. She smiled at him. “How did the evening go?” she asked.

Lucius couldn’t hide his pleasure that Ginny had needed comfort from him. “Not quite as planned. Let's speak in private.” 

Once they were safely locked in his study, she asked eagerly, “What happened?”

“I had the pleasure of waking up with Ginevra in my arms.”

Narcissa's eyes grew three times in size. “You gave me your word you would be a gentleman! And you bed her the first night you are left alone with her! She’s not ready for that!”

“I know that! She broke off our date before I even started to cook. I was alone til about two thirty in the morning when I woke to blood curdling screams. She was stuck in a night terror.”

“Oh dear.” 

“She's been having them for some time. Why didn’t you tell me she was suffering from night terrors?”

“What would you have done? Lucius, those terrors are from her time at that hellhole where she was raped daily for four years by some of the very men you once called friends! You are not the person to help her!” 

Lucius could feel her anger. “I was able to comfort her last night.”

“By fucking her? She was probably so ter…”

“I did NOT fuck her! I held her, letting her know she wasn’t alone and that she was safe!” he roared at her.

They both stared at each other. After a minute or two, Lucius continued, “She wouldn’t tell me about the dream. I think she’s going to need you today. I have to head out and won’t be here for dinner.” He turned and left Narcissa alone.

  
  


That night, when Lucius was readying himself for bed, there was a knock on his door. He expected Narcissa, or even Draco, wanting something. As he was still in the process of securing his hair back, he just called out, “Come in.” He heard the door open.

Ginny stood in the doorway. She wasn’t even sure why she was there, but when Lucius stepped out, shirtless, she saw the strong arms that had held her and seemed to keep those horrid dreams away. She must have taken too long to say something.

“Ginevra, is something wrong?” he asked.

She bit her lip nervously. She was in a powder blue satin bathrobe. “I- I was wondering if, maybe, I could sleep here again?” 

Lucius realized this was very much like a small child who had had a bad dream and wanted the comfort of the people who they could trust the most. He felt honored that she was seeking this comfort from him. “If you want, but Ginevra, I’m not twenty and I can’t sleep upright a second night in a row. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You would want to sleep in the bed,” she said, thinking about her choices.

“It would be the same as last night; just holding you,” he assured her.

“I trust you.”

He nodded. “Go climb in. I’ll be just a minute.” He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door to relieve himself.

She noted where his wand was and walked over to the other side of the bed. She slipped off her robe and climbed in, but she remained sitting and waited for Lucius.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, the thought flashed in his mind that he had never had an easier time getting a woman into his bed. However, he knew better than to say anything. He stood at the side of the bed and glanced down at his wand that was sitting on his bedside table, realizing she never even tried to touch it. "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't want to have those dreams tonight," Ginny admitted.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and then slid in. 

She seemed to wait for him to get into a comfortable position before settling herself. She lay down like a lover, with her head on his chest and her arm draped across him. 

"Are we good now?"

"Yes." 

He waved his hand and the light went out. 

Then, in a very timid voice, she said, “Thank you for this."

"I don't mind making you feel safe. I thought Narcissa was going to help you today."

"She did, and does, but last night, just knowing you were there and that I didn’t have to talk about it was so nice too," she explained.

Her words were inflating his ego. "Are you ready for sleep? Or do you want to chat for a while?" He was willing to do what she needed.

"I like hearing your voice this way." She referred to the fact her ear was on his chest.

He smiled at her statement. "Can I ask a question?" She nodded. "Did you figure out why you don't want to explore the idea of us?"

She shifted and looked up towards his face. "In many ways, I'm still sixteen or seventeen. I have no clue how to date a man. Only boys."

He tried to look down at her. "I haven’t dated anyone as young as you in many years, and I have never dated anyone who has dealt with the stuff you have. No matter what, it would have been something new to both of us." He paused, "If I wasn't willing to go slow and figure out what was happening, I never would have kissed you in the first place."

She was quiet, but her playing with his chest hair told him she was still awake. He took his free hand and covered her hand that was playing with his chest hair, just stopping her enough so he knew he had her attention. "If you change your mind, let me know."

She twisted her hand in his til they were holding hands. She then raised herself up so she could look down at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really, but you also can't expect a man to wait forever," he cautioned. He then realized she was bringing her lips down to his. Her kiss was soft and tender, but deep. 

He didn’t want to end it, but winning the war was more important than a single battle. He broke the kiss. “Ginevra, please remember I am only human!” he warned her. “You're here tonight for comfort. I don’t want to reach the point where I forget that fact.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and settled back down with her head on his chest. 

“Don’t be sorry. I like you kissing me, but you are a stunning, beautiful witch in my bed, and I am only a wizard. There are some biological issues that come into play. You need me to take things slow; what I expect to be painfully slow.” He paused for a moment. “This is an advantage to being with a man and not a boy. I have some control, patience, and an understanding that this right now,” he squeezed her in his embrace to punctuate his point, “is far more intimate than having a sexual incourse.” She let out a long sigh. “We can take things as slow as you need.”

When he woke the following morning, he was spooning her and he had a huge issue between them! He wanted her to wake with him still holding her. She never said that they were going to see where things were going to go with them, but it was clear to him. Even if she wasn’t aware of what she wanted consciously, she did know on some level. Now he had to deal with his pressing issue before she woke up!

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

What’s The Real Motive?

The bedchamber door then opened. “Lucius?”

He shot his wife a death glare.

She took in the scene as Ginny started to stir. Lucius gave a sharp nod to Narcissa, and while she didn’t look happy, she shut the door. 

Ginny stretched her body, pushing it against him. He was relieved that the years of seeing his wife in his bedchamber had the effect it always had; his member was totally soft. Ginny had reached for his hand, and cuddling closer to him, she placed it almost between her breasts. Was she trying to torment him? He wanted to touch them, hold them, squeeze them, and play with them, but he knew he shouldn’t go there. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Very much, thank you.” Her voice sounded sleepy. “How about you?”

He pulled her closer to him. “Better than I have in a very long time.”

“We can’t stay like this forever,” she lamented. 

“No, but my door is always open to you.” His mind started to wander to all the things he would love to do with her. He had to stop; he wasn’t one of those school boys she had dated. “Do you want the bathroom first?”

“Please.” She went to pull herself from his embrace. 

Before releasing her, he took a chance and kissed her soundly, then he allowed her to escape. He watched her, noting her shapely legs. They might be short, but they were still great legs. He knew he was going to need a long shower.

He sat on the edge of his bed waiting for her to finish. When the door opened and she came out, he reached for her hand. “I will see you later.”

She gave him a crooked smile. “Yes, sir.”

He chuckled at her. “Brat.”

  
  


It wasn’t until about eleven in the morning that Narcissa was able to corner him without Ginny around. “What was that?” she hissed; she wasn’t happy.

“She came to my room last night,” Lucius explained. “She wanted to feel safe. What should I have done? Told her no?”

“You had her in your bed, Lucius.” She was very concerned and frustrated. 

“We were both decent. I was a perfect gentleman,” he assured his wife. “You need to figure out how you feel about this. One minute you are telling me to sweep her off her feet and the next you are upset about finding her in my bed. As my wife, I guess you should be. However, the reason you're upset has nothing to do with the fact that you’re my wife and everything to do with her.”

“I don’t want her hurt. Is that so bad of me?”

“And you think I will hurt her?” He looked pointedly at her. 

“I know your temper. I don’t know how she will react to it.”

“Why? What has she told you?”

“About you, Lucius, not much. About her time there, it’s not my place to share that with you. But I want that place shut down, almost more than I wanted to know if Draco was safe.”

He knew all too well how bad she, they both, had needed to know Draco was unharmed. “It’s that bad?”

“Each time she tells me something, I think this has to be the worst, and the next time she tells me something, I realize I was wrong! I worry so much about how you might react if she pushes you away when you think that you’re about to have sex with her.”

He sat next to her and took her hand. “I asked her and she said she wasn’t a virgin when she arrived there. A number of her friends ensured that wasn’t something that would be taken from them by force. I have to wonder if that's not why they weren’t handed out as prizes and sent to the Center instead.”

“I’m glad she wasn’t. Did she tell you if she loved the boy?” she asked.

“Not really. I think it happened when they were hiding in the school. I recall Draco saying that she was dating Potter before Draco left school at the end of his sixth year.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“That she dated a boy? A boy who could have changed all this? She dated, which is normal. He was a boy, she was a girl. I can’t fault her for her life and not expect her to not do the same.”

“I have worried that your jealous side would mess this up. I’m pleased to see you’re growing,” Narcissa stated.

“I’m wanting to be with a girl who can’t have the fairy tale and who has to look my wife in the eye every day. I don’t have room to be jealous. I even left her alone last night with my wand.”

“I have allowed her to use mine a few times. Lucius, she does trust us and she does want to be here. I offered once to give her her freedom,” she admitted.

He hated that idea. “What did she say to that?”

“Her words were ‘Where would I go? I have nothing and no one to go to.’ That was the day she started using my first name. Could we look for any of her family or friends?”

“Her parents’ and three of her brothers’ bodies were found after the battle,” Lucius informed his wife. “The other three were searched for and are believed dead. As for friends, girls she knew would have ended up at the Center, like her. They are either dead or popping out babies like a puppy in a puppy mill. Boys she knew are also dead or in hiding. And I don’t want to lose her.” He paused, “But I will see if there’s anyone who may know something to correct me. I have to go to a meeting tonight. She’s welcome to sleep in my bed tonight, but can you keep her busy until I have a chance to shower after? I think a few of the others often head to the Center after meetings. I don’t want any odors that might cling to me to bother her.”

“If I was remotely attracted to you Lucius, I could love you!” she said, smiling broadly. 

He rose, laughing at her. “You do love me! As your friend and father of your son.”

  
  
  


That night, Ginny tried to go to sleep on her own. She wasn’t sure why Lucius wasn’t home for dinner, or for that matter, the whole evening. A part of her was scared he might have a lover he wasn’t telling her of. She should be tired, for Narcissa had insisted on riding for an extra hour and a half. She couldn’t recall when she felt as alone as she did tonight. It was one in the morning when she decided she needed to face the fear that had been bugging her all night. She got out of bed, put her robe on, and headed down the hall. If Lucius didn’t answer, it meant he was elsewhere and with someone else, but she would at least know. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

  
  


Lucius had come home late, showered, and waited for Ginny to come to his room. But when 12:45am passed, he gave up on the idea. He summoned himself a drink and was standing by the fireplace staring into the fire. He reflected on the meeting he had been forced to endure. He was in a foul mood; he didn’t know if it was the meeting or his discussion earlier with Narcissa. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He waved his hand and the door opened. He was then hit with a force as Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arm around her. “What’s wrong? Another bad dream?”

“No. It’s silly, really,” she confessed. “You weren’t at dinner.”

He shifted so they were facing each other. “No. I had a meeting I couldn’t get out of. Are you staying here tonight?”  
  


“If you’ll allow me.”

He couldn’t help but snicker at her. “Ginevra, you will always be welcome in my bed, even if it’s only for comfort.” Then to lighten things up, he added, “You don’t take up much space and you don’t hog the covers!” She was doing it again; looking up at him through her eyelashes. “May I kiss you?” he asked.

“I was afraid you would never ask. Sir,” she whispered

“Brat.” He was less than gentlemanly about this kiss; it was filled with a good deal of passion and hunger. When he felt her tongue against his lips, he willingly allowed her entrance. He slid his hand down to her backside. He loved the curve of her ass. He took a chance and pressed her to him, allowing her to feel his erection that she had so easily caused. He did this not to ask for anything, but to let her know that if she continued much longer, she wouldn’t be getting any sleep in his bed.

It had been so long since she was excited about someone wanting her, and she wanted to let him know how much she wanted him too. But she knew she wasn’t ready yet for sex. Still, a part of her wanted to check out his manhood. She settled for pulling back and stealing a peek at his tenting, black sleeping pants. 

“Good thing you stopped. I was nearly ready to carry you to the bed.” She blushed. “Merlin, I like seeing you blush,” he confessed. 

She pulled away and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. “You would think I would be so past the point of blushing.”

This was a side of her he hadn’t seen. “Because of what you have endured?”

“I’m not exactly innocent. I shouldn’t blush at anything, really.”

He had a feeling she was on the precipice of a huge breaking point. He felt Narcissa should be here, but he also felt doing the wrong thing could stop her flow. He had to fly by the seat of his pants. “You had no choice and no power. You do now.”

“How can you want me, knowing how many have…”

He sat next to her. “...Have taken things by force?” He finished her sentence. “That doesn’t make you less of a woman.” He reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“I’m a slut and a whore! No one could ever love me!” The tears poured down her face.

“No you aren’t, not for a second.” He took her hand in his. “When you give yourself to someone of your own free will, they will be more honored than a man is when he makes love to a virgin because you are telling him you trust him enough to never violate a very sacred trust that most women don’t even know is possible.”

“You don’t see me as damaged goods?” she asked meekly.

He chose his words carefully. “No, not for a second. Not the way you must be thinking, I worry more about the damage to your mind. Ginevra, I have heard from both Draco and Severus about how fearless you were and your fiery personality. I heard about a girl who sometimes showed more bravery than brains. I want to see _her_ . I want to help _her_ feel safe enough to come out.”

“I hate them, I hate them all!”

“Of course you do.”

“I want to kill them!” she declared.

_She wasn’t_ _the only one_ , he thought. “Give me a name and I will give you that chance,” he vowed. She looked him in the eye. He might have gone too far. “Should I call Narcissa?”

“No, it’s late. I can talk with her tomorrow. I can still stay here tonight?”

“I already told you you could. Why would that change?”

“You won’t let go of me?”

“Not for a second,” he promised.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

He lay awake for hours after she fell asleep, thinking about what she said, how it made him feel, what he wanted to do to those men. 

  
  
  


In the morning, while she still lay wrapped in his arms, he said, “I want to let Narcissa know what took place here last night.”

“Why?” she asked sleepily.

“Ginevra, she hasn’t told me much, but I know she’s trying to help you with this, I do know that you have talked more about general things at the Center, but not much about your own experience. Last night, I think you hit a huge turning point. I want you to recover from this.” He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder.

“You said you wanted the old me to come out. What if you don’t like her?”

“Why wouldn’t I like her?”

“She shares her father's beliefs. She would hate this world, and she would be fighting against it.”

“She wouldn’t be the only one. Severus told me you and Longbottom were the leaders of your Resistance at Hogwarts. That means you stand up for what you believe in.”

“But she didn’t like you,” Ginny countered. 

“I’m not the person she thought I was.” He shifted so she was looking at him. “Ginevra, allow me to explain something to you; this world isn’t what I wanted. Yes, I feel Purebloods should remain Pureblooded. Do I feel that all Muggles should,” he paused to find the right word, “Die? No! Perhaps not be in this country. No one should be a slave, or killed for what they believe. Truthfully, I now wish your side had won, even with the expectation that had that happened, you wouldn’t be here with me.”

She seemed a bit surprised by this. "If He was gone tomorrow, you would be happy?"

"If He was gone tomorrow, I think there are enough of us to effectively change things for the better. Possibly even overturn those who are ruining things."

She shifted so she was sitting up. "Really? Why are you telling me this? I don't know where anyone is hiding. You can't get to them from me!" 

She shot out of the bed and out of his room. 

"FUCK!" he roared as he jumped from the bed. He heard her door slam shut. He went to go after her. 

Narcissa had heard the commotion and opened her door. "Merlin’s beard! What's going on?" 

"I need to talk to her," Lucius stated urgently.

"You aren’t going anywhere near her in the state you’re in. Get in here!" 

Once he was in the room, she closed the door and placed a charm so they wouldn’t be disturbed. "What happened?"

"I think she thinks this was all an attempt to get her to tell us where the remaining Resistance members are hiding!"

"How in Hades did that happen?" Narcissa asked. "Sit down and explain things to me."

"She came to my room late last night. She had a huge breakthrough; she confessed to thinking others viewed her as a whore or a slut."

"I told you to let me deal with that stuff!"

He got up and started pacing. "I know. I thought about calling you. I even offered to get you at one point. She didn’t want that." He looked at Narcissa with helplessness..

"How does this turn into her thinking you want her to turn her friends and loved ones over?"

“This morning, we were talking about the Ginny Weasley that Draco and Severus have told us of. I talked about how I want to see her come out from where she has been hiding."

"Go on."

"She didn't think I would like her because of her beliefs. I told her how I, we, feel that if the Dark Lord was gone, we think there would be enough people willing to fight for change." He paused, "She, I think, thought I have been trying to trick her into exposing a hideout."

"Dammit, Lucius!" Narcissa was doing something he hadn’t seen her do in years, decades really; biting her nails.

"However, on the good side, she returned! The girl of the past showed up to protect those she cares for!"

"Okay, I'll give her a bit to cool down and then talk to her," Narcissa said and sighed heavily.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Search

An hour later, Narcissa found Ginny's room empty. She wasn’t overly worried; Ginny was either in the kitchen or garden, possibly even at the stables. The girl needed some time to cool off. Hours later, the Manor and grounds had been searched. Ginevra was gone! Narcissa was beside herself with worry. Lucius was ready to kill someone; he didn’t know who though. Draco didn’t understand how she got past the wards until he learned that the horses were able to go past the wards and take a rider with them, undetected. They had searched the area surrounding the Manor, but turned up nothing. Severus and Draco’s most trusted friend, Blaise Zabini, were assisting with the search. No one wanted to alert anyone else for fear of what could happen if someone else found her.

They had all headed back to the Manor to regroup. Narcissa was nearly inconsolable and very angry with Lucius. "I can't believe you got her that upset!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who showed her how to get past the wards, Narcissa!" Lucius lashed out at her.

"High emotions aren't going to get us anywhere," Blaise stated.

"Lucius, you need to calm down. Taking out your anger on Narcissa isn't going to bring Ginny home any quicker," Severus snapped.

Even Draco vented. "Bloody pig-headed girl!" he exclaimed. 

Narcissa was looking down at the newspaper. "It's going to be getting cold soon. She doesn't even have a warm cloak."

Severus came over to Narcissa and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She’s a smart witch. She will take cover somewhere."

"No brooms are missing, and she left the horse. We know she is on foot, so she will have to rest soon. She won't get far," Blaise speculated. "We need to figure out where she would head to. Professor Snape, can you check the locations of any Order safe holds you know of? She might head there looking for clues, hidden wands or Portkeys."

"There’s one I know of for sure, but that's a two to three days’ walk from here. There are a couple of other places I can think of that might have been used, like your sister’s place," he stated, looking at his lover.

"We also have to assume she could be hiding with Muggles," Draco offered. 

"Right now, she must be taking everything we ever said to her out of context and spinning it to fit what she misunderstood from this morning! There's not much we can do now that the sun is going down, but I don’t want her out there alone at night,” Narcissa said with worry in her voice. 

"Draco and I can fly an increasing grid pattern tonight, all night," Blaise suggested. 

"I will check the places I know of, and perhaps set a few alerts in case she shows up," Snape declared.

"What if she didn’t run? What if that guest from the party showed up and took her?" Narcissa wondered. 

Lucius couldn’t say that wasn't possible. The idea made him sick. He was mad at himself for not having found out who it was who attacked her months before. "Draco, Blaise, pay visits to everyone who was at that party."

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Someone who was a regular at the Center that had a nickname for Ginevra spotted her the night of Draco’s party. He attacked her. She fought back and she thinks she cut him with a knife," Lucius explained to Blaise.

"Do you think this might be revenge?" Draco asked.

Narcissa was crying now. "She told me he got off on women screaming in pain!"

"Who was it?" Blaise asked.

"She said she didn't know him before the Center, so I would think he’s not from Hogwarts. At least not when she was there," Lucius guessed.

"That's somewhere to start; people we know that go to the Center, but weren't at Hogwarts. Let's go, Blaise," Draco urged.

"Draco, if you find her, don't try to be a hero; send word to us. I'm going to fly the grid. I know I won't be able to sit still and wait for news," Lucius advised.

  
  
  


The next day around two, Blaise sent word that he found something. "In this Muggle town about a day’s walk east of here, I took the time to walk around the town, thinking I might have a better perspective on where someone on foot might go. I saw this in a shop window." He held out the bracelet Narcissa had given Ginny. "She sold it and got about 600 pounds for it."

Narcissa was hurt that Ginny had sold it, but also relieved. This meant Ginny had money. "She can get herself food, at least."

"It also means she can pay for a ride or different clothing. Even hair dye. This makes finding her harder, " Severus stated.

"I want her home safe," Narcissa said.

"I think she would try to go to places she knows. The Burrow, the Order’s headquarters in London, possibly even Hogwarts. But I also think if she's being smart, she’s going to avoid the magical world," Severus reasoned.

"She might head for the coast to try to get some transport to Europe and out of the United Kingdom. Rivers always lead to the coast. We should try following the rivers," Lucius brainstormed.

"What if she fell into a river?" Narcissa was clearly thinking of every worst case scenario.

"We all need some sleep or we're all going to be useless," Snape said. They had been searching nonstop for two days. “Let’s all take a few hours to get some rest, then regroup,” Snape decided. After everyone else headed off for sleep, he and Lucius sat together, thinking. “Why did you let her know that there are some of us who don’t support him any longer? That news would have been better coming from anyone else.”

“She was afraid I wouldn’t like the old her,” Lucius said.

“Stupid girl.” Snape paused, “She’s right, however. The Ginny Weasley she is suppressing, you would likely want to kill or be head over heels with.”

“I already am that,” Lucius admitted. “She’s always in my mind. Do you think I’m right; running like this is a sign she’s becoming herself again?”

Severus nodded. “More bravery than brains. A part of me thinks it could be good if she found someone or something. If the Order survives in any way, they will rebuild somehow.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Found

  
  
  


Two days later, Snape was flying to search further for Ginny. He had been following a small river when he noticed smoke coming from an abandoned shack. It seemed out of place. He was going to continue; he knew it was maybe another six hours from there on foot to where the Burrow had been. He believed that that's where she would likely head; the place she knew best. He found himself looking back at the shack. Something told him to go and check it out. He turned back and landed nearby, but to the back of the rotted, weathered shack. There were boards missing and smoke was pouring out. He heard a cough from inside. When he pushed the old door open, more smoke rushed out. There was a smoldering mess inside that he guessed was an attempt at building a fire. On the far side of the attempt for a fire was what looked like a bundle of clothing. Snape moved towards it and spotted the vibrant red hair. “You stupid, stupid girl!” he exclaimed. 

She didn’t respond to him. When he reached out for her, he realized she was unconscious. He then felt for a pulse, which was very weak. He scooped up the girl and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. “Narcissa!” he called out. “Narcissa, I have her!”

Narcissa came running out to see Snape cradling Ginny’s small body. “Oh, Ginny!” The image of the dark haired man who always wore black holding the body of a girl with red hair and a purple cloak was haunting at best. “What’s wrong with her?” she asked.

“We need to get her out of these wet things and warmed up. I suspect she has hypothermia and smoke inhalation,” Snape speculated.

“Let’s get her to her room.” Once they got her safely there, Narcissa headed into the bathroom. “I’ll draw a warm bath,” she said.

“No, she needs dry heat! Blankets, water bottles wrapped in cloth, and when she wakes, warm fluids to drink,” he stated, placing her on the bed. He drew his wand to magic her clothing off.

“Severus, allow me. Turn away or send word to Lucius and the others.”

“Put her in something warm and long, and then get all the blankets you can find,” he instructed.

Severus sent word to the other searchers, and the second Narcissa said Ginny was decent and in fresh, dry clothing, Severus started working at a feverish speed. “Narcissa, go to my lab and bring back these items, please.” He gave her a shopping list of things he needed.

Lucius was the next to arrive. He was so thankful when he got word that she was found that he wanted to hold her, but Severus stopped him. “We can’t jar her, Lucius. She could die!”

The stuff Narcissa brought back would help, but it would be hours before they could even try any of those things. “Her heart could stop pumping blood, causing her to die. Even once we get her body temperature back up, she could have pneumonia. She might be safe here, but she’s not out of danger yet,” Severus cautioned them. “We’ll have to monitor her for some time.” 

“How long do we have to wait?” Lucius asked.

“We will watch her for about 72 hours, but she could have brain damage. She will wake up when she’s ready; there’s no exact timeline.” 

They all took shifts sitting with her. Severus was with her when she finally woke up. He knew both Lucius and Narcissa wanted to know the second she woke, but he didn’t let them know immediately. “What happened?” Ginny mumbled.

Severus wasn’t surprised by the possible memory loss. “You ran away. You were missing for four days. I think you fell into water and made yourself very ill,” he explained.

“Where’s Narcissa or Lucius?”

“I’ll get them soon. Ginny, I need you to hear me; you might yet recall the events of the last few days, and if you do, you can’t lose your temper again. I know you feel you have no reason to believe me, but think about this; someone alerted the Order that Sirius Black was believed to be at the Ministry and that you teens were heading there the night Black was killed. You should realize that it was I that told you lot. Ginny, no one here is trying to do anything but protect you. What Lucius told you was so you would be informed, not to get you to give information about your friends or the Order. Honestly, I think he might be in love with you.”

She looked confused.

“I don’t have a way to convince you. Nothing I say or do can change what you believe, but use your head. It’s been five years since the war ended. There’s no way the Dark Lord would put a plan in place that would take years for what would be obsolete intel.” 

She nodded. His words made sense, but she didn’t recall what happened as to how she ended up here. The last thing she recalled was choosing to go to see if Lucius was home.

“I’m going to call Narcissa and Lucius now. Alright?”

  
  
  


Lucius was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed. He watched Narcissa fawn over Ginny, the whole time wishing she would go away and allow him to be alone with her. With every minute passing, he was growing more annoyed with Narcissa. He hated to admit it, but the thought of using the killing curse on her just so he could be alone with the younger witch flashed through his mind! When Ginny started looking sleepy, he reached his limit. “Narcissa, get out!” he hissed.

“Oh, well yes. I have some things to check on. I’ll be back later,” she promised Ginny.

“Not for quite some time,” he suggested. She left the room with a knowing smirk.

He waited until the door was shut behind Narcissa, then made his way to the bed. “You had me worried,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry,” she offered. She still hadn’t recalled the events of her last eight or so hours at the Manor or any of her time away.

He was no longer mad that she took off. By the morning of the second day, his anger was replaced with worry and fear. “I want to hold you,” he confessed as he sat on her bed and took her hand. 

“I’d like that.” 

He smiled. “Then roll over.” Once she did, he laid down on the bed and spooned her, pulling her as close to his body as he dared. “None of us got much sleep while you were gone,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry. I honestly don’t have a clue why I left.”

“I do; the person you were before returned. You were rash and you wanted to protect those you love.” 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“Never apologize for being you! As mad as I was, I admired the bravery you showed by taking off.”

“If you’re going to insist on laying with her, you would do better to provide her with skin to skin contact. It’s the best way to warm her,” Severus stated, startling both of them.

“Will it really help?” Ginny asked. 

“It’s the single most effective way to warm someone,” Severus said.

“Would you?” she asked Lucius.

“You would be comfortable with that?” he questioned.

“I’m still so cold.”

“Ginny, ideally it would mean no clothing,” Snape explained to her.

“I’m sure it would still help if we left our underwear on,” Lucius suggested. He knew that she wouldn’t be ready to lay naked with him.

Ten minutes later, and against Narcissa’s judgement, they were ready. Ginny was in her panties and a bra she wore when she went riding. Lucius had changed to his robe and a pair of briefs instead of his usual boxers. Severus had instructed them to have as much skin to skin contact as possible.

Lucius had performed a spell to ensure he remained flaccid. He then returned to Ginny's room. Narcissa was back and offering to provide the same service. "I'll be fine with Lucius," Ginny assured the other woman. 

  
  


Narcissa wasn’t happy with any of them. Ginny would be forgiven, but Lucius and Severus, on the other hand, wouldn’t be as lucky. 

Lucius crawled under the mountain of blankets. He lifted Ginny enough to place his one arm around her and spooned her again and his other arm was draped over her. He could feel the chill still coming from her body. "Is this okay?" he checked with her. 

"Yes, it's just like the other night in your room."

"I thought you might not feel that way without a nightgown." It took all of his will power to not kiss her. This was to be therapeutic, not about his wants, even if he just wanted to ensure she knew she was cared for.

She reached for his hand and brought it to her cheek. "You're not going to hurt me. You’re so warm!" She tried to push her body closer to his to leech all the warmth she could.

"You were very upset with me. That's why you left," he informed her.

"Over what?"

"We can talk about it when you're better. For now, know I am being honest with you. That way, if your memories return, you won't feel I was hiding something from you."

"Okay."

"Ginevra, please remember that you are safe here, and loved. None of us got any sleep due to our worry about you."

“I feel bad about causing all of this.” The tone of her voice made her sound very small.

“Don’t. It's forgiven and forgotten. I want to do something for you.”

She shifted. “You are doing something; you’re warming me up.”

“I meant something like getting you a gift. Is there anything you would like?” he murmured into her hair.

“Not really. Can we move? I want to rest my head on your chest.”

“Your wish is my command.” Once they resettled, Ginny fell asleep very quickly. Lucius savoured every second that the redhead spent in his arms. He was tempted to touch her in more intimate ways, but never followed through on the temptation. 

  
  


There was only a few days between Ginny needing to be slowly reheated and her burning up with fever. Pneumonia had set in. 

Lucius almost never left Ginny's side; she took great comfort in him being there. He had lost his father to a simple illness, dragonpox, years before, causing illness to always worry him. 

He allowed Severus to tend to her medically, and Narcissa to care for her as needed, but he was almost always in the room hovering from a distance. 

"Lucius, she's going to beat this. She’s young and strong," Severus assured his oldest friend. "There’s no reason for her not to be alright."

" I'm the reason she ran; because of me she left here. Who knows what she encountered while she was gone?" Lucius vented to Severus while Narcissa assisted Ginny with her personal needs. 

"I am giving her the best care possible, and you aren't to blame for her choice to run. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn’t run before. She is a fighter. She, Longbottom, and Lovegood were running Hogwarts much better than I. Both Carrows hated her and her gang. Those kids broke into my office and tried to steal a sword! The Center changed her, but while she’s been here, Narcissa and you have been healing her mind."

"Will her memory of what's missing return?" Lucius interrupted.

"The mind is a complex and tricky thing. She could be blocking out something to protect herself from it."

"The night before she took off, there was, I think, a huge breakthrough. Because of that, I keep thinking; is that what gave her the determination to run? I take it we have lost that breakthrough."

"I think you have, but Lucius, I'm sure you have learned something with her having that breakthrough. You can use that knowledge to help her."

"I shouldn’t try to recreate the events of that breakthrough."

“There would be little point to it; the odds of it happening again are slim at best. For a breakthrough to occur again, she would have to be in the exact same mindset as that night.”

“I want her so bad, it hurts! I know she isn’t ready, which is fine. I will wait, but I want her to open her heart to me,” Lucius confided.

“Do you think I’m blind? I know you want her. She was calling for you last night when you had to leave. She takes great comfort in you being near.”

  
  
  


Ginny’s recovery had been slow at best. Her coughing was growing less with each day. She still could not recall anything of her time away. She continually tried to bring the memories back. She thought she might have recalled a few seconds of walking somewhere she had never been. But even she had to admit she did not know if she was remembering or if trying to she pictured it so well she created the flash in her own mind. Or maybe the flash she had was a dream.

During her recovery Lucius was almost always nearby. He, most days kept her company, over her meals he would have a tray for himself too. When she was very weak he had read to her. He had told her stories of his youth and the trouble he would get himself in too. The most shocking thing she had learned about him was he told the lamest joke she had ever heard. But he spent each night holding her, which gave her a great scent of safety.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jealously, Anyone?

Ginny’s recovery had been slow at best. Her coughing was growing less with each day, but she still couldn’t recall anything of her time away. She continually tried to bring the memories back. She thought she may have recalled a few seconds of walking somewhere she had never been, but even she had to admit she didn’t know if she was remembering an actual event or something she created in her own mind. Or maybe it had been part of a dream.

During her recovery, Lucius was almost always nearby. Most days, he kept her company and during her meals he would have a tray for himself, too. When she was very weak, he had read to her. He also told her stories of his youth and the trouble he would get himself into. The most shocking thing she had learned about him was he told the lamest jokes she had ever heard, but he spent each night holding her, which gave her a great sense of safety.

  
  


One morning, after she had taken her shower, she took her time brushing her hair out. It was getting very long now; it came to the small of her back. She would have to ask Lucius to use a drying charm on her hair once she left the bathroom. She unwrapped the towel that was around her body and put on the PJ pants that Narcissa gave her when it became clear that Lucius was spending every night in Ginny’s room. Ginny was touched by the fact that Narcissa had done that for two reasons. One; Narcissa had recalled that Ginny was very happy when she got slacks because they made her feel more protected, and two; it was motherly that Narcissa worried that Ginny might want that same protection with Lucius sleeping in her bed. But Lucius had been a gentleman, so far. The worst he had done was one night she felt him tracing the line of the waistband of her underwear. There had been a few kisses, but no full snogging since before she was sick. As she pulled on her tank top, she decided that she was going to change that today. Growing up with her brothers had taught her a few things, like knowing that not putting her bra on with the thin shirt would at the very least catch his attention. She gave herself one last check in the mirror, and looking her reflection in the eye, she told herself, “It’s time to take control.” She returned to the bedchamber to find there was a hat box with a bow sitting on the table next to the chair Lucius lazily sat in. 

Lucius pretended to read as he waited for her. When the door opened, he instantly noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra, but he continued to make like the book in his hand was engrossing.

“What’s this?” she asked, coming over to the table. 

“A little something for you,” he stated, looking up from the page. He stole a glance at her braless breast, poorly hidden under the microthin material.

She smiled and reached out to shake the box. He stopped her, though. “I wouldn’t shake it. Just open it.”

The box itself was a simple, off-white hat box with a lavender bow that was nearly the size of the top of the box. She pulled it closer to her and then lifted the lid to find a little, long-haired, black kitten with huge blue eyes. “Aww! It’s so cute!” she gushed and reached in to pull the kitten out. It mewed at her as she lifted it. “Oh, she’s scared.” The kitten was so fluffy and soft. Ginny cuddled it to her face.

“I take it you like your gift?” he asked.

“I do. I really do! Is it a girl or a boy?”

“She is female,” he replied. He smiled at the joy he had given Ginny.

“We’re going to have to find a name for you.” Ginny's plan from earlier was forgotten. “Why did you give her to me?” 

“I said a while back I wanted to get you a gift. When I saw her in the shop, she seemed so unique and beautiful, like you. I knew fate was lending me a hand. I also thought she could keep you company tomorrow night.”

Ginny was cuddling her new little friend as she asked, “What's tomorrow night?”

“A function the rest of us must attend. I’m afraid it will be just you and the house elves alone in the Manor. I don’t want to go.”

She smiled at him. “I’ll be fine.”

The kitten had its fill of being held and wanted to be let down to play. “Her dish is next to the closet. Show her where it is.” He watched as she carried the kitten to the dish. “What are you thinking for a name?”

Ginny shrugged, then put the kitten in front of her dish. “I’m not sure. I think I’ll wait a bit and get to know her first,” she stated as she watched the kitten. Ginny turned around, suddenly remembering her goal from earlier. ”Can you dry my hair?”

“Of course.” He drew this wand and looked at it for a second. He recalled a dark day years before when Voldemort demanded Lucius lend him his wand and how powerless he had felt. It amazed him now as he realised he wouldn’t be bothered if Ginny borrowed his wand. He might not be able to get her her own wand, but there was no way anyone could tell if she used his. “If you ever want or need to, I want you to know you may use my wand yourself.” He then did the simple spell for her.

She was touched at what he said, even if she had no clue how big what he was saying really was. “Would you sit with me on the bed?” she asked.

He followed her over to the bed. “Is something wrong? Are you feeling tired?” He sounded worried.

“Yes, something is very wrong.”

“I’ll call Severus,” he offered.

“I don’t want him to fix what’s wrong, I want you to,” she stated. 

“Ginevra?”

She reached out for his hands, lacing her fingers with his. “I miss you kissing me senseless. It’s been weeks.”

“Oh,” he said, now understanding the lack of a bra or robe. “I didn’t want to overtax you.”

“I’m tired of talking.'' She drew him in closer. Lucius wasn’t going to refuse the young witch her request. They greedily embraced each other. He kissed his way down her neck, which caused her to moan. 

“Ginevra, are you enjoying yourself?” he whispered against her skin.

“Very much, sir,” she teased. She then reached for his hand and placed it on her breast.

“You ARE a brat,” he murmured as he enjoyed being allowed to fondle her. He was pleased for the progress this act on her part showed. It took nearly five months since he first enjoyed the view of her cleavage before getting to touch them! It was a duration record for him. Never had it taken that long before. He didn’t even mind the meager amount of fabric between his hand and her bare skin. He could feel her nipples harden at his touch. 

“You could take me,” she whispered to him.

That was the moment he broke away. “No my love, it’s not time for that,” he explained. 

“Why?”

“Ginevra, I won’t take you. When the time comes, you will be in complete control and you will ravish me. You won’t give yourself to me, you will demand and take what you want and need. You will want it so bad that no power could stop you. Not that I have any intention of stopping you when that happens.” 

The little kitten started to cry on the floor at the foot of her bed.

“You do want me, right?” she questioned.

He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul. “I want you more than anything I have ever wanted, but you have been taken by so many, I don’t want to do anything that will upset you. With you in control, we will learn what works best and build your trust in me.” He paused, looked down at her hands, and then back to her eyes, “You are my angel, my perfect angel.” He did his best to let her know that he saw her as the opposite of the words she used to describe herself the night before she ran away. The kitten’s cries were getting more demanding and desperate. “Someone else wants some attention.” He leaned over and scooped up the little baby, then handed her to Ginny. “Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I do, and it means a lot to me. Where do you all have to go tomorrow night?” Ginny asked, holding the little cat in her arm and stroking its nose.

“There's a black tie social event all of us are expected to be at. It’s a Voldemort thing.”

“Black tie? So you're going to look all dashing?” she speculated.

“I suppose.” He was thankful that she was protected from having to attend.

“Will I get to see you looking like that?”

“If you want,” he said.

She nodded, then moved her hand to poke at the single white spot on the kitten’s neck. “It looks like a diamond. Maybe that’s what I will call her. For now.”

Lucius quite liked the name. He had thought of getting her jewels, but they didn’t seem like the type of gift she would enjoy.

The next evening, Ginny was playing with Diamond and a string. Lucius had left to get ready for the event. There was a knock on her door. “Ginny?” Narcissa popped her head in. 

“Hi.” Ginny smiled. 

She came into the room, shutting the door. “I figured Lucius would be changing by now.” Narcissa appraised the kitten. “She is a little dear! I do wonder if she was old enough to be taken from her mother.”

Ginny took in the navy gown the other woman wore; it was lovely and flattering. “You look very nice tonight,” she commented.

Narcissa thought Ginny looked a bit sad. “Trust me dear, you wouldn’t want to go to this event. I would kill to be able to stay here with you,” she admitted. 

“It’s not that. It’s that I’m guessing this is some celebration for…”

“For being on the winning side. The wrong side, but the winning side, yes.”

“Why now? The anniversary was months back,” Ginny asked. 

“It’s HIS birthday,” Narcissa explained. “So, I don’t get to talk to you much these days. Lucius is always with you. How are you doing?”

“I’m good. I feel stronger each day. Can I ask a question?”

“You know you always can,” came the reply.

“How will I know when I’m ready?”

“Lucius isn’t pushing you, is he?” Narcissa questioned. 

“No, he's a PERFECT gentleman! Too perfect,” Ginny complained.

“I don’t know if you’ll have a clear moment of when, but the fact you're complaining about him being respectful tells me you're far closer to being ready than ever before.”

“I feel bad asking you, his wife, about this.”

“Don’t allow it to bother you. I suspect that the love I feel for him is very much like what you felt for your brothers. Honestly, I am a little bothered by the idea of him with you because I care for you like you’re my own daughter. That's why I worry that he might hurt you or trigger something.” 

Ginny smiled. “He only hurts me with his bad jokes.”

Narcissa broke into a smile and started laughing, “I know! They are horrid.”

There was another knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Ginny said. 

The door opened and Lucius stepped in. “Narcissa, Ginevra.” He took Ginny’s breath away. Dashing didn’t even come close to describing how he looked. His robes were the classic black wizard formal attire and his long hair was loose.

“Lucius, I think you look great!” Ginny gushed.

“Thank you. Narcissa, we have to be going. We have a scheduled arrival time. Don’t wait up; we’ll be very late.”

“We’ll chat tomorrow. Good night, Ginny.” Narcissa walked over to Lucius and as he guided her out the door, he placed his hand on Narcissa’s back. 

That small act by Lucius towards his wife hurt Ginny more that she cared to admit. It caused her mind to wonder, and worry. She never got to go anywhere with him. She would never be anything but the other woman. She kept trying to remind herself that it was her bed he spent every night in and that he spent most of his time with her. 


	17. Second Base

Chapter 17

  
  
  


All evening, these thoughts swirled in her brain. She had taken a bath in the hopes of washing away the ideas. While in the tub, Diamond had come in. In an attempt to jump up to sit on the edge of the tub, she overshot and landed in the water! The poor little kitten scrambled to find safety from the water. Ginny laughed, scooped up her tiny friend, and placed the soaked, not so fuzzy furball on the bath mat. “That will teach you to not jump up on things,” Ginny gently scolded her.

Within minutes, Diamond was loudly crying and shivering, as she lacked either the sense or skills to lick herself dry. “Okay, okay, I’ll get out and dry you off.” After securing her own towel around herself, Ginny grabbed a hand towel and scooped up the kitten. She rubbed the kitten down until it was almost dry, then took her and placed her on the chair that sat in front of the fire. “I’m going to dry myself off. Don’t decide to try to catch a flame next.”

Ginny picked her prettiest nightgown. It was a pale green satin one with thin straps and it came to her knees. Her thoughts went back to Lucius. He had said not to wait up, so did that mean he wasn’t going to come to sleep with her? She hoped not! It hit her that if she went and slept in Lucius' room, she wouldn’t have to wake up alone. She then picked up her robe and headed to the door. 

“Mew.”

She shook her head at the furball. “I thought cats were more independent.” She picked up the kitten and the book she was currently reading and headed down the hall.

  
  


When Lucius arrived home, he went up to his bedchamber to change. He was still undecided whether he should join Ginny or let her sleep undisturbed. She was still recovering and needed her rest. His mind decided that he should worry about her well-being instead of his wants. He headed into his room. The room was lit by the fire that was used to heat the Manor. In his bed was his angel! She was curled up asleep, and on Lucius’ pillow there was a second being curled up, a little black being. The kitten annoyed him, but Ginny made him happy for being there. 

He walked over to the bed and picked up the cat in his one hand. She opened her eyes and looked unhappy about being woken up. “Off of my pillow, cat,” he said, louder than he planned, as he moved to place her in the chair near the fireplace.

“She had a very hard evening. Be nice,” Ginny defended Diamond sleepily.

He came back to the young witch in his bed. “You, I don’t plan on moving,” He gave her a quick kiss. “But how did you end up in here?”

Ginny pulled herself up. “I thought you might not want to wake me, so I figured being here you would have no choice.”

He smiled. “You read my mind. I was going to sleep here, but I like seeing you in my bed. Go back to sleep. I’ll change and join you in a couple of minutes.” He then stepped into the bathroom.

She didn’t listen to him. “Could I move over here permanently?” she asked through the bathroom door.

The door opened again with Lucius still fully dressed and looking surprised. “You want to?”

She smiled. “You spend every night with me, but your room and bed are bigger. It makes more sense than you coming back here to change every day and night.” She paused, feeling uncertain. “Unless you don’t want me here.”

He rushed to her side. “I do! I want you here every night!” He kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. “We will continue this, in a minute.” His voice was husky. He pulled away and headed back into the bathroom. When he came out, he was only wearing his silk sleeping pants. Ginny was on her side, facing him, with the sheet secured in place. He slid under the covers with her and as he reached to kiss and take hold of her, he realized that she wasn’t wearing a top. He pulled back ever so slightly. “What are you telling me?”

She bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous. “I’m not ready to do a lot, but I’m taking control. I want to feel you on my bare skin.”

She looked so sexy to him! He pulled her close and began to kiss her, but broke away far too soon. “Ginevra, up to now, I have done my best to not alert you to my level of arousal. I promised not to do anything until you're ready, but I don’t want that causing my mind to be on anything but you.”

She smiled at him. “I’m good if I should encounter your excitement.” She went to close the gap between them.

He stopped her. “Fine, but if anything should start to upset you, I want you to say the word ‘bottle.’”

“Bottle?”

“A safe word for you. If you say it, everything stops,” he explained. 

She nodded and pulled him to her. As he kissed her, his hands slowly caressed her silky smooth skin, starting on her back and then slowly coming to her sides. His hand wandered along the curve of her hip to the low sitting top of her panties. He kissed her along her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone, and up the other side of her neck. As he reached to cup her naked breast for the first time, he carefully watched her face for any reactions. She moaned in pleasure as he thumbed her nipple. He returned to kissing her, going back to her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. “My beautiful angel,” he whispered.

His trail of kisses went back down her neck to where the sheet was covering her. “Can I see you?” he requested.

“Absolutely, sir.”

He chuckled at her flirting and gently pulled the sheet down to find the two most perfect breasts he could have ever dreamed of. He gently pressed them together and placed a kiss on the crest of each globe. He slowly kissed his way down to her one nipple and took it into his mouth, then teased it again, this time with his tongue. He then turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same attention it’s twin had enjoyed.

He couldn’t recall his cock ever being as hard as it was that night. It ached for a release.

Lucius then kissed his way back to her lips. He allowed his rock hard manhood to press against Ginny. He felt her shift, and when he expected her to use the safe word, she instead placed her hand on his member. She gasped just a little at the size.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Mmmm, I’m-” she blushed horribly.

“What?” he whispered. 

“Impressed, sir, very impressed.”

He kissed her once more and gave a very gentle warning; “Careful, it's loaded.” She didn’t pump it, but did give it a light squeeze.

He groaned in pleasure. "I want you."

"I -I" she started.

He pulled back. "It's fine, my love. I think maybe it's best if we stop for the night." He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He brushed the hair out of her face. "My sweet, sweet angel, it's my error. I slipped. I have tried to be so careful about even the words I choose to use with you." He was holding himself up and looking down into her face.

"No, no, it's not that. You did nothing wrong. I just- I want you too. But-"

"It's not time yet," he finished her thought. 

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"I expected to go to bed alone tonight. Instead, I have the most beautiful witch half naked in my arms, whom I have fallen in love with."

"What how?" She asked.

He wasn’t offended at her reaction. He understood that there were insecurities that were built up in her. "Ginevra, I knew the second that you took off, this isn’t just some sexual attraction that will go away. You’re the one and only for me."

"I was jealous of her tonight; jealous that she was your date. Jealous that I won't ever be able to be that. I know you and she aren't together, but it still hurt," she confided.

Lucius smiled down at her. "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn’t have to experience that. I get what you are trying to say. You do have feelings that you’re not ready to label. I want you to know that I would always rather be with you. At the same time, I’m so thankful that you don't have to be at events like tonight. I can’t begin to imagine how painful that would be for you. You who lost so much to those people. I never want you to have to experience that. You understand that I have hated them all for some time now."

Her eyes shone with tears she was fighting to keep from falling. "You get it," she said, smiling. 

He smirked at her. "Just one of the benefits to having an older man. I can comprehend more emotions. How about we fall asleep whispering sweet nothings while we are in each other's arms."

"I'd like that." 

He laid down so that she could take up her favorite position with her head on his chest. "Can I be a man for a second?"

"What?"

"I like feeling nothing between us." He drew her body closer to his.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I felt my life was over the second you were gone,” he explained. “And if there was any doubt at that point, the second you returned I felt like I could breathe again."


	18. Want And Need

Chapter 18

Want and Need

  
  
  


Ginny was happy when Snape finally gave her the all clear to return to regular activity. Narcissa had hired a cook when Ginny was sick. Lucius insisted the cook be kept on, but she was to turn over the kitchen to Ginevra or himself if they chose to cook. This day was one of those days. Ginny wanted to cook, for she was going to make Lucius the pasta dish she knew he loved. He had heard that she was in the kitchen and he couldn’t stop himself from heading there. He watched her for a couple of minutes. She had Diamond with her, and had given the kitten a couple of the small shrimp she was using for the dish. He came up behind her silently. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, he whispered, “I heard you were in here.”

She reached down to touch his hands now locked around her body. “Damn, you’ve ruined the surprise!”

“I’m sorry,” he purred. “How will I ever make it up to you?”

She turned in his embrace. “I could use a kiss, sir.”

He willingly followed orders. It wasn’t a quick kiss, but a long and deep one. He slid his hand down to cup her ass in the tight pants she wore. She was kissing him with such passion that he wanted to bend her over the counter and take her, but he knew he had to slow things down. He needed some space between them, so he lifted her onto the countertop, pushing her a bit farther back from him. “Do you realise that you are so sexy that you make me feel like a damn school boy again?” he vented.

She smiled at him. “Oh really? Why do you say that?” she asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She had realised this was a power she had over him.

“Because of all the things I find myself thinking of doing to you with the energy of a younger man!” He kissed her again.

“Oh? Like what, sir?” she asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Like making love to you right here!” The desire in his voice was clear. 

“But,” she spread her legs a bit and reached for his hand, placing it at her covered center, “you have never touched me here.”

He could feel the heat from her as he gently pressed his hand against her. “Are you teasing me or making a request?” he asked breathlessly. 

She smiled at him. “I’m letting you know I’m taking control. I have never had an orgasm, so I want you to change that tonight.”

He groaned. “Brat! Now I won’t even enjoy the food you are planning. We could go up now,” he stated, sounding very hopeful.

“No, I gave the cook the night off. You’re going to have to wait.”

He pulled her closer, pushing his hand harder against her, and the feeling of pleasure increased for her. She moaned quietly, but she had more control than him on this day. She removed his hand. “Later.” She kissed him once more. They then heard the sound of high heels on the floor getting closer. He slid her off the counter, but still had her in his arms when Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

“If he can’t keep his hands to himself, you have every right to banish him from the kitchen,” Narcissa advised. 

“Damn it,” he grumbled. 

Ginny pulled herself from his embrace. She felt awkward.

“Lucius, go. Leave us,” Narcissa ordered.

He kissed her and whispered, “Definitely, later.”

Ginny returned to her chopping. Narcissa waited until she was sure Lucius was out of earshot. “It doesn’t bother me to see you and him together,” she assured Ginny.

“I know how I felt the night you had that black tie event.”

Narcissa nodded in understanding. “Jealousy. I get it. Ginny, you were raised in a home of a love match,” she said. “Your parents were years ahead of me at school, but I recall seeing them; both being redheads, they stood out. They were clearly in love even then. Did you know that?”

“I heard stories.” Ginny recalled that, as a young girl, she had loved hearing how her parents fell in love.

“I envied them being able to love your life partner, but it was something, even at eleven, I knew I wouldn’t have. Listen to me ramble! The point is, because of your upbringing, you feel I will be bothered by what you have with Lucius. I’m not. In fact, the only way I am jealous is that I have never had that kind of love myself. But don’t feel bad for touching him or being touched by him if I’m around.”

“It’s so messed up,” Ginny stated as she began to chop the tomatoes.

“It is. When I brought you home, I wanted to save you. Very soon after you got here, I started to feel I could care for you. I never brought you here hoping you and Lucius would fall for each other! I worried more about Draco possibly falling for you; not that it would have been bad, but he is required to have at least four children. That’s something that could never happen with you. You don’t realise how good you are for Lucius. He hasn’t been happy for so long.” She looked at Ginny and knew this was the moment. “Ginny, after Lucius was sent to Azkaban and then broke out, our position in Voldemort's circle changed more than anyone would think. We’re the examples of what happens when you fail him. The only reason we have anything is that once the war was over, he allowed us to keep what was ours before the war. To not do this would have made his other followers very nervous. Any dictator knows you don’t scare the people who fund your movement. Anyway, Lucius has always been so very proud, but he was humiliated, and Voldemort did everything to ensure Lucius would feel that. Lucius felt all he had was his family, and he held on to us very closely. He would have done what he could to regain his position in the circle, until he realized that we, and every single one of his followers, were nothing to the man; as meaningless as a bug. After the war, Lucius’ main concern has been that we were safe, but he still wasn’t happy. You have become the thing that makes him happy. I want that for him.”

“You really aren’t loyal to Voldemort?” Ginny asked with surprise.

“Not for a second,” she said, shaking her head. “The only thing we are truly loyal to is this family. For the record, you are part of this family.”

“And if He was gone, what would happen?”

“Changes need to happen. Big changes. Yes, some things could stay; the importance of blood purity being one of them, but how it’s being handled now is not right.”

“But if he was gone...”

“What, Ginny?”

“Something I was told between battles. I don’t know, it could be nothing.”

“Do you recall what it was? Would you tell us?” Narcissa asked with increasing anticipation.

Ginny looked unsure. “It might be nothing.”

“But will you tell us? If I get Lucius and Severus, will you share whatever it is?”

“I guess,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa sat with Ginny in Lucius' study. “I told her how we feel. She might have something for us.” Narcissa looked at Ginny, “Go on,” she encouraged.

Ginny felt naked with all of them staring at her. “I don’t know if it's anything,” she explained. 

Lucius reached out for her. “It might be nothing, but it could be something.”

She looked sideways at him. “Between the battles, when we were given a chance to tend to our dead, Neville said that Harry told him something, so he figured it had to be important.”

“Do you know what that was?” Snape asked.

She nodded. “To kill the snake if he got the chance.”

Snape slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Lucius. “Nagini!”

“What, Severus?” Lucius asked.

“She is important,” Severus explained. “I was told I couldn’t tell Potter until the time came that the snake was being protected.”

“And after he killed Potter, the snake was no longer protected,” Narcissa added.

“Was Harry really running away?” Ginny asked the question that had haunted her for years.

“No, he came and faced the idea of death with bravery. It took two killing curses to finally kill him,” Narcissa related.

Ginny started to sob with relief that Harry hadn’t tried to abandon them. Narcissa rushed to her side and comforted her. 

“Ginny, I need you to think hard; that night, why did Potter come to Hogwarts?” Severus pressed.

“He needed to find something; Ravenclaw's diadem.” 

“What is it, Severus?” Lucius asked.

“I’m not sure, but I think Ginny might really be onto something.” He gave her a rare smile. “I knew you were the brightest of your family,” he praised her.

“Can I ask something else?” Ginny asked.

“Of course,” Lucius said. 

“Ron told me that you were killed. They saw you die,” Ginny said, looking at Severus.

“Do you really think I would allow myself to be killed? Not being dead did upset Him, but Potter being gone made my staying alive not matter because he was happy Potter was gone and he won.”

“I don’t understand,” Ginny said.

“I always start the first class for the first years with the same speech; ‘I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.’ I was ready to have more than one attempt on my life.”

“I’m not sure what this means. We will need to piece things together,” Lucius stated. “Research what we can. We need to figure out what the plan was.”

**Please leave a comment!**


	19. Finally Together

Chapter 19

  
  
  


Later in their bedchamber, Ginny sat with her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chest. She was once again crying. Diamond sat next to her, pretending to be a real cat instead of a kitten. Lucius entered the room. “Ginevra? What can I do for you?”

She brushed away the tears. “I never used to cry, even at the Center. I wouldn’t allow them to see that. I’m not the type of girl to cry, but I feel like it’s all I do now.”

He came over to the bed and sat on it, facing her. “I have heard that crying is actually a sign one is starting to feel better. Perhaps you have been crying so much here because you are starting to get better. Why were you crying just now?”

“From the second He said Harry was trying to flee, I told myself it was a lie, but there was a part of me that feared I was wrong. Maybe my family and friends were gone because they fought for a cause that the Hero didn’t even believe in! To know he didn’t turn his back on us means so much. I loved him! Then there was this part of me that hated him and that he was somehow to blame each and every time I was taken. I’m glad to know I was wrong...” She hesitated, finally making eye contact with Lucius. “Am I making any sense?”

He took hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. “You are. We never talked about what happened that made you leave here. I think now is the time for that.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“I was trying to let you know then what you learned today; that we no longer support HIM. You thought I was trying to find out about the Order, or that I was trying to trick you into betraying them.” He paused to give her a chance to speak, but she didn’t. “Narcissa felt learning what is really happening needed to come from her because of the dealing you had with me in the past.”

“Lucius,” she said.

“Yes, my angel.”

“I do, or a part of me does, feel like I’m betraying them by loving you. I think that's why I couldn’t say it the night you told me that you love me.”

He smiled at her. “I would like to hear it.”

She pressed her lips together. “Lucius Malfoy, I love you, I love you because you haven’t hurt me, because you made me soup my first night here, because you healed me, because you hardly left my side when I was ill, because you give me space even when you are holding me close. But most importantly, because you’re fun to tease!”

“I love you too, brat.” He leaned forward and claimed her mouth.

When they broke apart, Ginny asked, “I’m sorry, but I have to wonder; what was Severus supposed to tell Harry?”

“That he was always Dumbledore's man. He was in love with Potter's mother.”

She looked in awe. “That's at least - how long?”

“Almost all of his life, but that’s small compared to how long I will love you,” he vowed. “Do you want to relax in a bath?” he suggested.

She raised her eyebrows at the idea, as it sounded good. “That sounds like heaven.”

“I can start the tub for you,” he offered.

“No, I’m good, but do you think we could have some wine tonight?”

“I will personally go down to the cellar and find something you will enjoy.”

She was in the tub for about fifteen minutes when there was a tap on the door. “Ginevra, would you like a glass of wine while you're in the tub?” 

“You’re just looking for an excuse to come in here!” she laughed.

“You can’t blame a man for trying,” he said from behind the door.

“I would enjoy a glass. Thank you.”

The door opened and he came in. Ginny was soaking in the tub full of bubbles. “That’s hardly fair,” he grumbled, eyeing the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub and handed the glass of white wine to her. “This is a glass of very fine wine. It is exquisite, just like you.”

She gazed at the wine in the glass for a second or two. “Our moment in the kitchen seems like a hundred years ago,” she admitted.

He smiled at the memory of it. “Today has been a lot for you.”

“What happens now?”

“We try to piece together the bits and see if it makes a full picture. Change rarely happens overnight,” he explained.

“I wish I could be of more help.”

“You may have made a huge difference today. We will know in time. I’ll let you finish your bath.” He went to get up and she reached for his hand. 

“I would like to take care of that matter we talked about in the kitchen earlier.”

He gave her a smile. “I was unsure if the events of today would put that off. I am pleased it did not.”

When Ginny got out of the tub, she could feel the excitement doing a number on her insides. She was quite nervous. This was like the next step on the ladder. She knew she could trust him. He said she was the one in control, but she had no clue how to proceed. She had never even had her knickers off in front of him! Yes, she had had sex a few times before the end of the war, but those were boys, not men. She had no idea what was silly or cliche. There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, just a bit of nerves,” she confessed. 

“Come out and I will help you with that,” he said. She glanced down at the nightie she was wearing and wished she had brought clothing into the bathroom, or that she had something sexier on. She didn’t know which would be better. “Ginevra, if you're having second thoughts, that's fine too.”

That was all she needed to hear; she gave herself a quick nod and then opened the door.

To her surprise, the room was bathed in candlelight and the light of the fireplace. Gone was the wing chair that normally sat next to the fireplace; instead, there was a loveseat. Lucius was wearing his robe and silk pajamas. “Let's have a glass of wine together.” He invited her to sit in the loveseat in front of the fire. Lucius couldn’t miss how nervous she was. “It will help you relax. As always, you are in control.”

“It’s not that,” she started.

“What, then?”

“I don’t really know what I'm doing.”

He smiled warmly. “The best thing you can do is communicate with me. If something is too much or too little, tell me. No two people are the same and I can’t read your mind. If you like what I’m doing, or want to have me touch you somewhere or in a certain way, it’s better to tell me. One other thing you might not realise; most women don’t reach orgasm from intercourse. I don’t expect it.”

“Oh.”

They sat there while she took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. “I have a confession; today in my study, I had a hard time keeping focused.”

“Really?”

“Yes, at least at first. As you know, Severus and I spent a long time after trying to put the puzzle together.”

She decided to go with what worked. “At least I know I’m somewhat distracting, sir,” she stated.

“Oh no, brat, you are extremely distracting.” He pulled her close. “I have spent more hours that I care to admit thinking about you.” He kissed her again. His lips seemed hotter against hers this time. “I want to spend the night worshipping you and your body,” he whispered. He started kissing his way down her neck. She allowed her head to fall backward, giving him better access. She felt his thumbs rubbing small circles just above her hips. He returned to kissing her mouth, slowly running his tongue along her lips, which she willingly allowed. This man was a god at kissing! He seemed to know exactly what she liked. She felt his hand move up to her breast. His touch was always soft and adoring. She felt him slowly raising her nightie, so she broke the kiss to assist in removing the article. Once it was tossed on the floor, he pulled back to admire the view. Her nipples were a light, delicate pink against her creamy white skin that had the slightest dusting of freckles. He pulled her closer to kiss her again and cupped and teased her breasts. He only broke their kiss when she was breathless. His oral attention then shifted to her breasts as he kissed and sucked on the nipples until she felt like they were on fire, in a good way. Her nipples were pebble hard. He again pulled back to admire his work. “My sexy angel,” he murmured.

Slowly, one hand worked its way down to her knickers, where he rubbed her mound over the thin fabric. He wanted to plunge into her folds, but he also knew they would be more comfortable on the bed. He rose and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to the bed, gently placing her on it. He kissed her lips again before saying, “You have too much on.” He reached down and pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. He maintained eye contact with her to ensure she was okay. Lucius used his hand to view her body, caressing her with long strokes from her mid thigh to her breasts and back. He returned to kissing her, stopping only to say, “So beautiful, my love.” His hand made its way to her mound and found there was very little hair there. His fingers stroked the ultra soft skin that lay on either side of the slit. His work was not in vain, for she was wet. “I love you,” he said before he parted the folds of her wetness. She moaned at his touch. He smiled. “Remember, let me know what you like,” he said against her ear. Lucius ever so gently brushed her clit, checking to see how sensitive the love button was. She gasped; she was highly sensitive. He worked his way lower to find her opening. He dipped a single digit in to see her reaction. She moaned. “Ginevra, I'm going to worship you the best way I know how.” He kissed his way downward and positioned himself between her legs. “You’re in control.” Then, finally, he allowed himself to look at her there. The pink of it matched her nipples and the view was mouth watering! He kissed the top of the slit, then began to lick and nibble her lips. She was moaning and gasping for breath, and getting wetter! He snaked a hand up to fondle her breast and squeezed her nipple. Her breathing was getting faster, so he knew he was on the right track. 

He teased the area around her clit, and within a few seconds was rewarded. She was gasping as she stiffened up. “Oh Lucius!” she exclaimed. He gave her an extra lick and then kissed her slit once more.

“That, my love, was your first orgasm,” he snickered as she tried to catch her breath.

Breathlessly, she said, “That was so intense!”

He smiled as he moved up to kiss her. “I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure that was what you will call a small orgasm.” He then leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away. “Um, no,” she said.

The thought occurred to him that she might link her own taste to something unpleasant. He grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up. “It should be better now.” This time, she let him kiss her. “You did very well,” he praised her.

She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She was still a little breathless. “That was a small one,” she questioned in wonder.

He nodded. “You’re still tense. As you relax, they will get even better. The question now is; are you over stimulated or not?” He gently checked by probing her. She moaned. 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” She bit her lip. “I don’t feel done yet.”

“You wanted more?”

She rolled on her side to look into his eyes. “I want to feel you inside me.”

He was thrilled to hear that! “Are you sure?”

“I am.” she nodded.

“I told you that when this time came, you would be in total control. You will decide how much, and how fast or slow. If you're ready, I would enjoy touching you,” he declared.

She nodded and glanced down at his tented pajama pants. She slid her hand down his chest and stomach to his waistband. She worked her way under the band and onto his steel rod. “Mmm,” she murmured. She carefully stroked it. This was the moment he realised how small her hands were. “How do I take control?”

“It would be best for your control if you were to ride me,” he suggested.

She thought about it for a moment, then she figured it out. “Oh, right!” She gave a nervous laugh. 

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“No, no, I do want to, but your bottoms need to come off.”

He quickly pulled them down and kicked them aside. He grabbed his wand again and added some lubrication. “I’ll guide it in, but you are in control of how much you take and how fast we go. To be honest Ginevra, I have wanted you for a very long time and I haven’t had much relief. I don’t expect to last long tonight, so I would suggest you don’t go too fast.” She nodded. She then moved down the bed and took position on top of him. “You can stop at any time. Tonight is all about you,” he reminded her. He held his manhood up and felt as her pussy lips touched the head. Slowly, she slid down, taking almost half of it. It was so wet, warm, and tight. “My angel,” he groaned. “Brace yourself by placing your hands on my chest.” She did as she was told and was going very slow. He wanted to thrust upward, but suppressed the urge. She seemed to take a bit more with each downward thrust. He loved the view of her twenty-two year old titties moving in front of him. He then wet his thumb and began to play with her clit. This caused her to move faster and faster. She also grew wetter.

She began to moan and that was what pushed him over the edge. “I’m going to cum for you, my angel!” He lost control and did thrust upward as his seed filled her. Once done, he reached up and pulled her down to kiss her. “You are amazing!”

“Really? I was so scared,” she admitted.

He repositioned them so that he could look down at her. “Scared? I never want you to be scared.”

She shook her head. “Not that type of scared; nervous and worried I wouldn’t be able to do it and that I wouldn’t give you the same pleasure you gave me.”

He tenderly stroked her cheek. “I have wanted you for so long and the mere fact that you were willing to try gave me that pleasure. My orgasm was simply a release of that pent up energy.”

She caressed his arm. “We didn’t orgasm together, though.”

“My sweet, sweet angel. The odds of that happening are slim, and for the first time a couple are together, they are lower, and still yet lower as you had just had your first. In time, you will learn when you are building up for one and what works for you. In yet more time, you will learn how to delay it, but you will also learn to read the signs I am giving as to how close I am as well.” He kissed her. “I think we should finish you off.”

“I'm happy like this.” She snuggled closer to him.

“You don’t want another?”

“I do need another, but this was wonderful! I could tell you were holding back; it meant a lot to me.”

“I only held back because tonight was about you. The time will come when I no longer need to hold back for you. We will learn each other's limits.”

“You worry that --”

“--I could trigger a bad memory for you? Of course, but in time and with trust, those odds will get smaller and smaller.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “You’re so very different from what I expected.”

“What, may I ask, did you expect?”

“I thought you would be cold and callous,” she confessed.

He looked at her and considered his words carefully, “When did you think that?”

She reached up and touched his temple as if pushing a hair away. “When I first came here.”

“If I hadn’t fallen in love with you, I very likely would have been,” he admitted.

She yawned, then spoke, “I am happy.”

“That makes two of us. We should get some sleep.” He would have been able to go at it a few more times, but this felt right. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. He knew the time would come when he could ravish her.


	20. Another Piece To The Puzzle

**Chapter 20**

  
  
  
  


Ginny woke up the following morning wrapped in Lucius’ arms. They were spooning. She thought back on the night before and for the first time she had no regrets about what had happened. She would never view her time at the Center as anything but violence. Before the war ended, the handful of times she had had sex, she always felt bad afterwards. What had taken place last night was special!

She noticed Lucius was gently cupping her one breast in his sleep. She then realised she could feel that he was erect against her. She had overhead her brothers talk about morning wood, but had always assumed that they were awake for that. She shifted a bit and felt him pull her closer. “I thought you were still asleep,” she said.

“No, I was taking my time savoring the feeling of you totally naked against me. How are you this morning?” he asked.

“I’m good. I’m happy.”

“You’re not having any regrets?”

“No, and oddly enough I was just thinking that myself,” she said.

“I don’t want to move for fear you’ll discover I’m a horny old man.”

She gave a little laugh. “I already noticed that.”

“It's the effect of having a stunning, beautiful, young witch naked in my arms!” She felt his free hand travel down and seek her folds. “May I?” he asked before doing anything.

“I'm okay with that.” She lifted her top leg about six inches and he played with her for some time. 

“I could make love to you from this position,” he offered.

“You could?”

“Yes, and I think you might like it. It would be slow and gentle, but I would be doing the work, not you.” He kissed her shoulder and continued to stimulate her. “I would be able to do what I’m doing now and give us both pleasure.” His voice was filled with desire.

“It won’t hurt?” she asked 

He realised she thought he meant anal. “No love, there is easy access from where I am. I would fill you like last night, or I could just continue to do what I'm doing right now. You're still, and always, in control.”

“I trust you.” 

He reached down and guided his member into her sweet, wet cave. She moaned as he rubbed her outer lips and slowly fucked her. His goal was to have them cum as close together as possible. “Tell me when you're going to reach.”

“Feels so good,” she said passionately. When he finally felt she was getting close, he encouraged her. “That’s it, love! Cum for me!” He felt her spasm and there was extra wetness. Then her pussy tightened and milked him as she came.

“Oh God! So good!” she screamed.

Her cumming with him inside her was all he needed. A couple more thrusts and he filled her. “Ginevra!” 

They both lay there, recovering. He broke the silence first. “Was that more like what you expected last night?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“I could have breakfast sent up here,” he offered.

“That might be an idea. I don’t know how I will face Narcissa, or Draco! I didn’t think I would scream like that!” she said, blushing.

He chuckled. “Did you think I wouldn’t place a charm on the room so no one would hear?” 

“Thank God! I don’t know how I would react if Draco said something. I want a shower.”

“I could join you,” he suggested. 

She shook her head. “Not this time, please.”

“Of course. You're always in control.”

The shower was all about control for her. All that time in the Center, she had no say about feeling clean. They no longer controlled her. She could wash away what she wanted to. She didn’t realise how affected she was until she was crying in the shower.

“Ginevra, are you okay?” she heard Lucius' voice.

“It's not you!” she sobbed back. 

“I'm coming in!” He opened the bathroom door. “I’m sorry I did-”

“It's not you, or what happened, I swear,” she said from behind the shower curtain. “Can you get Narcissa, please.”

  
  


A couple of minutes later, Narcissa took one look at Ginny, who was now in a bathrobe, and scowled. “What did you do?” she directed at Lucius. 

“Ginevra.” He looked scared for her. 

Ginny swallowed. “No Lucius, you did nothing wrong.”

Narcissa stepped towards Ginny, who was still in the bathroom. “Collect your things for the day and use another room!” she barked at him, then took Ginny’s hand and shut the bathroom door on Lucius, leaving him in the bedchamber. “What happened?” she asked, taking Ginny’s other hand.

“It’s not Lucius. After I got in the shower, I realized we never had any control to clean ourselves. This is-” she began, then stopped.

“This is what?” Narcissa couldn’t imagine having been unable to clean herself up after her experience.

“Relief! I won’t be, I’m the boss. They don’t control me!”

“No they don’t, and they never will again!” She was so very happy that Ginny was finally in control and knew she was. She was going to be okay. They talked for a long time, Narcissa sitting on the edge of the tub and Ginny on the counter. “Lucius is very worried about you.”

Ginny nodded. “He thinks he caused this.”

“I take it that the two of you finally were truly together?” Ginny dropped her head and turned bright red. “And you love him. I’m very happy for you both. Lucius is worried for you, and I get the feeling you haven’t told him about anything from the Center. Do you want me to explain to him what this is?”

“I can’t talk to him about that place, not really. I don’t want him to know about it.”

Narcissa rose and came over to Ginny. She placed her hands on Ginny’s shoulders. “We both are protecting him from the same secret. He doesn’t have a clue what I did to protect Draco because I feared his reaction and that he would feel he failed us. Why are you protecting him? We both know he has an idea of what happens at the Center.”

“I just don’t want to see the way he would look at me. I know he would want names,” Ginny stated.

“You fear he would avenge you. Oh Ginny, I understand your feelings. Let me talk to him.”

  
  
  
  


Narcissa found Lucius in his study. He looked broken. He was slumped in his seat with his head down. He reminded her of Draco the few times the boy had been ashamed of himself. “Lucius?”

He looked up at her. She saw his eyes were glassy. “What did I do to her? Narcissa, I was greedy! I-”

“Stop, Lucius! You aren’t the center of the universe! Those tears had nothing to do with you!” She came over to her old friend and crouched down in front of his chair to look up at him. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but those were tears of triumph. She has taken back her power. They no longer rule her!”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled at him. “Lucius, she loves you! She doesn't want you to see her as damaged, even if she is. I don’t think she will ever share with you what happened there, and it's not about not letting you in! Instead, it’s about her protecting you.”

“I can’t stand that I--”

“That you couldn’t protect her from something that happened before you knew her? Do you realise how ridiculous that is?” She shook her head. “I think you need to put on your big boy pants and accept the things you cannot change, because if you don’t go and find her in the next half hour, I am going to take her and we will spend a huge amount of your gold to celebrate her triumph.” 

“You wouldn’t!” He looked horrified at the idea, for he knew exactly how much gold the woman could spend in a single day.

“Hell yes, Lucius! My husband just spent the night with a much younger witch, so I’m entitled to some retail therapy!” She laughed at him.

Lucius rose and headed out of the study, passing Draco in the process without saying a word to him.

“What's wrong with him?” Draco asked. 

“I told him he isn’t the center of the universe and then kicked him in the arse! Now you, my dear boy, your time is running out. Do I hear wedding bells in the future?”

He shrugged. “I know I need to do something soon.”

  
  
  


Ginny was in the library researching when she found a very old book hidden behind other books. It had a thick layer of dust on it. The only reason she even saw it was she was returning other books to that shelf. When she slid the first one back, it didn’t go as far back as the ones beside it. This seemed odd, so she removed the book again and had to get on her hands and knees, as the shelf was very low down. That was when she spotted the hidden book. She took it to the table and began to thumb through it. The word that caught her eye was ‘possession.’ It was a book on dark, very dark, magic.

After reading the passage, she took the book and ran down to Lucius' study. He was going over the household accounts at his desk. “I think I found something!” she said, breathless. She placed the book on his ledger. 

Lucius looked at the book and his eyebrows rose. “Angel, where did you get this?”

“In the library.”

“I know every book in there, but I have never seen this one.”

“It's damn dark magic! Stuff I have never seen or heard of! And I’ve spent more time in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts than any other student, EVER! it was hidden behind a number of other books. Look,” she said, pulling it over and opening it back to the passage she was reading. “This here, this! Read it!” she ordered.

He read over the paragraph she pointed to. “I’m afraid I’m not following you.”

“If you read the whole section you’ll see. This thing they are talking about is a way to possess someone! It’s like what I experienced in my first year!” 

“Ginevra,”

“Yes, yes, I know; you didn’t know, or care, or whatever,” she rambled on. “I was over it long before the war. Let me go on; this, I think, is what the diary was! It makes sense; the book talks about blackouts, missing time, and taking control of another's body. This. Is. What. Tom. Did. To. Me!” Ginny had, in fact, read about Horcruxes, but she never pieced it together, and the book she read about them in didn’t talk about the effects of coming into contact with one.

Lucius read the section over three times. “I understand what you’re saying, but I don’t follow your train of thought.”

Ginny tried to slow her own brain down. “Look, most of what I’m remembering is in bits and pieces, things I overheard Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking about. They often forgot how thin the walls were at home.” She paused, “Get Snape here, please. I'll find Narcissa. I want to go over this only once, not three times!”

Minutes later, Severus read the passage Ginny pointed out, then the whole chapter. “Ginny, explain.”

“That’s what I experienced my first year!” she said quickly.

“Ginevra, breathe and relax! Allow your brain to slow down,” Lucius suggested.

“How do I explain years of bits and pieces?” she asked.

“You think the diary was one of these?” Severus concluded.

“I think it could have been a piece of his soul! What if there was more than one diary?” She finally voiced her thoughts. No one spoke. “We all know that there is nothing he wouldn’t do for his goals. There may have been another one at Hogwarts that Umbridge was aware of being there, Harry thought.”

The pieces fell into place for Severus. “Potter thought the Dark Lord was possessing him.” He looked at Lucius and Narcissa. “She may be right.”

“But how many are there?” Narcissa asked. “And where are they? There better not be any more of those in this house!” Narcissa threatened.

“Or how many are left? Ron and the others were, I think, looking for something,” Ginny guessed.

“We aren’t going to find answers here. This is just another part of the mystery,” said Lucius.

It didn’t occur to any of them that a piece of a soul could be put into a living thing.

  
  
  


Later, once they were alone again, Lucius looked over at Ginny. “I know you said you were over it, but-”

Ginny gave a heavy sigh. “Lucius, there’s no reason to dig this up. It was eleven years ago. You hated my father, and I was nothing to you. That was then and this is now. You are the man who spent months waiting for me to be ready. I get why you would view that as something horrible. And if the war ended another way, I might view it differently too. That wasn’t the worst thing that happened to me. It made me stronger. I am asking you to leave it in the past where it belongs.”

  
  


This woman amazed him. She should hate him for this. It was this moment that Lucius realised how bad the Center had been to her; that she thought being possessed by Voldemort at the age of eleven was nothing compared to what she dealt with since the war ended! No, he didn’t know then that Voldemort could have taken control of someone from that diary. He believed that the book would be found and that there would be a scandal when it came out that one of the Weasley children had something of Voldemort’s. The scandal would have killed the bill Arthur wanted passed.

“Ginevra, why were you looking at a book of dark magic?” he asked. He had to know.

She shrugged. “I was hoping to find something interesting. I don’t really know what I was hoping to find.”

He leaned back in his chair. “So, you're telling me you read ancient dark magic books to pass the time? This book is as old as this Manor.”

“I spent most of my time in the school library because what else did I have to do? I spent a lot of time reading books about dark magic after my first year. Professor Lupin thought it might make me feel more in control, and it did. Now, I do the same here. Sure, I spend time with you or Narcissa, and last week I helped Tilly because I had nothing else to do. Diamond doesn’t provide much in the way of conversation,” she explained.

“You helped the house elf with its work? We need to correct this!” He hated the idea that she was so lonely she was spending time with a house elf.

“How? How are you going to correct that? This family is all I have!”

“Perhaps you could spend time with Draco?”

“Right now, he needs to focus on finding a wife. Look, I’m not upset, so don’t take it that way. I don’t want to go out and be with people. I am good here. I don’t have to face the past here. As messed up as all this is, it works for me. Maybe when Draco gets married, I will become friends with his wife, depending on who she is.”

“I could buy another slave. Someone you would have more in common with,” he suggested.

“I don’t want a friend that's paid for! And I DON'T want someone who was at the Center! I don’t want to have to deal with all that again! I’m done talking about this! I'm going up to bed.”

  
  
  
  


  
  



	21. A Turning Point

Chapter 21

  
  
  


Ginny came into Narcissa's room early one evening when Lucius was out at a meeting. “Narcissa, can I ask a question?” They were sitting in front of her fireplace.

“You always can,” she assured Ginny.

“How come you aren’t... I mean,”

“What is it, Ginny?”

“You never took the Mark. Why?” she asked.

“My sister was the only woman to join the club. Most of us wives didn’t have to because someone was needed to produce the next generation.” Her facial expression told Ginny that she was happy she never took the Mark.

“Oh, okay.”

“Why do you ask? You know I don’t support Him now and you know why.”

“I just wondered. Is Severus coming tonight?”

“Yes, I believe so. Why?”

“I’m not feeling the best. I tried the pepper potions, but they didn’t help.”

“What’s wrong, dear?” Narcissa asked, sounding quite concerned.

“I'm just so tired, but I’m not getting as much sleep as I was before,” Ginny replied.

“It could be that. Anything else?”

“Not really. I didn’t really want to eat today.”

“Perhaps it’s a flu. Or is your period due?”

Ginny thought back. She had kept track of it as a way to tell time before. “I’m not sure. Being sick seems to have messed up my cycle, I guess,” she shrugged.

Narcissa rose up. “Maybe it’s not.” She paused and looked at Ginny, “How did they confirm you were barren?”

“What do you mean? After four years of them constantly trying, it’s pretty clear.”

“They never had a healer look at you?”

“No one looked at any one of us. All we ever saw was the men,” Ginny stated.

“Ginny, I think we need to brew you a potion. Now!”

  
  


Half an hour later, Ginny and Narcissa stared at each other, both in shock. The potion revealed that Ginny was pregnant! “But how?” was all Ginny could say.

“This is not good.” She paused, thinking. “We’ll have to pass the baby off as mine. It's the only way. That way, it will have it’s birthright.”

“But it’s mine.”

“Ginny dear, think! Lucius is going to love this child, and it needs the protection of the Malfoy name. Never mind what might happen if it's discovered that you are the baby’s mother. You’ll care for it and, of course, we’ll say you're the nanny.” 

“Can I at least be the one to tell Lucius?” Ginny asked.

“Of course, dear.”

“This is all such a shock! I need some time. Do you mind if I go up?”

Narcissa gave Ginny an understanding look. “Go ahead, dear, but it should be tonight. We are going to need time to plan things out, and we could be behind by about six weeks,” she instructed.

  
  


Hours later in their bedchamber, Lucius found Ginny curled up in a ball, crying harder than he had ever seen her cry. “Ginevra, angel, what is it?” He rushed to her side. 

She turned over towards him, reaching out for his hand. “Tell me the truth; do you really love me?” she asked.

“More than I can express. What’s wrong?” Ginny sat up, her face all splotchy and red and wet with tears, then stood up. “She's going to take the only thing that has been mine since the war ended!”

Lucius had no clue what Ginny was talking about.

“Take what? Who?”

“Narcissa is going to pass my baby off as hers! I can be it’s nanny!” she screamed with all the rage she had built up over the hours.

“Your baby? You're expecting? How?” He smiled at her and went to embrace her.

She pulled away, showing how upset she was. “I don’t know how! But I get to be it’s NANNY!” she raged.

“Ginevra, what do you mean?” Lucius’ puzzlement grew.

“Narcissa is going to pass the baby off as hers!” she cried. 

“No! I won’t allow that!” he comforted her. “Come with me; we’re going to clear this up now.” He led her down the hall to Narcissa’s room. “Narcissa, open this door right now!” he said as he pounded on the door.

The door opened and Narcissa and Severus were having a drink in front of her fire. She took one look at Ginny and exclaimed, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? She thinks you’re going to steal the child she is carrying!” Lucius roared.

Narcissa rose and came to comfort Ginny, but she pulled back. “Ginny, I’m not going to take your baby,” she explained.

“You said you were going to pass it off as your child!” Her voice was dripping with venom as she screamed at Narcissa.

Severus sat back silently watching as the Malfoys faced the wrath of ‘Little Ginny Weasley.’ He was having a hard time hiding his amusement.

“Narcissa, don’t push me on this,” Lucius threatened. 

“Both of you need to calm down and think about what's going to happen when word gets out that Ginny, who was kept four times longer than anyone else at that Center, is now expecting? With every law that we have seen broken, do you really think they are going to care about ownership of a slave? Since the thought that you might be pregnant hit me, my mind has been racing on how to protect both of you! I won’t risk them putting you back there.”

As the colour drained from Ginny’s face at the idea, she took a step backward. “You’re right! Oh my god, you’re right.”

“Ginny, from the minute I brought you home, I have never wanted to hurt you!”

Ginny had tears building in her eyes. Lucius turned and looked at her. He reached out and pulled her close. “No, I will not let you go anywhere, and you will be the mother of this child.”

“There's got to be a way around this,” Ginny said thoughtfully.

“Ginny, I would like to suggest a calming potion,” Severus suggested.

“Thank you, Severus,” Lucius said. 

Severus got up and went to the bathroom. 

“Ginevra, my love, we’ll figure out something,” Lucius vowed, but like Ginny, he too was scared.

Severus returned and handed her a potion. “I would be interested to find how she is expecting.”

Two more chairs were added to the room. They talked for hours. Draco had come in for a while, left, and returned, but remained quiet. “The only law I can say for sure that hasn’t been skirted is the Pureblood marriage law.”

“What’s that law?” Ginny asked.

“This is the same law that would cause Draco to have to go to the Center, if he doesn’t marry soon,” Narcissa urged, shooting Draco a glance. 

“It states that Purebloods must marry only other Purebloods and produce at least four children, with at least one of each sex. Should the couple fail, that's when young men have to go to that place,” explained Lucius.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Severus, did you think of something?” Narcissa asked.

He looked over at Ginny, then shifted, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his legs. “There is a chance that I might be allowed to marry her, because of my standing with the Dark Lord. It might be allowed because she is believed to be barren. It could work.”

“No!” Lucius barked. Snape could have Narcissa, but he was NOT touching Ginny!

“Lucius, He believes I have a thing for redheads. I think I could convince him. I might even be able to make him think he is serving a reminder to the others of what happens if they fail him.”

“I could do it,” Ginny stated.

Lucius turned towards her and gently touched her cheek. “Ginevra, there would be the little issue of proving the marriage is consummated.”

Ignoring Lucius, Ginny asked, “Do you really think you could get him to allow it?” Ginny sought assurance from Snape.

“Ginrvra, I will not allow you to…” 

“To have sex with Professor Snape? I have been taken already by so many. To protect my baby, I would willingly do it! Hell, if HE wants to watch, I don’t care! He can, as long as the baby is safe!” Ginny said emphatically.

Snape stood up. “I will go to him now.”

“There is one other way around all of this,” Draco said from his place on his mother's bed, where, until now, he had been tossing a Snitch in the air and catching it. He shifted and sat up to look at the group. “I could marry her,” he offered.

“That’s out of the question!” Lucius said as he was filled with instant jealousy.

“Draco, that’s very sweet, but we vowed you would marry for love,” Narcissa stated.

“That’s not going to happen, Mother. Listen, this solves every issue; I can’t marry for love because I’m not interested in women.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I- I’m gay. I’ve been hiding it for a long time.”

Everyone in the room was in shock. “I marry Ginny, and we wouldn’t have to consummate the marriage. As long as you, Father, slept with her, the magic involved is not specific enough. Any Malfoy would work. Ginny’s children would easily pass for mine, therefore, I would never have to visit that place. She would even have your name, Father, and would be protected as a Mrs Malfoy. It gives her the closest thing possible to being your wife, short of Mother dying.”

“You’re gay?” Lucius asked, clearly taken by surprise.

Narcissa turned to Draco. “Are you happy?”

“My son is gay.” Lucius stated, processing the information.

“I haven’t been for a long time with this marriage business hanging over us.” He paused, “At first, we thought it would be okay. There would still be heirs to the Malfoy name.” He looked at Ginny, “Then Ginny came here. That’s why I never tried to be friendly with you. I knew I would have to go to that place that turned you into a shadow of who you were. I didn’t want to have to face what I would be having to do. I’m sorry. Hearing Ginny was expecting was like a light had been turned on. I could tell you, Father’s and Ginny’s child, or children, would be accepted as mine. The Malfoy heredity and line would be protected and she could continue to live here with all the same rights and entitlements as Mother. Ginny wouldn’t be hurt that her husband was with someone else. It is as close to a perfect solution to all of this as possible.” He looked at his mum, “You could then truly call her your daughter, and I could have Blaise.”

“Why did you not tell us before?” Lucius asked.

“Fear that you would disown me,” Draco admitted.

Lucius looked hurt. “After everything this family has had to deal with, you thought I would disown you? How badly have I messed you up that you would fear that I wouldn’t accept you as you are?”

Ginny had been slowly moving towards Snape. She was now close enough to whisper to him, “Should we leave them alone?”

He gave her a short nod and rose from his chair. “We are going to allow you some privacy,” he announced.

The two slipped out the door. Ginny walked over to the stairs, sitting down on the top step. Snape walked over to her. “I want to examine you later tonight, to make sure everything is okay with the child.”

“We could do that now, I guess.”

“Of all the times for Lucius to find, or learn, that I was alone in a room with a bed with the woman he loves, today is not the day. He is very jealous, and tonight has had enough emotion.”

“Why would you be willing to marry me?” Ginny asked.

Severus joined her on the stairs. “I once had a great love. No woman will ever compare to her, in my mind. I loved her so much, I spent a very long time after she died doing something for her. The only reason I haven’t had to marry is because I’m a half blood. While I’m not the Dark Lord’s right hand any longer, I still hold rank with Him. I expect at some point to be ordered to marry. You, for many reasons, know more about me than most. It seemed logical.”

“Who are you truly loyal to; Voldemort or Dumbledore?”

He looked up to the ceiling, then at Ginny. “To her. She was on Dumbledore's side; and then this family. The trust they have in me means a lot to me. You know, we are very similar. I did anything and everything I could to protect that woman's son, all the while hating having to do it for her. I don’t doubt for a second that if it was required, you would have to have sex with me in front of Voldemort just to protect your child.”

“Who was she?” Ginny knew; Lucius had told her, but she wondered if Severus would tell her. 

“Lily Evans, Potter's mother.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think he would have thought you had protected him. You were so hard on him.”

“I am an arse, and I have never hid that. My bitterness for his father was nearly impossible to overcome.”

She glanced back at Narcissa’s door. “Do you think they will be done soon?”

“Once Lucius calms down a bit, he’s going to realise that you and the man who was willing to marry you, the one you said you were willing to have sex with, are alone out here. Allow him to be jealous. It’s not the unhealthy kind of jealousy, so don’t hold it against him. It will be driven by a fear of losing you, not of distrust.”

“Have we just become friends?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Ginny. Does it seem fitting to call me by my given name?”

“You were willing to protect me and my child! It would feel disrespectful to call you anything else but Severus.”

A few minutes later, the door to Narcissa’s room opened. “Ginevra, Severus, please rejoin us,” Lucius' voice called to them. 

Severus rose and offered Ginny a hand to get up. The second they entered the room, Lucius posessively took hold of Ginny. Severus shot her a look that said ‘I told you so.’ “Thank you for allowing us that time.”

“So, Ginny, are you willing to become the next Mrs. Malfoy?” Draco asked.

“It will protect the baby. That's what matters now,” Ginny said.

“It’s late; let's get some sleep,” Lucius suggested.

“Not yet. Ginny,” Narcissa came over and took both of Ginny’s hands, “ I am so sorry for upsetting you earlier. I never intended for you to think I would take this baby from you!”

  
  


Once they were alone in their bedchamber, “We never even took a moment to celebrate this news!” Lucius stated as he undressed. “I am happy that we are having a child.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at him. “How do you feel about the idea of three more as well?”

“Four children with you?” He gave a rather cheeky smirk as he removed his suspenders. “ I rather like that idea.” Then he frowned. “I don’t care for the world we have to raise them in, though.”

“I’m going to marry Draco Malfoy. I can hear Ron’s reaction to that!” she mused. “This is never what I expected, and everything I did.”

Lucius sat next to her, his shirt pulled out of his pants and the suspenders hanging down. “How so?”

“I told you that we speculated about how things could go. No one ever guessed there would be anything like the Center, but we thought we could be forced to marry men we would never love.” She stared straight ahead as she spoke, “We feared being raped in dungeons somewhere. Truthfully, that might have been better than the Center. We worried about being given as prizes to those who were loyal to Him. We feared never having control of anything in our lives.” She paused, “All of it has happened, just not as we expected it to. I’m marrying a man I don’t love and who will never love me, but I don’t fear it as I had for so long.” She looked intently at him. “You will have to pass our children off as your grandchildren. That hurts.”

“Compared to what you’ve had to deal with, it’s nothing, I can bear the burden, and I will, to protect you and,” he reached out to her stomach, “our child.” He smiled at her. “I learned something about you tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“I saw the lioness I have heard so much about. She comes out to protect those she loves.”

“How are you doing with everything?” Ginny asked.

He looked directly at her. “I would not have allowed you to marry Severus.” 

“I wasn’t looking forward to that fight,” Ginny admitted. “What about the rest of it?”

“I’m…” he searched for his own feelings. “I failed him as a father.”

Ginny shifted, turning more towards Lucius. “No, you didn’t. Failing him would have been if you had disowned him.”

“I’m drained. Let’s get some sleep.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

  
  
  


The following morning, the Manor was woken up by Narcissa in full-on planning mode. Once they all were down at breakfast, it began: “Draco and Ginny, you two need to spend time together and get to know each other. You will need to be comfortable with each other.”

“Why, Mother? No offence, Ginny.”

“We need to be prepared for anything.” Narcissa continued, “We need to get this wedding done fast! I won’t be comfortable until the marriage is legalized. Ginny and the baby could be at risk until they are protected by that marriage law. There will be questions as to why it’s a small wedding, not like the event that would be expected.”

“Can’t we just have an official here and do it quickly?” Draco asked hopefully.

“We can say that the wedding was small and personal due to Ginny not having any family, but it will need to look as real as possible. That means flowers, a dress, and some pictures.”

All three; Lucius, Ginny, and Draco were staring at Narcissa like she had three heads. “You three don’t get it! If anyone thinks that maybe there is something suspicious about this, can we say the law won’t be changed? I spent the night going over every possibility that could happen. And we still need to be careful. After the wedding, the more time that passes, the better it will be, and the safer it will be.”

Ginny sighed. “She's right; this will always hang over us at least a bit.”

“There is also a chance that Ginny will have to attend social functions, and possibly even speak to HIM. That's why you need to at least appear to know each other. Ginny, I’m sorry,” Narcissa explained further.

It was clear to all of them that Lucius didn’t like this. Ginny reached out and touched Lucius' hand. “I don’t have to like this to be able to do it.”

He looked at her. “You realise you may have to be in the same room as the men who…” He clearly didn’t want to say it.

“Who RAPED me? Yes Lucius, I do get that! I’m smart enough to understand it! I said it last night and I will say it again,” she got up from the table, “I will do anything and everything to protect our child!” She then stormed out of the dining room. 

“That's the girl who ran Dumbledore’s Army.” Draco said, almost seeming proud of her. 

“I should go speak to her.” Lucius rose to go after Ginny. 

“I wouldn’t do that. I have heard her rip into a few people,” Draco warned his father.

Lucius ignored him and set off to find Ginny.

Narcissa looked at Draco. “If she is FINALLY her true self, I expect that we’ll be dealing with a lot of slammed doors in the future.”

Draco started to laugh, “Father might have met his match. I’m just going to enjoy the show.”

“Draco, I really recommend that you become friends with her. Once you are married, there’s no way out.” 

He smiled at her. “Ginny and I will be fine, but I need to head out and tell Blaise. Hopefully he understands.”

  
  


Ginny had wandered over to the pond beside the Manor’s family room patio and was tossing stones into the water. As Lucius walked over to her, he took in the woman in front of him. She was a tiny ball of energy. “Ginevra, are you okay?”

She didn’t look at him. “I’m fine,” she said curtly.

While Lucius had never heard that tone from her, he knew all too well those words were one of the five deadliest terms a man can hear from a woman. “I never meant to imply you didn’t understand what was being said.”

“Whatever.”

“I understand you are upset, so I’m going to give you some time to cool off. I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Damn it, Ginevra! I am trying very hard to be reasonable here. You’re not!”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but you’re not the one who has to marry the very person who bullied you and everyone you cared about! And you don’t have to face the idea of dealing with the very pigs that hurt you! And you don’t have to do all of this without your family!” Her voice was angry. Then she yelled, “ No, the biggest thing you have to deal with is the fact that your plaything will only have a paper marriage!”

“You’re missing the fact that I’m trying to support you and protect you!” he yelled back at her.

“Wow. ” She stomped off. 

“Bloody hell!” he swore.

  
  


Lucius found himself eating alone that evening. When he entered their bedchamber, Ginevra was nowhere to be seen.

Draco, on the other hand, was surprised when Ginny came to his door. “What can I do for you?”

“Can we go for a walk and talk?” Ginny requested.

“Sure.”

“We should get to know each other.” She explained her reason for being there.

“You’re trying to avoid Father, aren’t you?”

“I might be.”

“Are we walking inside or out?”

“Outside. It’s nice for this time of year.” As they started their walk, Ginny began; “So, I was thinking, Narcissa is right. We should get to know each other.” They both walked in silence for a few minutes before Ginny couldn’t stand the silence. “No matter what, this isn’t going to be easy to start. Maybe if Blaise was around, he might be a third person to not stand the silence.”

“I hope you don’t feel forced into this,” Draco offered, not commenting on what Ginny said.

“No. I could still choose Severus,” she pointed out.

“Father would never allow that,” Draco replied.

“I know. We had a fight today.”

“I know, and it won’t be the last.”

“What are we ever going to find to talk about?” Ginny wondered.

“Quidditch,” he suggested.

She smiled back at him. “Quidditch. I miss it.”

“As I recall, you were rather good at it,” he praised.

“Thank you, Draco. So, back to Blaise; it seems to me that if you and I should become friends, if he’s the person you love, then maybe I should become friends with him as well.” Draco remained quiet. “Oh, he didn’t take the news well? I’m sorry, Draco.”

“If my mother wasn't around and Father chose to marry someone other than you, how would you feel?” Draco was walking with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

“He’s hurt. You really love him?”

“I’m talking to a Weasley about feelings.” He shook his head at the idea, then sighed. “I do.”

“Then have him move in with you,” she suggested.

“You're not going to have a problem with that?”

“I might be becoming your wife, but we aren’t ever going to be a couple. And I really don’t have any room to talk, for I’m sleeping with your father.”

He stopped walking and turned towards her. “If you’re going to be this reasonable, this might be okay. I’m actually pretty shocked by you. Two days back, you didn’t seem like the Gryffindor princess from school. Your spirit was gone, but then you find out you’re going to have a child and it’s like a switch was flipped. You’re back!”

“I noticed it, too. I screamed at both Narcissa and Lucius in less than twenty-four hours! I think maybe it's the baby; I now have someone to fight for.”

“Father isn’t someone to fight for?”

“Not like this. Everyone I ever held dear was killed, but I once again have a blood family. Because of this baby, I am linked to Lucius in a way I wasn’t before, and in turn, I’m linked to you and Narcissa, too.”

“You finally feel safe on a level you never did,” Draco concluded.

“I guess. Wow, this just got really deep really fast!” Ginny realised.


	23. Understanding

Chapter 23

  
  
  


Lucius woke to find that Ginevra didn’t come to bed. He knew she was young and this was probably her knee jerk reaction to having a fight. He would have to talk to her. He knew this was exactly what she meant months before when she tried to stop exploring what their attraction was. He was forty-nine and she was twenty-two. Due to the circumstances beyond their control, she lacked four years of life experience, which of course included any type of meaningful human contact. He couldn’t be mad at her for that, but she was clearly like her father in the department of stubbornness.

He would have to put extra care in assuring her that while yes, they might fight, he would still love her. He got up, showered, dressed, and went to head down to breakfast. When he neared the top of the stairs, he saw Narcissa and Severus go into the room that had been Ginny’s. He had assumed that was where Ginny had slept. Instead of going downstairs, he went and knocked on the door. 

Narcissa opened it enough to slip out and close it behind her. “Lucius.”

“Is Ginevra in there?”

“Dear, she had a bad night. I haven’t seen her dreams that bad. I asked Severus to come and check on her and the baby.”

“Is she alright?”

“I hope so. That's why I called him over. I think everything, all the changes, just made her feel like she was losing control again,” Narcissa explained.

“We fought,” Lucius admitted.

“Did you really think I didn’t know that? You need to control your temper.”

Draco came down the hall at that moment. “Morning.”

Lucius nodded at Draco. “I didn’t hear her last night.”

“That’s because I was able to get to her before she got too loud,” Narcissa continued. “Normally, she would only have one dream like that in a night. Every time she fell asleep last night, she had another dream. I slept in her room most of the night.”

“This is my fault,” Lucius stated. “Narcissa, are you speaking to the florist today?”

“Yes,”

“Can you please have them send two dozen roses; the deepest red they can get and the purest white for her.”

She nodded. 

“Ginny seemed okay last night. We went for a walk to talk,” Draco offered. The door was then opened. Narcissa entered and both Lucius and Draco went to follow. Lucius shot a look at Draco. “She’s going to be my wife. The least I can do is show concern for her well-being.”

Ginny was dressed and sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. “Ginevra, I'm sorry you didn’t feel you could come to our room last night,” Lucius offered. 

“Ginny, your night terrors won’t harm the baby,” Severus began, “However, I do suggest avoiding getting upset like that again. Now, as for the baby itself, I would estimate that Ginny is about six weeks along. Everything seems perfectly normal with the child. Ginny, I would expect you will start having morning sickness very soon.”

Lucius looked at Ginny as he realised that six weeks back was their first time together. “How does a witch deemed barren get pregnant, likely the first time we were together?”

“I wanted to check Ginny the night before last night, but due to the hour, I left it,” Severus said. “Almost the same thought plagued me all night and morning. I did some research and I think someone, likely Molly or Arthur, possibly placed a charm on Ginny. I found a very old charm that dates back to the witch hunts. It was placed on daughters to ensure they couldn’t get pregnant if the coupling was an act of violence. I found it in a textbook that would have been in the Weasley home due to the course of study William took. Whoever placed it on you was surely trying to protect you.” 

“How can you be sure that's what it is?” Narcissa asked.

“I can’t, but it fits; even with how quickly she got pregnant. With her family's history of fertility, I’m not surprised in the least. I’m guessing because you believed she was unable to have a child, you never used a charm to ensure it didn’t happen,” Severus said directly to Lucius.

“Is that all we need to know?” Lucius asked.

“No,” Severus concluded. “Narcissa, don’t be giving her any more dreamless sleep potions. Ginny, dreams of the nature you’re having are so traumatic that the amount you would require to block them would become habit forming and long term use isn’t recommended for the baby. It’s far better for you to avoid doing things that would cause the dreams.”

“Thank you, Severus. Now, can I be alone with Ginevra?” Lucius requested.

Narcissa and Ginny shared a look, but the three; Narcissa, Severus, and Draco, filed out of the room. Once the door was closed, Lucius stated, “Ginevra, you know that we’ll have fights regularly.” She looked around the room as she fought the tears that burned her eyes. He allowed her to not reply yet, as he knew she was fighting crying. “One screaming match doesn’t end a relationship.”

“Do we even have a relationship?” she asked.

He came over to the bed. “Why would you even ask that?” he asked as he reached for her hand. “Have I not told you that I love you?”

“You have, but those are just words.” 

“We both knew this would never be perfect. I guess I never asked you to be mine, but I thought my actions made that crystal clear,” he admitted.

“They do and they don’t. One can care for a person, but that doesn’t mean they want to be tied to that person for life. With this baby, we are.” 

He reached up to her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. “I want you forever. So much so that I was ready to kill Severus for offering to marry you! I was annoyed that Draco felt it was his place to come in here five minutes ago! You called yourself my plaything yesterday. You are NOT that! I don’t ever want you to think that! I am angry that Draco can give you what I can’t. The Malfoy name with Draco claiming the baby as his will make our child legitimate. I wish I could be the one to do that!” Lucius explained. He had an idea come to him, and he would put it into play very soon.

“You must think I’m terribly immature,” she said quietly.

“What I think is that you are an extraordinary young woman who has some important moments in her growth delayed, but at the same time, you’ve experienced some things that no one should have to deal with.” 

“Lucius, why is it so important that I be protected? I mean, Severus was willing to marry me to protect me. Is it because of the baby?” she asked.

Lucius, in some ways, was surprised she was asking. “Ginevra, you know that you were the first girl born in your extended family in seven generations, as well as the seventh child in your immediate family. I personally saw how powerful you are before I went to Azkaban. It is said that the power of the seventh is very special. Personally, I think it's a load of dragon’s dung and old wives’ tales. I think yes, you are powerful, but it has nothing to do with when you were born. Many families, this one included, use charms to ensure that boys are born first. There could have been charms placed on your family that simply ran out, but that has a lot to do with why they kept you at the Center”

“So the baby is a boy?” she asked as she placed a hand on her stomach. She focused on the present and her child.

“I don’t know. The charm that this family has used is done right before the couple tries to procreate. I had no reason to do the charm as I didn’t think that a baby was possible. Do you have a preference?”

“I’m still processing this.” She was looking down into her lap.

“I do. I want this child to be as stunning as its mother. I am pleased to see how much you already care for this child. Do you plan to return to our room?” Lucius asked.

She gave him a sad little smile. “I haven’t had any nightmares during the time I’ve been sleeping in the same bed as you.” She released an odd sort of sigh. “If I had a time turner and was able to go back and talk to myself before the war, I never would have believed that sleeping with Lucius Malfoy would keep my night terrors away! Even back then, I knew that you were powerful.”

For some reason, hearing that was a nice little ego boost for him. “Thank you. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. Narcissa wanted Severus to check me over first. I think I scared her!” she exclaimed.

  
  
  


The morning that Draco and Ginny’s wedding was to take place, Narcissa had a group of women come in and pamper Ginny. Her dress was a fit and flair. It showed off her curves before giving way to a slight flair just above her knee. It had a respectful v neckline. The dress was ivory colored and had delicate lace covering it. Her hair was curled into large, loose spirals and the top section was pulled back and secured with a diamond encrusted headband. Her veil was cathedral length.

Narcissa waited until Ginny was totally finished to conjure a full length mirror to show Ginny how beautiful she looked. Ginny’s own breath was taken away, She had no clue that she could look that good. She was afraid to move and mess herself up!

“I swear Ginny, you’re the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!” Narcissa gushed.

Ginny really couldn’t speak.

“Ginny, I am very happy that after today, I can call you my daughter. I know that I will only ever be a poor second place to your mother, but I do love you as much as Draco.”

Ginny remained quiet for fear that she would start to cry and ruin her makeup. She could only nod in reply.

“It’s okay to long for and miss them.” 

“It’s not like this is a real wedding,” Ginny whispered.

“It is a real wedding. It’s not the wedding you always dreamed of. Lucius wanted to talk to you before we start. Is that alright?” She made the mirror vanish.

Ginny nodded.

“Don’t move! I want him to see how beautiful you are.”

Lucius walked into the room. To him, she looked like an angel crossed with a goddess! “Sweet Merlin, you are the most magnificent woman ever!” He reached for her hand. 

“I think all of this is a bit much,” she confessed.

“I don’t. You’re becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy today. I wish it could be as Mrs. Lucius Malfoy,” he declared.

She took a deep breath. “I’m doing this for our child.”

Lucius reached out and took her other hand. “Would you do something for me?”

She looked up at him. “What?”

“I will be right behind Draco. I want you to look at me as you say the vows, and know that as Draco says his, he is speaking for myself.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel somehow better about it.”

He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling something out. “This is the ring Draco will place on your finger.” He held it up for her to see. It was a stunning, square cut diamond solitaire. “This was my mother's wedding ring. She and my father had fallen in love even though their marriage was arranged. It was her most prized possession. On her death bed, she asked me to give it to the woman who owns my heart. I had it engraved for you. Look inside.”

She took it from him and read the inscription. ‘To my Brat, from Sir.’ Her lip quivered. “Lucius! Thank you!”

He took it back and said, “Draco might have to be the one to put on your finger in a few minutes, but,” he took the ring and slid it on to her left ring finger, “it is from me.”

“I’m trying so hard not to cry right now!” she whispered.

He drew her closer to him. “I’m sorry. I have to be the first to kiss the bride.” He lowered his lips to hers. 

When he broke the kiss, she said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They stood there in silence for a few seconds, then he suddenly said, “It’s time to take you to your wedding.” He gave a sad little frown.

**A/N Please leave me your thoughts**


	24. Bureaucracy and Other Forms of Hell

Chapter 

Bureaucracy and Other Forms of Hell

For the actual wedding, Severus gave Ginny away. Lucius allowed Draco to marry her, even just in name only, but he refused to hand her over to his son! During the whole ceremony, Lucius kept reminding himself that this was in name only and to protect Ginny and their unborn child.

  
  


The wedding was attended by only Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus. Lucius had to stand there and watch Ginny forever link her life to his own son. It killed him to do so. The only way he was able to stand it was by reminding himself that this was the best way to protect her and the baby. He knew if someone truly believed that any children she bore would be extra special or powerful that they could possibly get the Dark Lord to take her from the Malfoy family. He hated to think what it would do to her to be put back in the Center. Marrying Draco was the best option. The Dark Bastard wouldn’t want to risk making his followers fearful that someone could take their wives and daughters and send them to that Center. 

After photos were taken, the group plus Blaise had dinner together. Narcissa pulled Lucius aside. “I’m sorry. I know today has been hard on you.”

“This is the best way to protect her,” Lucius stated, not wanting to voice his true feelings.

“Take her upstairs and have a beautiful evening with her. Give her the wedding night that every girl fantasizes about.”

“With her father-in-law?” 

Those five words told Narcissa exactly where Lucius' feelings were. “She will be safe after tomorrow. Lucius, I can only imagine what this is like for you, but all of us know that your heart belongs to her and only her. She’s protected now, and Draco will never have to go to that Center,” she comforted him. “I arranged a few things to be set up in your room for tonight.”

Lucius stalked over to Ginny and whispered to her, “I want us to spend the rest of the night alone.”

She smiled and reached for his hand. The two slipped away from the group. When they entered their bedchamber, the room was lit with candles, there were rose petals on the bed, and a very expensive bottle of champagne was in an ice bucket on a small table near the fireplace. “Have I told you how exquisite you look today?” he asked.

She smiled. “Thank you, and yes you have.” He went over to the champagne and poured them each a glass. As he handed it to her, she asked, “This is going to work, right?”

“Yes. Severus and I have spent this week doing research and checking everything. When the test is done to confirm that the wedding was consummated, all the magic will tell them is that you were with a Malfoy. I never would have allowed it otherwise.” She smiled at him. “I want you to know, Ginevra, you are my- you are my everything! I love you.” He raised his glass to her.

“I love you,” she replied back.

“I want you so bad right now, but I also don’t want to mess up perfection.” She raised her head higher to kiss him. He spent hours worshipping her.

  
  
  


At ten-thirty the following morning, Ginny and Lucius met up in the dining room to go over what was going to happen. Draco and Ginny were required to officially have their marriage recorded with the new order’s Ministry.

“Good morning,” Lucius greeted Draco, Severus, and Narcissa.

“Good morning, my wife!” Draco teased both Ginny and his father.

“You’re an arse,” Ginny commented.

“As much of a display of marital bliss as this is, let’s get on with it,” Severus stated. “Ginny and Draco, I would suggest that you play your roles convincingly, but don’t overplay them. There will be a very basic set of questions: names, birthdates, parent and grandparent names at birth. Ginny, you will be asked to supply a couple drops of blood which will be used to confirm that the marriage was consummated.”

“Draco, under no circumstances are you to leave Ginny alone,” Narcissa warned. “Ginny dear, if you see anyone who could upset you, give Draco’s arm two quick squeezes to let him know.”

“I’m going with them,” Lucius announced.

“Won’t that just cause questions?” Narcissa asked.

“No! I’m Draco’s father and, until this marriage, Ginny was my property. If anyone asks, I came in case there were any issues because of that.” He looked at Ginny. “You won’t be alone for a second.”

“What if someone asks nosy questions?” Ginny worried aloud.

Severus came over and sat next to her; he placed a comforting hand on her hand. “If anyone asks any questions, stay as close to the truth as possible. You became acquainted with Draco after Narcissa brought you here.”

“Okay, let’s do this. The longer we put it off, the worse I will feel,” Ginny said.

  
  


Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Department of Vital Statistics. There were two offices; one for Purebloods and one for everyone else. That office was packed with people standing in a long queue. The one for Purebloods was bigger, with soft seats, and no queue. 

Draco pulled the door open and gently guided Ginny into the office. Lucius followed them in. A witch came around the corner. “Welcome! How may I help you?”

Draco smiled and gently rubbed Ginny’s back. “We would like to have our marriage recorded.”

“Alright, allow me to get the paperwork.” The woman pulled open a cabinet, then turned back to Draco and Ginny. “Please take a seat.” She pointed to a large desk with two seats in front of it. “I presume that you are with this couple?” she asked Lucius.

“That's correct.”

“Please have a seat to the left. Alright, groom’s name?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

“Date of birth?”

“June 05, 1980.”

This went on for a few minutes. Finally, she turned her attention to Ginny. “And your name?”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley.” 

The witch's face showed surprise, but she said nothing other than asking the same questions that Draco had been asked. “Alright, now we must confirm that you have consummated the marriage. I’ll just need a couple drops of blood.” She handed Ginny a lance to cut her finger with. 

Ginny’s hand trembled as she took the lance. She went to cut herself three times, but stopped because she was shaking so bad. _What if they were_ _wrong?_ she thought to herself.

Draco reached over and took the lance. “My wife has had some bad experiences with blood. Love, allow me.”

Ginny nodded and offered Draco her hand. He took the lance to her pinky and made a small cut. The witch collected the blood and turned away. Draco then raised Ginny's finger to his lips and gave the cut a small kiss. “The cut shouldn’t hurt as much on that finger.”

The witch showed them the test results. The vial was red. “Looks like everything is as it should be,” she announced. “Congratulations!”

Draco took Ginny's hand. “Let’s go, my dear.”

Once they left the office, they headed back to the Apparition point. On the way, a voice called out, “Lucius!”

The trio stopped and turned around. Yaxley came over. “Lucius Malfoy! I haven’t seen you in some time.” 

Ginny was squeezing Draco's arm like crazy. He patted her hand. “You're okay,” he whispered as he turned slightly towards her.

“What brings you here?” the other wizard asked. 

“We were getting Draco’s marriage recorded. Corban, this is Ginevra Malfoy, my daughter-in-law.”

As the man looked at Ginny, he smiled a sick smile. Lucius took one look at Ginny and knew this wasn’t good.

“The only living Weasley. I recall you,” he mused.

“Father, we should be getting Ginny back,” Draco suggested. There was no way he could have missed how much Ginny was shaking.

“Sinking as low as dirty little blood traitors, Draco? I can’t say I blame you; she was an unforgettable experience.”

Lucius got a deadly look on his face. “Draco, take Ginevra home. I’ll be along shortly.” Draco nodded and continued on with Ginny. “That is a member of my family…” Lucius said in a low growl.

“Come on Ginny, one foot in front of the other. We just have to make it to the point,” Draco said as he tried to guide her away from the older men.

Before they Apparated, Ginny looked back towards Lucius. She could tell he was angry. The second they landed, Draco called out, “Mother! Mother!” 

  
  



	25. Reactions

Chapter

  
  
  


Both Narcissa and Severus came into the hall. Narcissa took one look at Ginny. “Oh no, passing the test; it didn’t work!” she guessed.

Then Ginny started to cry. “No, we passed it,” Draco stated. “We ran into Yaxley. Father remained behind.”

Narcissa came over and took Ginny’s hands. “Love, come on, tell me what happened.”

“He, he was the first,” she stammered.

“Okay Ginny, I need you to calm down. I know it’s upsetting. Lucius is going to be returning soon, and we both know he’s going to need to make sure you are alright.”

“Narcissa, I’m going to fetch her a calming draught. Hopefully I get back before Lucius. Take her up to your room and I’ll meet you there,” Severus said. He Apparated out.

“Come along, Ginny. Draco, stall your father. If he sees her like this…”

“I know, Mother. I’ll do my best,” he promised.

As soon as they were away from Draco, Ginny started to cry harder. When they reached Narcissa’s room, Severus was already there. “Ginny, take this.” She downed the liquid and almost instantly felt it starting to work.

Narcissa sat on the bed with Ginny, her arm wrapped around the younger witch. “Ginny, when Lucius gets back, he’s going to want to know what happened. I know him; he’s going to lose his shit. I know you don’t want to talk to him about it and I won’t let him pressure you, but you need to know that his temper is going to rage. Maybe you could tell me and I could tell him.”

“No, no I can’t,” Ginny said,

“Ginny, please.”

Severus stood nearby. “Narcissa, allow me.” He tilted his head to the side, letting her know to leave Ginny with him.

Narcissa wasn’t happy about it, but she knew the rage Lucius would be in. She had to defuse him before he saw Ginny. “I’m going to find Lucius.”

Once the door closed behind his lover, Severus came up to the young witch. “I know you don’t want to share what happened with each of them for two very different reasons. Perhaps you will tell me?”

“I can’t. I won’t! If I say it out loud, then it really happened.”

“You said he was the first. The first to see you at the Center?” he asked. She looked him in the eye, but said nothing. “Did he return?”

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. “Nearly weekly, I think.”

“And each time, you relived the first time?” Again, she didn’t reply. “Just remember that Lucius’ reaction is that of a man who wants to protect you,”

“What are you all expecting from him?” she asked.

“Ginny, by now you have to realize that Lucius is a man who is nearly always in control. There are a few reactions we could see from him; it will all depend on what happened. That’s also why we needed to get you calm. None of us think he will react well if you seem upset.”

Ginny remembered her brothers. “He’s not going to do anything dumb, is he?”

  
  
  


Downstairs in the Manor, Narcissa and Draco waited for Lucius to arrive. “What happened?” she asked her son.

“Yaxley said that Ginny was an ‘unforgettable experience.’ The look on his face, and Ginny’s trembling, said more. Before that, everything went perfectly.”

“And your father; how did he react?”

“He looked ready to kill. The only reason I didn’t stay was the emotions coming for Ginny. She said nothing, but I swear I could feel her fear.”

“Ginevra!” Lucius called out from the hall.

“Let’s find out what happened.” They went to the hall. “Lucius, what happened?” Narcissa asked.

“Where is Ginevra?” he asked.

“Severus is with her trying to calm her down. She was very concerned about how you would react.”

“I need to see her. Now.”

“Why? What happened?” Narcissa pushed.

“Yaxley.”

“Yes Lucius, we got that much. What happened after Draco and Ginny left?”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “He started telling me about how he was disappointed that she wasn’t a virgin. I barely got out of there without killing him! He now thinks we bought her to enjoy her without anyone else playing with her. He called RAPING her playing!” he roared.

Narcissa knew this wasn’t good. “Lucius, you need to calm down. I want to kill him as much as you, but we have to focus on Ginny right now.”

“Lucius, did he question anything?” Severus' voice came from behind.

“Not as of yet.”

“Then we need to realise that there will be moments like today for the rest of Ginny’s life. Lucius, we all know how you feel about her. This is a fact. What is it going to do to her if you're upset?” Severus pointed out.

Narcissa knew Lucius enough to know he was calming down a bit. “Lucius, you need to deal with your emotions. Ginny is going to need you to be her rock. She's going to need that…” She looked at Severus.

“I gave her a light sleeping draught. She thought it was a calming draft and will rest under it, but not reach the level of sleep where dreams occur. I gave her enough for her to sleep for a few hours.”

Lucius looked at the others. “He visited her often,” he said, seething.

“And from what Ginny said, he was the first one to rape her.” Narcissa stated. There was no point in not telling him. 

“I want to kill him! Very slowly and painfully!”

“I think that honor should be Ginny’s,” Draco suggested.

“She might want to, but if it came right down to it, I don’t think she could,” Lucius said. “I'm going to be by myself.”

Lucius stalked off to his study. He was furious. The things that man implied about Ginny were sickening! To have the audacity to say them to a member of her new family amazed Lucius. No, the man didn’t know Ginny was Lucius’ love, but still, she would be the mother to the next generation of Malfoys, even if others believed that she would just raise the children. To use the Imperius Curse to force an act of a sexual nature was repulsive.

Lucius spent a lot of time alone with his anger. Until now, the men who mistreated Ginny were faceless. Until now, he could be upset this happened to her. Until now, Voldemort was solely to blame. But now, he had a face to put the blame to for the offences against her. These men really existed, and he could avenge her. He would when the time was right, and they would know exactly why they were being tortured.

For the first time ever, he was looking for a plan to bring down everyone who had anything to do with the Center, including the Death Eaters!

  
  


In the days that followed, Lucius was like a goblin without any gold. Everyone in the Manor avoided him. Even at bedtime, Ginny either took a long bath or tried to fall asleep before he got to their bedchamber. 

Ginny even spent time each night trying to see if she could maybe find the old Potterwatch on the wireless. Without the password or time for the broadcast, though, she might as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack. She had no way of knowing if it was even still on; it was just a hope. Since finding out she was going to be a mother, Ginny was missing her family so much more.

Ginny did spend some time hanging out with Draco and Blaise, but it was nearly always a case of feeling like a third wheel. Neither her husband or his lover intended to leave her feeling that way; it’s just that they had known each other for more than half their lives, so of course they had their own memories and inside jokes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feed back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

One evening when Ginny entered their bedchamber, Lucius was already there. He gave her the first real smile she had seen since the morning after she married Draco. She had missed his smile. “Are you going to take a bath?” he asked; his voice didn’t give a clue as to how he was feeling. She nodded. “Would you mind if I joined you?” he asked as he pulled her close to him.

She then knew he was in a better mood. “I would like that.”

“You undress and I'll draw the bath,” he said as he headed to the bathroom.

Ginny took her time undressing and slipped on a short, black satin robe, then she walked into the bathroom. Lucius was already in the water. He was leaning back with his eyes closed, his arms resting on the sides of the tub. There were no bubbles in the water. “You’re still far too dressed.”

“Just let me pin my hair up.”

“Please leave it loose for me.” He was clearly in a much better mood. She slowly undid the robe and let it slide off her body. “You have the most exquisite body.” She blushed at his words. He offered her a hand as she stepped into the tub.

Lucius enjoyed the view as she turned away from him and lowered her body into the water. Her ass was perfectly shaped. She settled herself between his legs. As his arms wrapped around her to hold her close, he could feel her relax. “I’m sorry I have been acting like a dragon of late,” he apologized.

She rested her head against his chest. “I understand why you’ve been in a bad mood.”

“How are you feeling? Are you starting to have morning sickness?”

“Not yet, thankfully.” She felt his hand cup her breast. His wet thumb rubbed small circles on the fleshy globe.

“That’s very good.” He began to nuzzle her ear and started down towards her neck. “I have been thinking about this all day.” His hand was now fondling her breast. “Thinking about how you respond to my touch.” His other hand began to tease the other breast. “Can I touch you anywhere?” he murmured.

“I thought you knew you always can.”

His hand slid down her body to the apex of her legs. She opened her legs to allow him to continue to touch her. He took his time playing with the folds of her womanly center. She moaned in pleasure. His one hand was kneading her breast and the other was teasing her clit. His finger went from slow to quick and back to slow. When he finally pushed that finger into her, she gasped in joy. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Ginny said and went to try to get up.

“No, my love. This is all about you,” Lucius replied. 

“That’s hardly fair!” 

“No, it is. I need to hear you screaming as you cum. I want you to cum for me,” he requested and continued to stimulate her.

“I need you inside me,” she pleaded.

“There will be time for that after,” he promised. “Cum for me, Ginevra!” he encouraged. Both his hands were under the water; one teasing her clit and the other fucking her with his fingers. “I need to hear you cumming!” 

The way she was trying to move her body told him she was getting very close. “It feels so good!”

“Cum for me! I want to hear you screaming my name.” 

“I want you,” she begged. 

He continued to push his fingers into her sex. “You will have me,” he chuckled, “after you scream in pleasure as you cum!” He had to admit that between the movement of her body, her moans and gasps, and the begging, he was getting turned on as well. She was getting closer. He added a third finger into her center. “You know you need it. Cum for me!” he encouraged. He felt her gripping his fingers as she screamed out in orgasm. Once she finished, he removed his fingers from her. She went limp against him as she totally relaxed.

“Mmmmm.” 

“I think that was a big one for you,” he said. While Lucius didn’t realise it himself, her orgasm was for him. After hearing what he had from Yaxley, he needed to show that he didn’t need to use magic against a woman during sex. 

“That was amazing, but I wanted more of you inside me,” she admitted.

“That will come later. I was testing how open you were to having pleasure somewhere other than in our bed.”

“I see.”

He pulled her up so his lips could be right next to her ear. “I did wait until it had been awhile since we were together, so you would be a bit more excitable.”

She gently shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Oh, we’re going to do a great number of things, many of them tonight,” he vowed. “Shall I go into detail?”

  
  
  


The following morning after the post arrived, Draco was going through his. He opened a letter to find it was a second envelope. The first had been addressed to him and the inner one to her. “Ginny, this says it's for you.” He passed it to her. It was addressed to Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny, Lucius, and Narcissa stared at it. The whole time she had been at the Manor, she had never received a letter in the post. “Do I open it?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Narcissa.

She tore open the envelope and unfolded the parchment:

_ Dear Mrs Draco Malfoy, _

_ I doubt that you remember me, Apoline Delacour. I’m the mother of William’s wife. _

_ I was given a copy of the newspaper from England which contained your wedding announcement. I want to congratulate you on your marriage. When I saw your wedding picture, I was brought back to that wonderful day of William’s wedding. I recalled the story you told in your wedding speech about how William had taken you for ice cream when he came for a visit shortly after your youngest brother left for school. I believed all the Weasleys had been killed in the war. I was happy to see that I was wrong!  _

_ I hope this letter doesn’t upset you, as it has brought me comfort to know that you are alive. _

_ Apoline Delacour. _

Ginny’s lip trembled as tears burned her eyes.

“Bill’s alive! He’s ALIVE!”

“Can I see that, Ginevra?” Lucius asked. Ginny handed it to him.

Lucius read over the letter. “Love, how do you know that? This letter clearly states that she believed all the Weasleys to be dead.”

“Because the ice cream Bill took me for wasn’t a story I shared in a speech I never gave. Bill and I are the only ones who know about that little trip. He snuck me out late at night after Mum and Dad thought I was in bed.”

“He could have shared the story with his in-laws,” Narcissa suggested.

“No, that night we vowed to never tell a soul about it,” Ginny explained. “This is his way of telling me he is alive and in hiding! The writing is too neat to be his. It could very well be his mother-in-law’s.”

“His body was never found, but he was one of the presumed dead,” Draco stated.

“Should I write him back?” Ginny wondered.

“I think you need to, but you must be very careful about what you say,” Lucius warned. “If the letter fell into the wrong hands, it would alert others to him being alive.”

“Right.”

“He would be considered a criminal of war,” Lucius continued. “I would advise you to wait until Severus is here. Unlike you, he wasn’t considered a child while he was with the Order. He might have additional advice. My love, I am happy for you.”

  
  


Later, in Lucius' study, Narcissa joined him. “You lied quite well to her today.”

He looked at Narcissa as she stood at the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You aren’t happy about her brother being alive. I haven’t seen you this worried since we were in the forest and both worried if Draco was alive.” 

There were times he hated that Narcissa knew him so well. “I should be happy for her.”

“But?”

“But I fear losing her.” She came over and sat on his desk, facing him.

“She loves you, and she’s carrying your child,” she reminded him.

“But she isn’t truly free. Her choices for a romantic partner were rather limited; myself or Severus,” he expressed as he leaned back in his chair.

“They were, but that only caused her to be more open to the idea of you. That didn’t make her love you.”

“I’m thinking that it might be better for her and the baby to send her to her brother’s, depending on his situation.” He hated to voice it, but if she was out of the country, it would reduce the risk to her.

“Lucius, that would mean you may never know your child! Never mind the fact that if she were gone, Draco would have to go to the Center.”

“I have to protect her. If she does love me, perhaps I could visit her.”

“Lucius, I don’t want to lose her,” Narcissa stressed.

He patted his wife’s knee. “Well, we have no clue about his situation. He may be in no place to offer her any protection.”


	27. Letters!

**Chapter 27**

Ginny couldn’t wait for Severus to arrive! She sat at the desk that was in the bedchamber. She wrote out all the things she wanted to tell Bill because she didn’t want to risk forgetting a single thing.

Lucius entered the room and took in the sight of her. She was just starting to show. She wore a pair of slacks that clung to her legs and a blue top that had an empire waistline. Her hair cascaded down her back. He could hardly believe how much he loved her. “What are you doing, my brat?”

She looked up at him with a smile he wasn’t accustomed to seeing. “I'm writing down everything I want to tell Bill!”

He came over and glanced down at the parchment. There had to be eight inches of stuff. “I doubt that all of that will fit into one letter, but there will be more, I am sure. Severus will be here within the hour.”

“That’s good. Before my letter arrived, I had been wondering; what happens when the baby comes?”

“How so?” He wasn’t understanding her question.

“The baby! Where will it sleep?”

“Oh, yes. A nursery. I will have Narcissa arrange to have someone come in and help you with a nursery in the room between ours and Draco’s.”

“Have you given any thought to names?” she asked.

“That will be where this gets messy. Tradition dictates that if the baby is a boy, it should have his father’s name as the middle name and the first name would be the mother’s choice. Officially, the middle name should be Draco’s.”

“But you want it to be your name.” Ginny understood him.

“I’m selfish,” he admitted.

“It could be a girl,” she offered. 

“I would actually like that. She would be as beautiful as her mother.” He touched her face. “I’m so happy that we are together.”

“What is it, Lucius?” She was bothered by his tone.

He didn’t want to let on to what he was thinking. “Your letter today made me think about the idea that if the war ended differently, I would have never gotten the chance to know and love you,” he lied to her. “Severus will be here soon.”

  
  
  


With Severus' guidance, Ginny constructed a very carefully worded letter to her brother:

_ Madam Apoline Delacour; _

_ I was overjoyed to receive your message. I have found that happiness can be found in even the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light. I recall a very happy day I received a letter from William. It was his reaction to the fact I made the Quidditch team. That was also the day I found out he was going to ask for your daughter’s hand. We were all so happy for them! That was also the year we found out that beliefs, like looks, can be deceiving. _

_ I hope my letter finds you all well. Please feel free to write again.  _

_ With affection,  _

_ Ginevra Malfoy  _

"Do you think they will understand?" she asked Severus.

"Of all your brothers, William was the smartest. I believe at the worst, he'll see you're trying to let him know something. However, there’s also very little reason to think that post from this house is being intercepted."

  
  


It took two weeks for another letter to come for Ginny:

_ Dearest Ginevra Malfoy, _

_ It was wonderful to receive your letter. It touched my heart to hear from you. I spoke to the town's holy man just this morning. He will keep you in his prayers for us. I assume that you don’t see anyone who attended the wedding, am I correct? It seems so limited as to who has memories of our families. I wish to share many happy memories with you of our friends and families. _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. _

_ Apoline Delacour. _

  
  


This letter brought more tears to Ginny as she picked up on the message that her ‘holy’ brother was alive! She sat with Lucius and Severus to read it. 

“I think they are asking about and telling you that memories are the best way to send messages,” Lucius surmised. “I would think that real, happy memories would imply that the person in the memory is alive.”

“We need to find out how many members of the Order, old and new, there are. The sooner we know, the better.”

“Why?” Ginny asked.

“Lucius, get Draco and Narcissa. I have figured out a few things. It’s time to share them.” Once Narcissa and Draco arrived, Severus began, “I was in my office at Hogwarts last night when I came across a memory. I know what the diary was; a Horcrux. It’s a piece of his soul, preserved. He was looking for information about creating seven of them. I’ve been up all night on this. We know of the diary, and I think Dumbledore had one and destroyed it, so that's two.”

“That would mean there are five more?” Lucius asked.

“I don’t think so,” Severus continued. “Ginny mentioned Potter was looking for the Diadem, and Dumbledore knew Potter had to die, at the right time. He was raising him like a pig for the slaughter. Ginny, months back you said Longbottom was told to kill the snake. Dumbledore told me I couldn’t share things with Potter until the snake was protected. I think that the snake was the last of these Horcruxes. If we can kill the snake, then Voldemort can be killed.”

“But if they were all destroyed, would Voldemort not have just made more?” Ginny asked.

“I thought of that, but I don’t think he can,” Severus explained. “He hardly looks human now. I suspect that he has reached his limit, but now that Potter is gone, he feels immortal.” 

“Then I agree; if we have the numbers, now is the time. We need to know how many Order members there are and if they’re willing to give us a chance and trust us,” Lucius stated.

“We don’t have time to waste. This is going to take long enough to plan,” Severus declared.

“Draco, Ginevra, I think you two should take your honeymoon to France,” Lucius suggested.

“What? Why?” Ginny asked.

“Brat, you know the location of your brother’s inlaws. I’m sure if they are helping him with those letters, they know where to find him. You two will go and convince them to help us.”

“Why would I go with Draco? Why not you Lucius, or even Severus? He was at least part of the Order.”

“Ginevra, what believable reason would there be for you to leave the country with your father in law? Or Severus Snape? It can’t seem abnormal in any way.”

“I just don’t want to be away from you,” Ginny pleaded.

“It's one week, two at the most,” Lucius said, comforting her as he held her hand.

“When do we leave?” Draco asked. 

Lucius looked at Narcissa. “Can you get it planned so it appears to be a regular honeymoon, in three days’ time?”

“I can.”

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The day before they were to leave, Lucius, Severus, and Draco spent hours in Lucius' study. However, that evening Lucius saved for Ginevra….

He and Ginny retired early. Once behind the closed door of their bedchamber, he looked lovingly at her. She was wearing a long, silk dressing gown with thin straps over her shoulders, a slight V-neckline, and a slit that came up to her mid thigh. It was the softest pink color. “I can’t lie, I’m going to miss you,” he told her as she finished rubbing some hand cream on her hands. He was sitting up in bed.

He reached out for her hand and tenderly pulled her nearer to him. She sat on the edge of the bed facing him. “I’m going to miss you too. It will be the longest couple of weeks.” He reached up with his other hand to cup the side of her face and his thumb caressed her cheekbone.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” he asked.

“Not today, you haven’t.”

He pulled her towards himself and kissed her as if his life depended on it. She tasted of toothpaste. Lucius skillfully manoeuvred them both so she was laying on the bed. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jawline. He gave her earlobe a lick, then made his way down her neck. His hands were caressing her body. He was so gentle in his attention to her breasts as they had been rather tender of late.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured into her chest.

“I want you, Lucius!” she pleaded.

He returned to kissing her lips and his hands began to work at removing the dressing gown. She had become comfortable being naked in full view of him. “You should be worshipped because you are a goddess.”

Lucius kissed his way down to her center. While he knew she would never enjoy giving oral sex, they both loved him giving it to her. He licked and nibbled things first, then he entered her with his tongue, all the time enjoying every moan she released. It took a while, but he was rewarded with her screaming in orgasm. 

Before she even caught her breath after, he had performed the cleaning spell that would allow him to kiss her again. “Oh Merlin! Lucius, that was earth-shattering!” She reached out for him. “How did you know I needed that?”

He smiled at her. “When you're ready, I want you to ride me till we cum together.”

It was her turn to smile at him, “Then you're far too dressed.” She referred to his silk boxers. He quickly removed them, laid down next to her, and began kissing and touching her again. When she was finally ready, he begged her to go slow as she lowered her vagina onto his cock. He watched every inch go into her tight opening. He reached up and cupped both her breasts to allow her to ride him without the discomfort of their tenderness being an issue. “You are magnificent,” he told her.

“You fill me up,” she moaned. This time when she came, he could watch her face. After she came, she dropped herself forward on him. He was able to place his hands on her ass, buck his hips upward, and cum inside her. Lucius made love to her twice more; once from behind and once, very gently, in the missionary position.

  
  
  


The following day, Lucius and Narcissa said their goodbyes to Draco and Ginny. “I’ll be thinking of you every minute you're gone, love,” Lucius vowed.

“I still wish you were coming with us. What if the baby starts to kick while we’re gone?” Ginny wondered.

“Then you’ll have one more thing to share with me when you return. You’re going to be able to see your brother! This is good for you!” Lucius assured her.

“I’m going to miss you,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“You have no clue how much I will be missing you. I love you, Ginevra. Remember that.”

“I love you too, sir.”

“Brat.” He tenderly kissed her. 

Draco cleared his throat. ”Ginny, it's almost time for the Portkey.”

Ginny broke away from Lucius. “Bye.” She reached out for the Portkey that Draco was holding

“Don’t forget to shop. It will make it look more like a real honeymoon,” Narcissa reminded them.

“I love you” was the last thing Ginny heard from Lucius before the Portkey took them away.


	29. Pairs

**Chapter 29**

They arrived in Paris, the City of Lights, in their magical community. The hotel they checked into was very posh. Narcissa booked the honeymoon suite for them. When they walked into the room, they realized there was only one bed. “Well, we  _ are _ supposed to be on our honeymoon,” Ginny stated.

“How do you want to do this?” Draco asked.

“If I understand the idea of being gay, I’m pretty sure you’re not going to try anything. I would think the worst I might do is I would try to cuddle you in my sleep, but because you don’t have Lucius’ build, I would realize you’re not him. It looks more real if we’re in the same bed,” Ginny pointed out.

“You’ll be okay with that? I mean, you won’t panic in the middle of the night?” Draco looked worried.

“I can’t promise anything, but I think we’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Let’s do some shopping; it will make this look more real,” Draco suggested. Lucius had told his son to spoil Ginny. 

They spent two days playing their roles of a newlywed couple until Draco was sure they weren’t being followed or watched. Then on the morning of the third day, Draco had a Portkey for them.

“Ginny, we will land fairly close to the Delacours’ home. Once there. I will stay back but follow you until you’re in the home. Then I’ll wait until you use this,” he gave her a communication mirror, “to let me know to come get you or if they are willing to talk to me.”

“My stomach is in knots,” she admitted.

“You can do this,” he promised. “It can’t be any worse than when you sent that Bat-bogey hex at me.”

“Okay, lets go.”

They landed and Ginny had to walk about two blocks to the home. It was a yellow, two-storey stone cottage with square-paned windows. She made her way up to the dark wood door and faltered twice before knocking on the door. When it opened, Gabrielle Delacour was the person on the other side. Even though Ginny didn’t really get to know Gabrielle that well, it felt amazing to see someone from her past. “Gabrielle, I don’t know if you…”

“Ginny!” the French girl blurted as she hugged Ginny. “You're alone? Come in quickly.” She pulled Ginny in and closed the door. 

“I need to speak to your Mother.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” She led Ginny to a room that was bright and well lit. “My mom will be in in a few minutes.”

Ginny took her time and studied the room. The walls were blue in color. There was a sofa, two chairs, a table in the center and two smaller tables on each side of the sofa. She heard the sound of heels on the wood floor. “Ginny, let me see you,” Apoline said. “You came to see Bill, haven’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You realise he is still in hiding, right?”

“Yes, but I must speak to him.”

The older woman smiled at Ginny, “The second our wards went off, because of how they were set, I knew it had to be you. Bill can’t risk exposing the others, so he will meet you at the park three blocks down from here.”

Once back out of the house, she made her way to the park. She felt she was being watched, but was unsure if it was Draco or someone else. When she got close to the park, she saw a person standing near the entrance. He was tall and lean, his hair was shorter, but still as red as she remembered. His back was to her and his hands were in the pockets of his beige coat, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was Bill.

She stopped a few feet from him and tried to call out to him, but her voice got stuck in her throat. She tried a second time. “Bill.”

He turned towards her. “Ginny?” He reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms. “This is too amazing to be true! Is it really you?”

She couldn’t stop herself from crying. “Oh Bill, I was told you all had died!” She hugged him very tightly.

“What was the name of the bear I gave you when you were three?” he asked.

“Christopher Bear,” she answered into his chest.

“Oh Ginny!” He hugged her back. “Let's Apparate to a safe place to talk.”

“I’ll have to slide along; I don’t have a wand.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I’ll explain after.”

They appeared in a small barn. “What happened to you?” he questioned.

Lucius and Severus had told her to expect this. “After the battle, I spent a few days in a makeshift prison, then a bunch of us young girls were taken to a place called the Center.”

“Ginny, we were sure you were dead,” Bill explained. “That’s why we never tried to rescue you.”

“I honestly wished I had been, at that time,” she admitted bitterly. 

Bill started to pace. “We have heard about the Center.”

“Yeah well, I can guarantee whatever you heard doesn’t even come close to what it was really like.”

“How did you become Mrs. Draco Malfoy? How do I know you aren't a traitor?”

“This is how.” She pulled up her skirt a bit to show on her ankle a tattooed number. He pretended he didn’t see it. She would get to Lucius and his part in all of this soon enough, but she didn’t need to jump to that part yet. “I spent four years at that Center, the longest of anyone who didn’t get pregnant! Four times longer than anyone else! Seems someone believed that me being the first born girl in seven generations  _ and _ the seventh child means that any children I had would be extra special. Four years without proper food, one bath a month, and just hosed down the rest of the time. I had about six feet by twenty inches to walk and a bed about as big as the table at the healer’s office. Four years of being RAPED daily!” By the time she got to the last sentence, she was crying.

Bill looked at his sister and was sick at what he heard. “I’m so sorry! I really thought you were dead.”

She had to finish telling her story, so she brushed away her tears. “Then one day, I was taken from the Center. I had a few days of ‘training,’ then I was put up for sale as a slave with a few others. We knew our owners could do anything they pleased with us. I personally expected to be raped and/or abused daily by whoever bought me. There were a few men who came to the Center regularly that really seemed to like me. I was sure one of them would buy me, but Narcissa Malfoy bought me; to be a cook in Malfoy Manor. It was nothing like I expected, and I was like a mouse at first. I was scared and nervous for quite a while. No one could touch me in any way, but Narcissa was kind and caring. Neither Lucius or Draco ever hurt me. Over time, I was trusted and moved down to the family bedrooms. I was never treated like I expected. Narcissa made me the daughter she never had.”

Bill was clearly having issues hearing all of this. “Ginny, there’s a Muggle term for this; you are suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, where you sympathise with your captors to the point of caring for them.”

“I can see why you say that, but that's not the case. None of the Malfoys fought in the battle, and Lucius and Draco were never rewarded as Death Eaters. They are Death Eaters only due to the fact they both bear the Dark Mark, but they haven’t supported Him in a long time. Neither of them ever came to the Center, and there were never any Death Eater gatherings at the house. In fact, I have only seen one other Death Eater there; Severus Snape,” Ginny explained.

“That traitor? It’s still widely known he’s close to Voldy.”

“He’s not; not really. Did you know He tried to kill Snape between the battles? Ron told me that He set that snake on Severus. Look, for months and months I feared I was there in the hopes that I would trust them and hand over information on the Order. Severus was the one to point out to me that even if I had any information, it would be so old it would be of no use.”

"How did you end up married to Draco Malfoy?"

"It's actually very odd how that happened. I'm going to tell you to show you I trust you. Lucius and Narcissa are married in name only. About eight months back, shortly after the one year anniversary of me coming to the Manor, I began a relationship with Lucius." She raised her hand to stop Bill from interrupting. "Let me finish. Yes, Lucius. See, due to the fact that I'm Pureblood, I could only marry another Pureblood. Because I was barren, I was never going to get my ‘happily ever after.’ I knew that, yet Lucius was, and is, very patient and caring. About four months back, I got pregnant! As near as we all can figure, someone had put a charm on me so that I would never get pregnant due to an act of violence. 

“If others figured out I was expecting, I could be taken away from the Malfoys’ home and sent back to the Center to be a breeder. As far as we can tell, the only law that those in power haven’t broken is the Marriage and Procreation Law. I was willing to marry Snape to protect my baby, but Draco had a better idea; if I married him, my child would still have all the rights and benefits to being a Malfoy, and we both would be protected. I wouldn’t even have to consummate the marriage with Draco because the magic to prove it happened can only tell if I was with a Malfoy."

"So you plan to sneak around with your father in law behind his wife's back?" Bill asked accusingly.

Ginny laughed. "No, but I see why you would think that. Narcissa knows exactly what’s happening. She encouraged it! I have her blessing."

"So then Draco is going to sleep around on you. Ginny, what have you done to yourself?”

"I survived, and will continue to do so for my child! Draco is gay! He was never going to marry the love of his life anyway because of the laws now in place. My child will inherit everything it should as a Malfoy. It was the best solution to a very complex set of issues. I am happy. 

“The reason I came to see you is to get rid of the Dark dictator. We know what has to be done to get rid of Him, but we don't have the numbers. Draco came here with me, and the best reason we had to leave England was that we were on our honeymoon. Lucius wanted to come, but there was no reasonable reason for him to be taking me out of the country. I don't know who else is alive, other than you and George, but go to them. Tell them what you have learned and if you are willing to hear what we want and need to do, contact me with this." She handed him a second mirror.

Bill didn’t know what to say or think. “How do we know they can be trusted?"

"You don't, but you have to have faith in me that I know and trust them. Just like they have faith in you that you would let me return." 

"Ginny, I want to believe you..."

"I know, Bill. Draco and I will be in France til the end of the week. If we don't hear from you, we’ll assume that you won't help us." 

"Ginbug, I will talk to the others. I’m so happy to see you’re alive!"

"For a long time, I wanted to be dead. Honestly, I wasn't truly myself until I had something to fight for." She put her hand on her stomach. “Now, will you take me back to that park so I can meet up with my husband?"

“Don’t you want to know who’s alive?” Bill asked.

She looked down for a second, then her eyes shot back up. “No. If you won’t help us, I think it’s better if I don’t. That way I won’t have to mourn people a second time. I don’t know how long you all have been back together, but I spent four years in a place worse than hell and then nearly two years thinking everyone I ever loved was gone! You might be upset with me because I love the whole Malfoy family,” she again had tears, but this time they were from anger, “But in the last six years, they are the only people who were ever kind and loving to me! I have told myself that my family would want me to be happy and safe. I thought you would be more accepting of me, seeing as how you never were in school with Draco, the man that married me to protect me and my baby. As for Lucius, you have no clue how understanding and patient he has been with me!”

“Understanding and patient?” Bill said in a loud whisper. “They clearly don’t trust you; you don’t even have a wand!” He was mad that she refused to see what was really happening.

“No, Bill. Because I fought against the Death Eaters and Him, I can never legally have a wand. We’re walking a very fine line and need to be so careful.” She paused for a second. “It’s clear you’re never going to believe me, or trust them. Can you take me back to my husband so I can return to my real family?” She was upset he didn’t seem to want to believe her.

“Ginny, I want to believe you, but I also have to think of the others. They’re all going to have these questions too,” he replied.

“Draco came with me to help answer questions. I have told you my tale, but I can’t make you believe it. Would it help you believe to see my memories of how bad it was at the Center? Do you need to see me being raped daily, and then see the worst thing Lucius ever did to me was carry me to my room when I went down to work in the kitchen after being ordered to be resting?”

“I believe you, Ginny! Don’t think I don’t. You’ve given me so much to process. I will talk to the others and let you know soon. Don’t hate me for needing to protect our friends and family. I’ll take you back now.” He offered her his hand and then Apparated them back to the park. “Ginny, I’m very happy you have had someone to take care of you.”

She nodded. “Thanks. I’m going to get Draco to take me back to our hotel now.” She pulled out the mirror Draco gave her earlier. “I love you and George.”

“We love you, too. You’ll hear from us, I swear. I’m going to go now. Bye, Ginny.” He Apparated away, but only as far as a large shrub where he could watch. He saw Ginny wipe away a couple of tears, then talk into the mirror. Seconds later, Draco Malfoy popped out of thin air. Draco took one look at Ginny and gave her a hug. He pulled back enough to say something to Ginny. She smiled and then she and Draco disappeared.

  
  


In their hotel room, Ginny relayed what took place to Draco. “Do you think they will help?” he asked.

“I hope so, but it will depend on the others,” she explained.

“Did he tell you any names?”

“No, but I didn’t ask. I don’t want to have to mourn anyone all over again.”

He looked at his wife. “Ginny, this took a lot out of you. Why don’t you lay down and have a nap? After that, we’ll go for dinner. And hey, I’m very sorry it wasn’t all hearts and roses for you.”

She broke down. “I wish Lucius was here! I expect tonight will be bad!”

“Dreams, you mean?”

“I had to bring up stuff that…”

Draco rushed over to her and gave her a hug. “Don’t cry, Ginny. I’ll stay up tonight and wake you if it seems you’re having dreams. Tomorrow, I have strict orders from Father as to how to spoil you. Think about that while you fall asleep for your nap.”

Draco was true to his word and stayed up all night, ready to wake her from any dreams.

The next morning, before breakfast appeared in their room, the companion mirror to the one Ginny left with Bill went off. Draco handed it to her and she opened it with a shaking hand. She saw Bill's face. “Ginny?”

“Bill?”

“We all talked about it and a group of us want to meet with you and Draco. We know what hotel you are at, and a Portkey was just left at the front desk for you both. It will go in one hour at nine-thirty.”

Ginny looked at Draco and he nodded. “Okay, we’ll be there.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Draco smiled at her. “Go get ready. I’ll dress out here and go get the Portkey.” Once she was in the bathroom, Draco took care of the things he had to, then went and got the Portkey. 

One hour later, they landed in a courtyard of a once stately home. Bill was waiting for them. “Ginny,” he greeted. “Malfoy.”

“Weasley. Thank you for being willing to meet with me.” Draco offered his hand.

“Let's head inside. The others can’t wait to see you,” Bill told Ginny. “Not everyone is here, for safety’s sake.” 

They went into what Ginny guessed was once a dining room. It was run down and some of the walls had a word in French spray painted on them. But what Ginny saw first was George! He rushed to her and engulfed her in a fierce hug. “Ginny, you’re really here!” His voice sounded wrong, and when he finally let go, she understood why. George looked about ten years older than he should have, and he was crying. Ginny looked around the room. She saw Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Kingsley Shacklebolt, her sister-in-law Fleur, and a disfigured man she didn’t know. 

“Ginny!” the disfigured man said. His voice was one she would never forget.

“Neville!” she cried out. “Oh Merlin’s beard! I thought you all were dead!” They hugged and chatted for some time.

Draco was joined by Shacklebolt and Bill, then by Neville after a short time. Draco explained what they knew and needed. They then talked with everyone, for this group seemed to be running the whole Resistance. They were hesitant. After a while, Draco pulled Bill and George aside. The three walked off and were gone for some time. Bill and George returned without Draco. 

“Where’s Draco?” Ginny asked.

Bill cleared his throat. “Ginny, he left you with us.”

“WHAT?” she cried out.

“He has returned to Malfoy Manor. You’re coming with us.”

  
  


**Please tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

“Wait, what? Why?” Ginny looked around in a panic. “What did you do with Draco?” She bolted towards where they had returned from. “Draco!” she called out.

Bill came after her. “Ginny, this is for the best. We can't stay here long, so we’re going to take you to a safe place.” Bill and George knew Ginny was going to be mad and not take this well. “Ginny, I’ll explain better once we are at a safe place.”

Fleur came over. “Come on Ginny, you can meet your niece and nephew,” she said, trying to make the younger witch feel a bit better.

Ginny looked at Fleur. “He left me!” Fleur wrapped an arm around Ginny and Apparated with her. A second or two later, Bill appeared. 

“Ginny, Draco asked me to give you this.” He held up an envelope with ‘Ginevra’ written across it. “We’ll give you some privacy.”

  
  


Ginny tore open the letter.

_ My dearest Ginevra, _

_ I know right now you must be angry. I’m sorry I had to do this to you, but I have my reasons. _

_ The first is; I needed to know you were safe and protected. With you staying with your brothers and out of England, no one can take you back to the Center. I had to protect you and our child. If the plan goes as we hope, once it’s safe, you can return. If it doesn’t go as planned, your brother has a key to a vault I had set up in your name. You will find it has enough gold to provide for you and our child for the rest of both of your lives. Neither of you will ever long for anything. If things go very badly, you will also find a great deal of Muggle money. Take it and run! Go into hiding somewhere, far away from the reaches of ‘HIM!’ _

_ The second reason I have done this to you is; I know you would never have listened and done nothing when the end comes. You told me yourself that you had promised to not get into the fighting in the battle at Hogwarts.  _

_ The third reason is; it was the best way to get the Order to trust us. If we loved you enough to give you your freedom by returning you to your family while carrying our child, that would show our trust in them and hopefully earn theirs. _

_ Ginevra, I’m writing this to you as I watch you sleep after I made love to you for what could have been the last time. I may never see you again after we say goodbye in the morning, but I want you to know I love you more than anything. I love the child that is growing inside of you too. I know I always said you were the one in control, and that in doing this I have taken that control from you. I hope that when this is all over that you will forgive me, but if you can’t, we’ll deal with that somehow. I understand how much this is hurting you right now. I’m so sorry. _

_ I knew that you would never agree to this if I had told you about the plan.  _

_ Narcissa didn’t know I was planning this, but I have made arrangements via Draco and your brother so she’ll be able to send you one last letter. And you can send her one, although I hope you hold off and wait until the baby arrives so I will at least know something about it. _

_ I also sent a letter to your brother explaining the night terrors that you suffer from.  _

_ I will never stop loving you. _

_ Your Sir, _

_ Lucius  _

Ginny was furious! She tore up the letter into at least fifty pieces! She was so angry, she wanted to kill him! She had the right to know that that was their last night together. How could he do this to her? She looked back down at the pile of pieces of paper on the floor and regretted tearing it up. Those were the last words she may ever have from him. She bent down and picked up the pieces, putting them back in the envelope. She could feel her tears burning her eyes. She glanced around the room and saw a bench. She sat down on it and wept.

  
  
  


When Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor without his wife, he found his father in his study. “Draco! How did it go?” Lucius asked eagerly.

“It went. She’s safe, and we have help. They have about one hundred members in the Order and are in contact with a few other groups. But I’m worried about Ginny. Yesterday, she met with her brother Bill and it stirred up a lot for her. I had to wake her from dreams nearly hourly. Does Mother know yet?”

Lucius looked at Draco and Draco knew Lucius’ heart was broken. “I couldn’t risk her alerting Ginevra.”

“Neither of them will ever forgive you,” Draco stated.

“You gave him everything? The letters, the key to the Swiss bank vault, the paperwork accepting the baby as yours?”

Draco nodded. “Yes. I even packed everything we had already bought her and shrunk it down to the size of a money pouch. Before I Apparated away, I heard her call out for me. I don’t even love her and it killed me.”

“They’re safe; that's what matters most.” Lucius tried to focus on the single ray of light. “I’ll go tell Narcissa.” 

  
  


Lucius found Narcissa relaxing in her sitting room. “I need to talk to you about something,” he said quietly.

She took one look at him and asked in a cautious tone, “What’s wrong?” He didn’t miss the panic in her voice. 

“Draco’s back.”

“So soon? That doesn’t seem like much of a honeymoon. Did-”

“Narcissa,” Lucius interrupted, “Ginevra has been put into hiding with her family.”

His wife looked shocked. “Lucius!”

“Narcissa, don’t! It’s what's best for her. I had to protect them both.” Lucius couldn’t even look at her; he just stared into the fire. 

“You knew this was the plan when you sent them! How did I miss it?”

“I avoided you from the second I decided on it,” he admitted.

Narcissa stood up and grabbed his shoulder. “You never even let me say goodbye to her!”

Turning around, Lucius finally looked her in the eye. “I couldn’t risk you telling her and she never would have agreed to go if she knew.”

“Get out of my room! I will never forgive you for this!” She wanted to hit him, to scream, and to change what she knew was set in stone. 

“I’ll go, but I made arrangements for you to be able to send her one last letter, and her the same. However, I asked that she hold off on hers til she has the baby so she can include details of the birth and the child.” He turned to leave the room.

“Lucius, did Draco know before they left?”

“He did. I swore him to not say a word.”

“I hate you,” she hissed.

He gave her a frown. “Nowhere near as much as I hate myself.”

  
**A/N Please tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Bill and George willingly allowed Fleur and Luna to go in and comfort Ginny. “Oh Ginny, I can’t imagine how you must be feeling!” Fluer said as she came over to her sister in law. She lovingly wrapped an arm around Ginny.

“He never even let me say goodbye,” Ginny declared.

“Bill showed me the letter Lucius sent for him. Ginny, this was done for all the right reasons, but is the worst way to do this when you're expecting,” Fluer said, trying to change the subject.

“Yes, I’m about 17 weeks now.”

“Almost at the halfway point. Molly would have wanted to be here for you.”

“Narcissa was,” Ginny said. 

Luna came forward. “Ginny, I’m so happy you're here. Neville and I hated not knowing what happened to you.”

“Thanks, Luna.”

“I honestly was relieved when I heard that you married Draco. When I was kept at the Manor, I was never mistreated,” Luna offered, trying to help.

Ginny wiped her tears away. “What must you all think of me? I’m seeing all of you, whom I believed were dead, for the first time in nearly six years and all I can do is cry about my married lover abandoning me!”

Fleur shook her head. “No Ginny, I understand; they were all you had, so of course you're going to be hurt. Family isn’t always who you are related to by blood, but often about who is there for you when you need it most.” Fleur brushed Ginny’s hair back. “I’m closer to some of these people than my own parents. Ginny, I cried when I heard you got married because I knew you had no one there for you; not even someone to give you away. All I could think of is how alone you had to be feeling.”

“It’s not like it really mattered. I married Draco to protect my child. I was ready to marry Severus Snape for the same reason. I didn’t marry for love.” She touched her wedding ring, then pulled it off. “This was Lucius’ mother's ring; it was her most prized possession. Read the inscription.” She handed it to Fleur.

“To my Brat. Love, Sir?” Fleur questioned, handing the ring back to Ginny.

“Those became our pet names for each other. Lucius put it on my finger before my wedding, and that was a moment that felt more like a wedding to me than the actual ceremony.” Ginny slid the ring back on.

“Ginny, that’s so sweet,” Luna offered. “Did he walk you down the aisle?”

“No, Lucius couldn’t do that, so Severus did.” Ginny paused, then looked at Fleur. “You said I have a niece and nephew?”

Fleur gave a sort of grimace. “You do, but it hasn’t been all a smooth trip for us. Bill was missing for nearly two years, and he has a son who isn’t mine. And he and I have a daughter.”

“What? Why?”

Fleur looked at Luna, who explained; “Bill and I were together, but he had no memory. One night, in a moment, we got together. We didn’t, and don’t, love each other, and I’m married to Neville now. Neville found both of us when he had been looking for me, and the moment Bill saw Fleur, all his memories came back to him.”

“Wow. How old are the children?” Ginny asked.

“Phil is four and Belle is six,” Fleur stated. “I didn’t know I was expecting until after George saw me get injured and got me away from the Hogwarts battle. We then came to stay with my parents. Both children are at a safe house right now, which is where we will move you to in a couple of days.”

“Where are Bill and George?”

Fleur laughed. “Your brothers are a bit scared of your temper, so they sent us in here!” Fleur grinned.

Ginny looked at the two women. “And you two are okay with each other? How do you deal with it?”

“I was hurt, for a while,” Fleur said, “but Luna didn’t plan for it to happen. Bill had no idea who he was, and I can’t view it as cheating if he couldn’t remember me. Luna is now a dear friend, nearly as dear to me as you.”

  
  
  


George stood in the doorway, looking in at his sister. He had forgotten just how petite she was. She did, however, look like he expected a Malfoy wife to look; her clothes were tailored and her hair looked like a rich woman’s, for it was thick and long. She was still chatting with Fleur and Luna. He had missed her a great deal. “Ginny?”

All three women looked up at him. “Can I talk with you?” he asked.

Fleur gave Ginny a hug, followed by Luna, then the two blondes left. Ginny stood up as George slowly made his way in. They remained quiet for some time, though. “Of everyone, you were the person I was most worried about. When we first heard about the Breeding Center, I feared you were there, but we never had enough people willing to fight. They were always so scared of HIM.”

Ginny didn’t know what to say. Yes, she was mad that she was never rescued, but at the same time, she understood why. “How have you been?”

He took a step closer to her. “Not good; the only family member I saved was Fleur. I’m haunted by everyone who didn’t make it. My last memory of you was you screaming when they set Harry’s body on fire. Dad was trying to stop you from reacting.”

“But you did save Fleur, and her child,” Ginny pointed out.

“I did.” He took another step closer to her.

She gave him a weak smile. “That was six years back. How are you now? Are you with someone?”

“I guess I’m dating Angelina; I don’t know. We go to sleep each night in each other's arms.”

Ginny took a step this time. “I know the feeling.”

He reached out for her hand. “Ginny, Lucius Malfoy is old; he’s close to Dad's age.” He led her back to the bench.

“You would never know it. He’s in great shape. He was patient with me. We never planned it; we just happened. He cooks! He would come to the kitchen a lot. Then one evening, he told me he was going to kiss me. It progressed from there, and until today, I was always the one in control of our relationship.” 

“Malfoy told us what you mean to his father. You know this was an act of love, right?”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“Between the letter he sent and what Malfoy said, it was. You know you have the freedom to not go back to him once this is all done.”

She shook her head. “What happens now?”

He stood up. “Well, Neville and Kingsley are the ones in charge. Neville says that tomorrow we will get you a wand, but Ginny, until you have your baby, you aren’t doing anything. Bill will take you to get your wand. The vault Lucius set up for you also has Bill's name on it so he can access the funds for you. You will be sent to a safe house. The mothers of our group are back and forth from there all the time.”

“You keep all the children together?” Ginny asked.

“No, that would be too much of a risk, but they are making adjustments as we speak so that you will be with Bill's kids.”

  
  


The following morning, Bill came to Ginny’s room. “I have a letter for you.” He handed her the letter. “Ginny, don’t hate me for agreeing to keep you safe.”

She looked up at him. “I don’t. I’m sorry if you think that. I just - I’m having issues with Lucius deciding this and not telling me.”

He nodded. “I went to your vault last night. Ginny, you are rich! Lucius’ letter said all your needs would be covered by him, and he really meant it! Anyway, we need to get you a wand and then move you to the safe place. Read your letter, then Luna is going to give you something to wear. The Malfoys are going to claim you ran away, so to be on the street you need to look like a regular witch and not the wife of a rich man.”

  
  


Ginny opened the letter:

_ Ginny, _

_ I can’t believe he did this! I didn’t know this was planned. I will never forgive him for not allowing me to say goodbye to you, but at the same time I understand his reasons. I want you to know how very important you are to me, but the risks to you and the baby are great and I know that both Lucius and I would be focused on protecting you and not on a fight. It’s safer for all of us if you are away from the action. _

_ I don’t have much time to collect my thoughts, as this letter has to get out right away. I want you to know there are a hundred things I will later wish I had put in this letter. I do think of you as my daughter, and love you as such. _

_ As for Lucius, know that he hates himself for doing this to you. _

_ Severus is being himself, and says that you’re out of harm’s way for now and you’re not to do anything stupid. _

_ And Draco begs for your forgiveness. _

_ Remember, I said change comes slowly. I don’t expect it to all be over in a week. I think Lucius is right and that it would be good if you don’t send your reply until after the baby arrives. I will hold my breath until your letter arrives.  _

_ Good luck, and please Ginny, stay safe. _

_ Your friend, Narcissa  _

  
  
**A/N Tell me your thoughts please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Luna knocked on the door. “I have a change of clothes for you.”

“Luna, come in,” Ginny responded. Luna entered, and after putting the clothes down, she hugged Ginny. “Tell me how you ended up sleeping with Bill.”

“I had run from Hogwarts, and I had almost made my way back home when I ran into Bill. He had no memory of who he was, but I was able to make him understand what had taken place, so we stuck together. We were in hiding and on the run for over a year. We were just friends. Then one day we got our hands on a newspaper. The paper talked about how my father was killed. I took it very hard. I think he did it out of a need to calm me down. I had been his rock for so long, then I fell apart on him. He needed me to be strong. It only happened once. He wanted to again after that, but I knew that he was married and in love with Fleur. I promised him that if we found proof that his wife didn’t make it, or if his memory returned, then we could revisit the idea. Neville found us when I was eight months along. The second Bill saw Fleur, he remembered everything. I think his mind was protecting him from the pain of not knowing what happened to her. It’s actually funny because she and I have the same coloring, so the kids look like full siblings.” 

  
  


Ginny’s new wand was eleven inches long and made from yew wood with unicorn hair as its core. She was happy enough to have a wand again, but it didn’t bring her the joy her brother expected it to. That night, Ginny sat with Neville, Luna, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, and Kingsley. “So what happens next?” she asked. 

Neville looked at his old friend; she wasn’t going to like this and he knew it. “You will be moved to the safe house. Then we will meet with the other members of the Order, and they in turn will meet with other like minded groups. We need an idea of the numbers that we have. Once we have that, we’ll contact the Malfoys and build a plan from there.”

“Can you give them a message from me?” she asked hopefully.

George shook his head. “For your protection, Draco had us take a wizard’s vow that we won’t give them any information on you until this is all over.”

She grew angry at this. They didn’t want to know anything about her!

“Tomorrow, Fleur will take you to the safe house and get you settled in. Bill, Fleur, and Luna will visit regularly because their children are also there. They will keep you posted on what's going on. If there’s anyone else here you want to catch up with, do it tonight,” Kingsley explained.

“I would like to spend tonight with all of you, but can I have a few minutes with you, Kingsley?” she asked. Everyone else filed out. “I know my brothers, and at some point they’re going to really question why I am with Lucius. There’s stuff I never want them to know about, both good and bad. I was wondering if you would be willing to view my mind so someone knows and understands why I’m with him.”

“I heard what they said when we saw the newspaper with the wedding announcement in it, but that was to the idea of you with Draco Malfoy. I heard enough from your father about his views on Lucius Malfoy, so I’m sure his sons have some of those same feelings. I would be honoured to see what you have been witness to.” He paused. “It's one thing to hear rumors of the Breeding Center, but to see it from your point of view, I feel there’s a lot to be gained from the chance to do this.” He gave her a very sympathetic smile.

After they were done, he looked at her. Even he had tears in his eyes. “No one ever thought those places were that bad,” he admitted. “As for your time with the Malfoys, I will ensure both Bill and George understand. And Ginny, I  _ am _ sorry we failed to rescue you.”

That night, Ginny, her brothers, Neville, Luna, Fleur, and Angelina stayed up very late talking and reminiscing. Once they all agreed it was time to sleep, Ginny asked George if he would be willing to stay with her because she knew she would need someone to wake her when she began having dreams.

  
  
  


The next morning, Fleur came into Ginny's room. Ginny was trying to put together the puzzle that the torn up letter from Lucius had become. “A moment of anger?” she guessed, knowing the Weasley temper.

Ginny nodded. “I need these words.”

“Can I help?” she offered. Once they finished, they were missing one piece.

“I need that piece!” Ginny started to panic.

Fleur hugged her sister in law. “I will get someone to find it,” she vowed. “You finish up here. I’ll be back.”

She ran into Neville first. “Ginny lost a piece of the letter Lucius wrote to her. I think it's back at the manor house they met us at. Can someone go and find it for her? It seems to mean a lot to her.”

“I’ll go. Tell her she’ll have it before she leaves here,” Neville promised.

  
  


An hour later, Ginny and Fleur landed in front of a chalet surrounded by mountains. Ginny looked around at the beautiful stone peaks set against the blue sky and highlighted with a carpet of greens. The chalet was a three storey tall, white building with a weathered, sloped wood roof and matching balconies on the second and third floors.

“We are in the Alps. Come on in! I can’t wait for you to meet Belle and Philip!” They walked up to the door and stepped in. As they did, Fleur called out “Andromeda! Belle! Philip!”

“Momma!” A strawberry blonde girl rushed at Fleur.

“Auntie!” came a boy. Both children nearly knocked Fleur over in excitement.

“I've missed you two so much!” she said, hugging both of them at once. She looked up at Ginny. “Don’t ever let Bill comment on how you are living your life.”

Ginny could see that Fleur loved both her husband's children equally.

“Fleur, you look lovely as always. And you must be Ginny, my nephew's wife,” Andromeda Tonks greeted them. Ginny looked a bit confused. “I’m the second Black sister, Andromeda. I married a Muggle born.”

“Oh, I see.” Ginny knew Tonks’ family was helping the Order, but she had never met them.

“So you have been living under Narcissa’s roof? I suppose that’s better than my late sister Bellatrix.”

“I’m sorry if this is an issue. I think something else could be arranged,” Ginny offered.

“Merlin no, child! I just meant that you were lucky to have been under Narcissa’s care.”

“Bellatrix is who killed Tonks,” Fleur explained. “Where’s Teddy?”

“He’s working on his gift, honing the skill.”

“Children, I can’t stay today, but this is your Aunt Ginny. She’s going to stay with you, and your father wants you to take care of her. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” She then turned to hug Ginny, and as she did, she whispered, “Your secrets are yours to share.”

“Bye, Fleur,” Ginny said. 

“I’ll find a way to make sure the Malfoys know how hurt you are by all of this,” she vowed to Ginny. “After all, I never made a wizard's vow.”

  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It took a while for Ginny and Andromeda to warm up to each other, but Ginny was surprised to learn that her host was a midwife. The weeks passed slowly, but before Ginny knew it, she was entering her third trimester. She missed Lucius so much that it hurt. She had read his letter so many times, she knew it by heart.

This evening, the children were all tucked into bed and Ginny and Andromeda sat by the fire, listening to the thunderstorm outside. The thunder had never seemed as intense as it was here, as the claps bounced off of the stone peaks. The storm brought Ginny’s mind back to the first night she and Lucius had spent in his study. The memory of that night made her eyes sting with hot tears, and one escaped and trickled down her cheek. As she brushed it away, Andromeda spoke, “You must love Draco a great deal to miss him so. I recall that it’s the ‘not knowing what's happened’ that’s the hardest.”

“I don’t love Draco. I love Lucius,” she admitted to the woman.

Andromeda never expected that. “What?”

“Lucius and I are the couple. This child,” she touched her belly, “is his, and Draco married me to protect me and the baby. This way, any of our children will have their birthright as Malfoy offspring. Draco was never going to have children because he is gay, and he never has to go to the Center, as long as Lucius and I have three more babies after this one.”

“Does Narcissa know?” Andromeda asked.

Ginny gave a smile. “Yes, she knows.”

“And she’s okay with this?”

“For the longest time, I thought they were a normal couple, but they aren’t. They are friends, and they share a love for Draco, but neither of them ever had romantic feelings for each other. Narcissa had become like a mother to me. She helped and encouraged us to be together.”

Andromeda sat quiet as she processed this information.

Ginny sat in the rocking chair, rocking and stroking her belly. “I don’t think the others will tell me when the end is about to happen,” she declared.

The other woman nodded. “No, they won’t; they’re worried that you will want to help and get yourself killed, or worse. Ginny, you need to consider what would happen to the Malfoys and a number of the members of the Order if this plan goes badly. You could be used to cause them pain.” She then tried to change the subject. “Do you have any names in mind for the baby?”

“Lucius and I started to talk about it, but we never got too far. Tradition says a male baby should have his father's first name as a middle name, so do we mess up years of traditions to have people think Draco is the father? Or do we give the baby Lucius’ name as a middle name and have people wonder?”

“Then you know it’s a boy?” Andromeda asked.

“No. At first, Lucius had no reason to think I could have a child.”

“What about naming the baby Lucius Draco Malfoy? It would keep Draco’s name there as a way to say thanks.”

“It’s an idea. I just wish I could talk to him about this.”

Every couple of days, Bill, Fleur, Luna, or even Neville, or any combination of the four, would come to see the children. On this day, Neville came with Luna, and he pulled Ginny aside soon after arriving. “Fleur asked me to share a message with Lucius when I saw him. I told him how hurt you are. Ginny, he hates himself for doing this to you. He didn’t say it, but I could tell. He did say you should read his letter again, if you hadn’t destroyed it.”

“Neville, how much longer till this is over?” Ginny asked wearily.

“The others wouldn’t want me to tell you this, but you are my friend and I won’t hide it from you; we’re making our move very soon.”

“Really?” He nodded. 

Ginny hugged him. During the hug, he slipped her wand from her. “For your own good, I’m going to take this.” He pulled away, showing her he had her wand. “No one wants you to do anything rash.”

“Neville! You can’t take that from me! What if things go bad? I’ll need it!” she yelled.

“Ginny, if things go badly, you will know sooner than you think,” he explained. “Andromeda has things arranged to get all five of you to safety, and none of it relies on magic.”

  
  


Over the next week, no one came to the chalet. Andromeda and Ginny did their best to keep Bill's children from noticing that none of their parents were around. They filled the days with every activity they could think of, but the nights were filled with worry. Ginny knew the reason no one had come was because the end was upon them. She was filled with dread and she feared she would lose everyone she ever cared for, for a second time.

  
  


One afternoon, the ladies and children were enjoying their midday meal outside when a Patronus of a magpie came to them. “It’s over! We won the battle! Stay put though, as the dust needs to settle,” it stated. Ginny started to sob with relief, but was overcome with a new sense of dread. Who did they lose? She knew the Patronus was George’s, so at the very least she still had one brother. 

She looked at Andromeda. “What happens now?”

“I don’t know. We have a world to put back together. I think this is going to take some time.”

“Couldn’t he have sent more word on who and what?”

Andromeda tried to give Ginny a comforting look. “They might not know yet. It took weeks for me to learn of Dora and Remus’ fate. The message could have been sent minutes or hours after the battle. They’re likely tending to the injured. All we can do is wait.” 

Three days later, Kingsley came with the Weasley brothers, wives, Neville, and Luna. Upon seeing them all bruised up from an intense battle, Ginny cried out in relief at the sight of them all! There were hugs and kisses all around. While the parents reunited with their children, Kingsley, George, and Neville pulled Ginny away from the others. As soon as they did this, Ginny started to panic. “No, no! Oh God, NO!” she screamed.

  
**A/N I know this chapter is short. But please tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Neville wrapped his arms around Ginny and comforted her as he had many times in her sixth year. “No Ginny, they are all alive. Draco had a few injuries, but otherwise they’re all well.”

“Then why? Why aren’t they here?” she asked, wide-eyed.

“Because of their ties, they need to be cleared,” Kingsley explained. “Lucius had expected this. It was part of his reasons for wanting you far away from all of it.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s being held at Azkaban along with Draco and Narcissa, and even Severus. Ginny, I do have some pull, so I made arrangements for him to be one of the first to be dealt with. It’s not for sure, but I think all of them will be released, given the service they have done.”

Ginny felt like she could breathe just a bit.

“I also have made arrangements for you to be able to see him tomorrow,” Kingsley continued. “Don’t get too excited; you won’t be able to touch him, only see and speak with him.” 

“Oh,--” She couldn’t even find her thoughts on this, never mind her words.

“I think the fact that you’re married to Draco will help so it doesn’t look like we’re pushing him through with favoritism. You will need to testify for all of them.”

“What about the Centers?” Ginny thought of all the witches in those hell holes.

George smiled. “As word traveled about what was happening, those girls were some of the first to fight back! They had a lot of bottled up rage. Some people there began to flee, but the ones that stayed were no match for those girls.”

“Who did we lose?” Ginny asked. 

“Of people you knew; Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, and a good number of good people,” George said.

“And who killed HIM?”

“My husband!” Luna beamed from behind them.

“I also killed the snake,” Neville related.

  
  
  


The next day, Kingsley took Ginny to a building on the outskirts of London. “The Ministry is in no shape for anything,” he explained. “This is an old Muggle prison that we modified to keep them at during their trials. You're going to go in and he will be sitting at a table. There’s a guard right there, so you can’t try to touch him or the visit will be over.”

She nodded.

“Ginny, I’m working as fast as I can, but it could be months. I don’t know if I will be able to arrange any more of these visits, so make this count.”

The door opened and Ginny saw Lucius looking a lot worse for wear! He needed a shave, his hair looked dirty, and he was wearing a ghastly, ugly orange garment. 

He looked up at her, and to him, she was as exquisite as he recalled. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid and she was wearing a long maternity top with black leggings. “Ginevra!”

“You bloody bastard! How could you do that to me?” she raged, not moving from her place at the door.

“I had to protect you,” he explained.

“I had the right to know! I deserved the chance to say goodbye! You promised I would always be in control. Then, when it no longer suited you, you took that control from me!”

“I promised you we would always protect you. Sometimes, to keep one promise, one must break another.”

“I love you, but I had to sit in the middle of fucking nowhere with no clue what was happening! I waited for 3 months, not knowing if you were okay! I died a bit each day.”

“Ginevra, I  _ am _ sorry. Please, sit with me. I want to feel you close to me.”

She moved over towards the table and shot the guard a death glare. “How are Narcissa and Draco?”

“Draco was wounded. Narcissa seemed alright. Please tell me about the baby.”

“I wish you could touch this,” she said, rubbing her tummy.

He smiled at her. “You’re carrying our child,” he whispered.

She finally sat down. “You look like hell,” she stated.

“Really? Because right now, with you here, I have never felt better.”

Her lip trembled. “I want to feel your arms around me.”

“Close your eyes and remember how it felt. Listen to my voice; I love you,” he whispered as the guard shifted. “We don’t have much time, I’m guessing. As of the second we were put in here, everything that was in my name, or Draco’s, is now yours. The Manor, the accounts, all of it. You can return to the house, but don’t stay there alone, just to be safe. There could be some people on the run looking for refuge. Have your brothers stay with you. Once you’re there, go to our room and look in my bedside table. You will find a pile of notes I wrote to you, so that you would know that every day I was thinking of you.” 

She nodded. “Kingsley doesn't know if he can arrange any more visits, so I need to know; baby names.”

“Perhaps the name of one of your lost brothers, because you have lost so much. For a girl, Fate?”

“Fate? Or Faith?” she questioned.

“No, wait. Serendipity, meaning  an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident. ”

“I like that. Oh dammit, Lucius, all I want to do is hold you!”

He smirked. “I want to do a hell of a lot more than hold you! It will happen soon,” he vowed.

“I’m not crying,” she smiled. 

“That’s a shame,” he frowned. “I adore how blotchy you get, brat.”

“I love you, sir.”

“Is the baby kicking a lot?”

“I think so. My midwife says it's about normal.” She rubbed her tummy again.

He smiled. “You’ve been to a midwife?”

“I’ve been living with one since a couple of days after Draco left me with my brothers.”

“I’m glad they put you with a midwife! That means they care about you and the baby.” He glanced down at the table. “I want to hold you so bad.”

“I know. Why are they doing this to you?” She was now fighting tears from falling.

“Ginevra, don’t get upset! I expected this could happen. It’s because of my past, the fact that I have money, and the Malfoy name. When you allowed Kingsley Shacklebolt to see your memories, that was very good. Not just for me, but for all of us, even Severus. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“I’m scared they won't release you.” She placed her hands on the table so close to his she could feel that his hands were cold.

He pulled his hands back. He wasn’t going to risk this visit being cut short. “I won’t lie; that is a possibility, but they’re only supposed to be looking at events since Voldemort returned.”

“So they will look at the event at the Ministry?”

“Ginevra, calm down. I was tried for that, I was broken out, and from that point on I did nothing of any consequence. Hell, for a long time I didn’t even have my wand.”

She quickly stood up. “But who, other than other Death Eaters, can back up what you say?” she asked accusingly.

He wanted to get up and comfort her. “Ginevra, getting upset isn’t good for the baby.”

She gave a rather bitchy laugh. “You weren’t worried about me getting upset when you had Draco dump me on my brothers.”

“That's where you’re wrong! I feared you would never forgive me, or that I would never have the chance to make it up to you. Please, sit back down and allow me to take in your beauty,” he pleaded with her.

She returned to her seat. “Is there anything I should be doing?”

“Not really, Ginevra. Even my defence lawyer from the past could have been someone who came to the Center. I don’t want you to have to deal with anything.”

“I can’t sit back and do nothing!”

“That's exactly what I want you to do. You’re starting your eighth month now, and stress isn’t good for you or the baby.” He paused. “Tonight, you’re going to return to the Manor, you’re going to sleep in our bed, and you will know that I’m dreaming about the night that I return there with you.” He smirked at her.

Her breath hitched and she started to sob. It was at that moment that the door opened. Kingsley took in the scene, then turned to the guard. “Isn’t it time for your break? I can keep an eye on them until the replacement gets here.” The guard thought about it for a second. “I was a high ranking Auror for twenty years,” he pointed out. The guard nodded and headed out. Kingsley watched until the man was out of sight. “I can give you about two minutes of privacy.” He then stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

Both Ginny and Lucius rose and embraced as closely as her baby bump would allow! He kissed her deeply. “Oh Merlin, I’ve missed you!” he said with his lip nearly pressed against her cheek. 

“You need a shave,” she replied.

“I know.” Lucius then felt the faintest kick from Ginny’s belly. He reached down to feel it with his hand, the whole time looking into Ginny's eyes.

“Baby has been doing that since we got here. I didn’t want to tell you if you weren’t allowed to feel it.”

“I love you both so much,” Lucius stated.

“Please come home to me!” she prayed. Then they heard the door open and broke apart.

“Ginny, I’m sorry, but time is nearly up,” Kingsley announced.

Lucius looked at the other man. “Thank you for this.” He then turned his attention back to Ginny. “I mean it; I don’t want you alone at the Manor, and read the notes.”

“Promise me you’ll come home,” she pleaded.

“I’m doing my best to do that. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

He smiled. “You’re going to walk out of here with your head held high! After all, you  _ are _ a Malfoy!”

  
  
  


**A/N - Please let me know what you think. Were Ginny's emotions mixed enough?**


	35. Mrs. Malfoy Takes The Stand

**Chapter 35**

George and Angelina came to the Manor with Ginny, and she put them up in her old room. When she retired to hers and Lucius' room, she stood against the door, recalling everything that had happened there. She slowly walked towards the bathroom. As she closed the door, she saw Lucius' bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. She touched it and realised that it hadn’t been washed, so it smelled like him just after a shower. She then took her own shower. Once she was clean and dry, she put on his robe and came over to the bed. She stopped at the bedside table and pulled the drawer open. He wasn’t kidding! There was a pile of letters at least three inches high in there! She wanted to dive in and read them all! Ginny climbed into the bed, adjusted her pillows, then took the note from the bottom of the pile, guessing it was the first. 

_ Ginevra, _

_ You and Draco left this morning. At this point, you have no idea of what I expect to happen. I’m so sorry for betraying you, but I didn’t think you would ever go if you knew what the plan was. Protecting you and our child is what really matters. Between being pregnant and who you could encounter in a battle, the risk to you, and therefore to myself, is far too great. I want you to know I love you more than I ever believed possible.  _

_ Lucius _

Ginny was about to start the next one when it occurred to her that if she only read one each night, it would be like hearing from him each night. She pulled his robe more closely around her neck and buried her nose into it as she settled down for the night.

  
  
  


The day of Lucius’ trial finally arrived when Ginny was starting her thirty-sixth week. Lucius’s lawyer had advised her to go out and buy the finest robes she could, as it was important for the court to see that she did have access to all the privileges of being Draco’s wife. Bill, George, Fleur, and Angelina all accompanied her to court.

Kingsley met them outside of the courtroom. “Ginny, you need to remain calm when you see Lucius,” he advised. “He will be held in a very confined space. Stick to the facts, but say as little as possible. The lawyer for the Ministry will be doing his best to ensure that any Death Eater remains in prison. It’s nothing personal.”

When they entered the room, it was nearly a full house. Seats had been saved for them behind Lucius' lawyer, Mackenzie Wood. She greeted Ginny, “Mrs. Malfoy. You’re going to be the first witness we call. Are you ready for that?”

“This court will come to order!” a loud bailiff announced. “In the matter of the Ministry versus Lucius Malfoy, known Death Eater, all rise for the panel of Judges.”

Nine people filed into the long bench at the front of the room and everyone took their seats. “We will now bring in the prisoner,” the bailiff declared. There was the sound of grinding and pulling of a chain as Lucius rose into a seat that had a birdcage thing around it. He looked worse than the day at the jail. Instead of a few days of stubble, he had a full-on beard. Ginny’s eyes locked on him as she fought to remain calm. She would later recall Bill had wrapped an arm around her and George held her hand. She wouldn’t recall the opening statements and had to be nudged when it was her turn to take the stand.

An Auror handed her a vial and Mackenzie Wood jumped to her feet. “Mrs. Malfoy cannot be given Veritaserum due to her condition. Acting Minister Shacklebolt has viewed her memories and will later, under that serum, confirm Mrs. Malfoy’s account.” The lead judge nodded in agreement. Mackenzie came near the stand where Ginny was. “Please state your name for the record.”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy.”

“Mrs, Malfoy, can you please tell the court how you came to the Malfoy home.”

Ginny didn’t want to say, as she knew owning people was against people’s basic human rights. She glanced at Lucius, who slowly nodded, and then at Kingsley, who also nodded. “Narcissa Malfoy bought me as a slave to be a cook at the Manor.”

“What did you expect to happen at the Manor?” Mackenzie asked.

“I knew that under the laws they could do anything they chose to do to me.”

“And what did you encounter there?”

“I encountered nothing but kindness.”

“What happened when you were ill or hurt?”

“I was treated and healed.”

“Tell the court, please; who treated you when you were ill?” Mackenzie requested.

“My first night there, I got sick due to my system not having had anything but bread and water for four years. Lucius himself made me soup and called Severus Snape in to check to see if I was healthy.”

“Did you ever see Death Eaters at the Manor?”

“Yes, all the time. Both Lucius and Draco bear the Mark, and I saw one, if not both, every day,” she replied. 

“Any others?”

“Just Severus Snape. He was at the Manor regularly.”

“No others? You mean to tell me in the nearly two years you were there, no one else came to the Manor?”

“Not really. The one evening, Draco had a get-together, but I only saw one guest as help was brought in to serve. Otherwise, the only other people at the Manor were Blaise Zabini and, one day, Narcissa had some ladies come in and give us a spa day. Oh, and there was the official who performed my wedding.”

“So in your estimation, the Malfoys were no longer in the Dark One's inner circle?”

Ginny shook her head. “No. I haven’t even seen Death Eater robes in the home! Considering I married Draco and share a bedroom with a Death Eater, I think that says something.”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, it does. Tell the court, please; were you forced to marry Draco Malfoy?”

Ginny proudly shook her head. “No, I married him of my own free will.” 

“Was that because you were pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child?” Mackenzie asked.

“No, it was not.” No, she didn’t; she married Draco because she was pregnant with Lucius’ child!

“How was your treatment at Malfoy Manor?” Mackenzie continued.

She locked eyes with Lucius. “I was never treated like I had feared. I was always treated with kindness, and even love.”

“Do you think your father in law should be released?”

“Yes I do.”

Mackenzie gave her a smile, then turned to Marcus Flint, the Ministry's lawyer. “Your witness.”

He rose from his seat. “Ginny; do you mind if I call you that?”

“Almost everyone does,” she replied.

“After the battle at Hogwarts, what happened to you?”

“I was placed in a breeding center for four years.”

“I’m sorry. I heard those places were awful. Why were you then sold?” 

“I was deemed barren.”

“It doesn’t look like that is the case now, does it?”

“No, it doesn't.”

“Now, I did some research. You are in one of the so-called ‘sacred twenty eight’ families, like the Malfoys and Blacks, are you not?”

“I am?” Ginny was puzzled, not realizing where Flint was going with his line of questioning.

“Does it not seem odd to you that you were placed in the home of two Death Eaters, whom you share nearly no genetic link to?”

“Narcissa bought me. I was not placed.”

“Yes, that's what you were told. It’s well known that Lucius Malfoy places his family's Pureblood status extremely high in value to himself. I think that he possibly placed a charm on you so that you couldn’t have children and then waited…”

“Your honors, Mr. Flint is clearly trying to lead the witness!” Mackenzie objected. “Even if the claims he is making were true, there's no way Mrs. Malfoy could possibly have known.” 

The lead judge gazed at Flint. “I would suggest another line of questioning.”

“Ginny, in your first year, you were given an old possession of Tom-”

“Judges, those events were before the return of the Dark Lord; therefore, by order of the Ministry, cannot be used in any of these trials,” Mackenzie interjected.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Flint lied. “Mrs. Malfoy, you accompanied one Harry Potter to the Department of Mysteries the night it became known…”

“Again, judges, Lucius Malfoy was already sentenced to Azkaban for that, and it cannot be used against him. As well, we have already admitted this event took place. The reason for this trial is to look at my client’s actions and treatment after that event.”

“Mr. Flint, the court is growing tired.”

“Alright, Mrs. Malfoy, one last question; is it not true that Lucius Malfoy ordered Draco Malfoy to abandon you in a foreign country?”

“Draco left me with my only living family, at Lucius’ request.”

“Mrs. Malfoy, you may step down. This court will take a short break and resume in 20 minutes,” the lead judge stated.

Everyone stood and began to move around. Ginny tried to head to where Lucius was, but Mackenzie stopped her. “I’m sorry, but you can’t go over there. They won’t allow it. Lucius did ask me to tell you to go home. He doesn’t feel you sitting here for the rest of the day would be good for you.”

Ginny looked forlornly over Mackenzie's shoulder to Lucius. He nodded, then called out, “Go home, brat.”

“Sir,” she pleaded. 

Bill reached out for her. “Come on, Ginny, I'll take you back to the Manor. George and Angelina will stay and let you know what happens.”

**A/N I am getting very depressed with the Covid-19 situation, please brighten my day by telling me your thoughts on this chapter or story.**

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Ginny spent the rest of the day pacing the halls of the Manor. She didn’t see how Lucius could possibly think this was less stressful than sitting in the courtroom. Tilly tried to get her to sit and eat, but failed. Then, at five- twenty-five pm, she heard the pop of Apparition in the front hall. She moved as close to a run as she could in her pregnant state only to see Goerge and Angelina. She was sure Lucius’ case was lost.

George could tell Ginny was about to break down. “No, Ginny, he won! They will release him tomorrow at seven am!”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. Yes, he will be home tomorrow!”

“Oh, thank Merlin!” She started to hyperventilate.

“Ginny, slow down and breathe,” Angelina instructed.

Once she did calm down, she asked, “Why tomorrow and not tonight?”

“It’s just a matter of paperwork, but you can collect him at seven tomorrow morning.”

**  
  
  
**

That night, she read the next letter in the pile:

_ Ginevra,  _

_ You have been gone just over five weeks now. I expected it to get easier. I find myself missing the oddest things about you, like how you always spend forever brushing your teeth. Or the wet hair towel always left on the bathroom counter.  _

_ Lucius  _

Ginny couldn’t sleep that night; her back was aching from all the pacing she had done. It was around four am when she realised her aching back was back labor. “Tilly!” she called out. 

A very tired looking elf appeared, rubbing one eye. “Yes, Mistress Malfoy, how may I be of service?”

“I’m sorry for waking you. Please go wake Mr. Weasley. I think it’s time!”

The elf was suddenly totally awake. “Of course, Mrs. Malfoy! A’right away!”

“Tilly, it’s Ginny. If you ever call me Mrs. Malfoy or Mistress again, I’ll give you clothes!”

“Of course, Ginny.” The elf then popped out of the room.

Minutes later, George opened the bedchamber door. “Ginny?”

“It’s time. Can you get Andromeda for me?” she asked.

“You're sure?” he asked in return. It was at that moment that Ginny wished it had been Bill and Fleur staying at the Manor with her. Bill had at least done this before.

An hour later, Andromeda finished checking Ginny. “You’re about half way there,” she announced.

“Then I can go to pick up Lucius?”

The experienced witch smiled at Ginny. “You won’t be going anywhere.”

“But if I’m not there, they might not release him!”

“I’m pretty sure if that is the case that between your brothers and Minister Shacklebolt, some strings can be pulled.”

Angelina, who was also in the room, said, “I’ll go tell George that he will have to pick up Lucius for you. Do you want Lucius to know why you didn’t come?”

“Yes, and tell him I will try to wait for him. He missed so much! I don’t want him to miss this too!”

At seven ten, the room was now lit by the morning sun. Andromeda and Angelina were chatting with Ginny between contractions when Lucius barged through the door. “Ginevra?”

He looked much like he had at the courthouse, including the ugly orange suit. He rushed to her and his lips claimed her in a passion filled kiss. 

When he broke the kiss she beamed at him. “You made it!”

“I did! What do you need?” he asked. 

Her hand went to his cheek. “I need you to march into that bathroom and not come out until you look like the man I love!”

“I don’t want to miss this.”

“You shouldn’t, Lucius. Go ahead; she’s got some time yet,” Andromeda instructed.

Lucius then realised the midwife was his wife’s sister, but this wasn’t the moment to focus on that. “Are you sure?” he asked Ginny.

She nodded as another contraction started. “Shave!” she ordered through clenched teeth.

Lucius stepped into his bathroom for the first time in weeks. Looking in the mirror, he understood Ginny's request. He didn’t look good at all. He noticed a pile of his clothes and his wand sitting on the counter with a note:

_ Lucius,  _

_ This isn’t the reunion either of us hoped for, but I am so happy you won’t miss it. Now hurry. _

_ Ginevra _

It took him far too long for his liking to mow through his beard growth, but once his face was smooth again, he looked ten years younger than he did fifteen minutes before. Then he removed the things he had been forced to wear and incinerated them with his wand. He then jumped into the shower and tried to erase the memory of that prison from his mind and body. While he enjoyed getting clean again, he didn’t take the time he would have normally. Ginny needed him. Once he was done, he dried off with a towel that didn’t feel like sandpaper. After drying his hair, he looked at the clothing Ginny had left for him; silk boxers and sleeping pants, and an undershirt. Not what he would have chosen, but at the same time, the idea of being in items that were so comfortable was very appealing.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Ginny was in the middle of a contraction and was breathing her way through it. “What do you need from me?” he asked, unsure of what to do.

Andromeda gave Angelina a look, the dark witch nodded, and the midwife pulled Lucius to the side. “When the time comes for the baby to be born, the pain involved could remind her of being taken by force. Know that, and I would say, expect it. You’re going to have to be very understanding. If any of us tell you to leave or do anything, do it without question. Oh, and Lucius, I do know she’s giving birth to your child and not your grandchild.”

“Lucius, please, I need to feel you near me,” Ginny requested.

“Go to her,” Andromeda said.

Lucius went to Ginny’s side. “What do you need?”

“Make me feel safe!” she pleaded.

“Sit behind her and allow her to use your body for support.” He was instructed on what to do.

Once he was in place, Ginny raised her hand to his face, feeling it was smooth once more. “Much better,” she smiled.

He hugged her in a backwards manner. “I have missed this more than you will ever know.”

**  
  
  
**

An hour later, it was time for Ginny to start pushing. “With the next contraction, you're going to push just like you have been practicing. Put all of your energy into your push,” Andromeda advised.

Lucius felt her body go rigid and he knew the pain was starting for her. “You can do this! You’re the strongest person I know. You're about to give us the most beautiful baby! Feel me supporting you.”

Andromeda smiled at Lucius being exactly what Ginny needed. Two contractions later, she ordered, “Angelina, get the camera, and my other bag. We’re about to have a mermaid birth! Ginny, the amniotic sac seems to be completely intact.” This was very rare; one in eighty thousand births were like this, and the sac, if fully intact, could be used magically to protect the child. “Ginny, we're just going to take a couple pictures. You’ll want them later.”

Once the baby was out and pictures of it in the sac were taken, Andromeda took measures to preserve the sac. She then figured where the sac should be broken, and the baby started crying when fresh air reached it. “You two have a beautiful baby girl!” She wrapped the baby in a couple of warm blankets and handed Ginny her baby.

“Hello there!” Ginny gushed in awe of her baby.

“She’s perfect, just like you,” Lucius said as he touched his daughter’s head. 

“Look what I did!” Ginny cried in amazement.

“You did fantastic!” Lucius was also in awe of his daughter, but having Ginevra back where she belonged meant just as much to him. 

Finally, Andromeda and Angelina left Ginny, Lucius, and the baby alone. “We still have so much to do! I hate to think of Narcissa still in Azkaban.”

“Ginevra, I think even Narcissa would allow us to have this day without worrying about her and Draco,” Lucius replied. “We’ll have lots of time for that. Today, let's simply focus on the three of us. Now, do you think I could hold my daughter?” Ginny watched Lucius tenderly take the baby from her. “Funny, I don’t remember Draco being this small!” He paused, “Come to think of it, he never was,” he mused. “Do you know that I am your father?” he asked the little angel. “You, my girl, are going to be a very powerful witch! It’s in your genes. You’re also going to be smart, talented, and of course, as exquisite as your mother. I mean, just look at her! Having you was very hard on her, but I still don’t recall ever seeing a more beautiful witch than her!”

It warmed Ginny’s heart to see Lucius like this. However, giving birth is very tiring, and Ginny soon drifted off to sleep. Lucius knew she needed the rest, so he took his daughter to show her her home.

**  
  
**

Later that evening, as Ginny fed the youngest Malfoy, she asked Lucius, “Why didn’t you want me to stay for the rest of your hearing?”

He looked resignedly at her; he knew she would ask this question. “Ginevra, what words would you use to describe the Lucius Malfoy you know and the Lucius Malfoy you didn’t know?”

She was stroking the baby’s ultra fine, lightweight hair. “Strong, determined, and proud. Oh, and of course, vain.”

He shook his head at her. “Proud. Since I was broken out of Azkaban, there have been times that I don’t want the woman who looks at me as if I were a god to hear about. Not because of my actions at the time, but because I didn’t feel proud in those moments.”

She reached out for his hand. “I would hardly have any room to think or say anything.”

“You don’t want to tell me about what happened at the Center. As strong as you feel about that, I feel about those moments in my past.” He paused, “I didn’t ask that you leave to hurt you; I could have happily spent the day just looking at you.”

After a couple of minutes, Lucius continued, “I know that you want to hold her all night, but she will be waking us in a couple of hours. Could I possibly be selfish and spend the next couple of hours just holding you close?”

“I feel guilty for wanting to say yes,” Ginny admitted.

“Don’t! She's going to have most of your attention for about the next eighteen years or so, so I think a couple of hours together after being apart for nearly four months is quite reasonable. Allow me to put her in the bassinet.” 

Ginny watched as he took their daughter and, before laying her in the bassinet, placed a kiss on her head. He then went to his side of the bed, stripped down to his silk boxers, and slid into the bed with her. With him on his back, Ginny snuggled close and laid her head on his chest. The two both savored the feeling of being together. After a while, Lucius asked, “Did you read the notes I left for you?”

“Not all of them. I limited myself to one a night,” she told him.

“Why?” he asked as he stroked her hair.

“Because I had read the letter you had Draco leave when he left me so many times that I knew it by heart. By limiting myself, there was something new to hear from you each day.”

“I was sure you would have torn that letter up.”

“Oh trust me, I did, but I soon realized I would want to read it again. When I put it back together, I was missing a piece. Neville went back and found it for me.”

“I’m sorry for doing that to you, but you must understand my reasons.”

“I do understand, and I will forgive you, but I won’t forget,” she warned him.

“This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life then?”

She laughed a little. “Yes, I expect I’ll bring it up every time we fight.”

“I even missed your temper,” he sighed. “I wish she had waited a couple more days.”

“Why?” she innocently asked.

“I haven’t had you near me in nearly four months. It would have been nice to have been able to worship you. Now we have to wait six more weeks.”

“I don’t know how you think I would have been up for that.”

“I’m surprised that your brother didn’t come to see the baby,” he said.

“He will tomorrow, I’m sure. I think he also knew we would need this time, but Lucius, I  _ am _ worried about the others.”

“Draco and Narcissa will be fine. If I was released, it should be just a formality for them. Severus is the one to be worried about.”

“Why?”

“He did kill Dumbledore and he was still in favor with Voldemort. However, Mrs. Wood is very good and the amount of gold she will receive once all of us are out is a great motivator. You never explained to me when your view of Severus changed.”

“It happened over time, but the night we found out I was expecting, there was a--shift when we left you, Draco, and Narcissa alone.”

“So tell me; how long do you want to wait before we have another child?”

“Can you wait to ask that until after I have recovered?”

He smiled. “I guess that would be the gentlemanly thing to do. I just have never seen a more beautiful baby. You did amazing on that, and a mermaid birth yet! I hate to think what would have happened had that happened to you before you came here.”

“When will you do the protection spell?”

“Most likely tomorrow. Now you have to plan a naming ceremony.”

“Shouldn't we wait until Draco and Narcissa are out for that?”

He shifted to make eye contact. “Ginevra, things are changing. If you are alright with the truth being known, I could accept her as mine. Yes, it might be best to wait until they are freed, but after that, I’m sure there would be talk and some scandal.”

“You want to claim her as yours?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“I have since the day we found out about her. Under His rule, it was too unsafe to do. You needed the protection of a marriage. You have that now, and I’m guessing that it will only be a matter of a few weeks before the whole marriage procreation law is overturned. It kills me that even now I still can’t give you the fairy tale.”

“You mean marrying me? Lucius, no you can’t, and now neither can I, but because of you and this family, I am safe! I got back Bill, Fleur, Belle, Philip, George and Angelina, and some dear friends. I have a beautiful daughter, a second family, and a man I love. Compared to what I had the day before I came here, this  _ is _ a fairy tale, albeit an unconventional fairy tale. Lucius, it’s not just us and our daughter to think of. We also have to think about how this will affect both Draco and Narcissa.” She paused. “Where is Blaise?”

“Oh right, I forgot! Shortly after you left, his mother became very ill. She was dying, so he left for America to be with her for the rest of her days.”

**A/N The idea of the mermaid birth came from an episode of Call The Midwife. Please leave me a few thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The only real crime that Narcissa could be tried for was purchasing a slave, but based solely on Ginny's testimony, she was released. Ginny was unable to go with Lucius to collect her as she had to be in court for Draco’s trial. Mackenzie Wood was able to get the court to allow Draco and Ginny a few minutes in private, based on the idea that Draco hadn’t met his daughter yet. Draco, like Lucius weeks before, sat at a small table in an orange jumpsuit. Unlike his father, he only had a spotty beard.

“Geez Draco, I thought Lucius looked like shit. You look worse!” she said, standing at the door.

“How are Mother and Father?” Draco asked from his seat.

“Lucius should be collecting her as we speak, but she looked better yesterday than you do today,” she answered as she came over and took the seat across from him.

“Congratulations on the baby.” 

Ginny smiled. “Thank you.”

“Was Father there for the birth?” he asked hopefully. They both spoke in whispers.

“She was born the day he was released. After he got to the Manor, shaved, and cleaned up, she was born about an hour later. I don’t understand why Lucius’ trial was one day long, but they have two days booked for you.”

“I did a few more things in that time than Father did,” he replied.

“Do I want to know what things?”

“Most of it you do know, like letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts the night that Dumbledore was killed, and Crabbe also told them about something that happened in the Room of Requirement. But Father is doing well?”

“Yes Draco, he is fine. I never would have guessed he would be so good with a baby.”

“Be warned; he likes to spoil kids,” Draco advised.

“You say that like you aren’t going to be released,” she stated.

“Ginny, unlike Father and Mother, what can you really say about me? I hardly said a word to you until the day it was decided that we would marry.”

“But you could have been so much worse! Don’t worry; I know what I’m going to say.”

“But you will be under Veritaserum!”

“Do you think for a second I didn’t take the time to find the loopholes in how it worked?” She didn’t wait for a reply. “I wrote to Blaise for you. He wishes he could be here, but he thinks his mother is on her last days. He said to let you know he’s thinking of you.”

“Ginny, that was-- the kind of thing a wife would do. Thank you.”

“I don’t think we will ever be as close as your parents, but it can’t hurt to care about each other. Lucius is going to come once Narcissa is settled at the Manor. I expect she will want to come as well.”

  
  
  
  


Later, Ginny once more took the stand. This time she did have to take the serum. After Mackenzie Wood questioned her, it was Flint’s turn again. 

“Mrs Malfoy, Ginny, I’m beginning to feel like we're old friends.”

“Sure, if a friend wants to lock up the other’s family,” she replied.

He shrugged. “I’m doing my job. Can you tell the court about yours and Draco Malfoy’s relationship?”

“How so?”

“When did it start?”

“Shortly before my first year at Hogwarts. He was bullying my brother's friend, Harry.”

“Allow me to rephrase; when did your feelings towards your husband change?” Flint began again.

“Change from what?”

“From seeing him as a bully?”

“Oh right, silly me! New mommy brain! In my third year, the year we had the Yule Ball.”

“You're telling the court that your feelings for him began in your third year of school?”

“Well, he did look dashing in his formal robes,” Ginny replied, smiling.

“Let's move ahead to your time at Malfoy Manor, shall we? How did Draco react to seeing you as a slave in his home?”

“He was surprised.”

“Given your families’ histories, I would guess that that was rather uncomfortable.”

“It was odd.”

“How so, Ginny?”

“I knew what I expected when I arrived at the Manor. I expected what I am assuming you are expecting to hear from me now, but as I have told you twice before, during my time at the Manor, I found I was only ever treated with kindness.” Ginny’s eyes landed on Lucius and Narcissa.

“When do you think Draco started feeling something for you?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I recall the first time he implied I was attractive. We were in the dining room and I was wearing tailored clothing for the first time since arriving.”

  
  
  


Narcissa whispered to Lucius, “How is she doing it?”

“Listen to what she is saying, it’s all true,” he whispered back.

“Ginny, are you going to tell me that you have never screamed in pain in Malfoy Manor?”

“Of course I have! I just had a baby there a couple of weeks back! There was a lot of screaming!” 

“Before that, you had never screamed?” Flint asked.

“Mr Flint, have you ever had sex with my husband?” Ginny asked in return with a telling smirk. There was a snicker throughout the courtroom.

“What? No! Of course not!” he stammered, offended, and then totally fell off his game. “Uhm, well, tell me how your husband asked you to marry him.”

Bill and George were in the courtroom to support their sister. George, who had played Quidditch against Marcus Flint in school, was nearly dying with suppressed laughter.

“Well, he wasn’t very romantic about it,” she frowned and shook her head. “I entered the room and he just said, ‘So, Ginny, are you willing to become the next Mrs. Malfoy?’”

“Why did you agree?” Flint asked, now a little more composed.

“You can do basic math, right?” she asked condescendingly. “I was carrying my baby already.”

“Are you in love with Mr. Malfoy?”

She paused for half a second, “Hopelessly,” came her reply.

“Then you must have been heartbroken when he left you with your brothers.”

“How would your wife have felt? Of course I was!”

“Please, Mrs. Malfoy, tell the court why your husband should be pardoned for his crimes as a Death Eater.”

“He was acting under duress in carrying out Voldemort's orders, and if he failed, his parents would have been killed. He fought with members of the Order of the Phoenix and other groups in the battle that brought an end to the Death Eaters’ reign.”

  
  
  


When Ginny, Lucius, and Narcissa returned to the Manor, Ginny and Narcissa embraced. “I’m so glad you're home,” Ginny stated.

“I owe that to you,” Narcissa pointed out.

“No Narcissa, your actions towards me did it. I just told the court the truth about your treatment of me, like how I was only a slave in title.”

“Can I meet the baby now?” she asked hopefully.

“Lucius, you didn’t show her off?” Ginny asked, surprised. 

“I felt it was your place to be here with me to do it,” he explained.

“Bollocks, Ginny! I refused to see her til you were here!” she called Lucius out as the three made their way to the nursery.

Fleur had come to watch the baby while Ginny was gone, but wanted to leave as soon as they returned.

Ginny scooped up her daughter. “Narcissa, this is Serendipity Ginevra Malfoy! Sara for short.”

Narcissa took the baby. “Oh, she’s still so small! I think Draco was bigger than this at birth.”

“She was exactly six pounds at birth. Draco was nine pounds ten oz,” Lucius bragged

“The two of you made a beautiful baby!” She smiled at them. 

“She was also a mermaid birth,” Ginny explained.

“Lucius, you did the spell then, right?” Narcissa asked about the spell that was said to provide a baby the same protection as it’s mother offered while carrying the baby.

“Of course, Narcissa! Ginevra, why don’t you tell her who you were in hiding with and who delivered our daughter.”

“It was Andromeda Tonks who helped me before and during the birth!”

Her eyes grew big and she looked at Lucius. “And you're both still alive?'' she asked, referring to Lucius and Andromeda.

“It was a bit late in the game to change midwives when I arrived,” he exclaimed, brushing it off. “She, too, knows the truth.” There was a moment of quiet before Lucius continued, “Ginevra, you controlled yourself very well under the serum. Would you explain how you did that, because you did lie at one point.”

“I had to get him to ask questions in such a way that I could reply without lying. For example, I did start to view Draco differently in my third year; he became the bouncing ferret. And when he asked if I was in love with Mr. Malfoy, I took a second and rephrase the question in my mind to, ‘Are you in love with Mr Lucius Malfoy?’”

“You did amazing! I worried for a second when he asked about you screaming in pain. I thought of the night I healed your leg.”

“I was thinking of the night terrors, so I had to avoid the question,” Ginny explained.

“Let's hope it was enough,” Narcissa said. She was still cuddling the newborn.

“Draco doubts that anything I would say would be enough,” she admitted. 

  
  
  


**A/N So I tested positive today for Covid 19 please leave a comment to help me feel better!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

That night, alone in their bedchamber, Lucius looked at Ginny. “I don’t want you to think that you didn’t do enough if Draco isn’t released tomorrow. Narcissa and I both know you did more than you ever had to.”

Ginny reached out for his hand. “I want this family to be whole again. I know what Draco means to both you and Narcissa.”

“He means as much to us as Sara does to you and I, but his fate isn’t your responsibility.”

  
  


The next morning, before court, Kingsley made his way to the Malfoys. “Ginny, next month we will be dealing with those in charge of the Breeding Centers. It’s a matter of public record that you were the longest continual victim of the Centers. They’re going to order you to testify.”

Narcissa pushed her way in. “NO! You are NOT going to ask that of her! She isn’t going to have to relive that! Do you have any clue how long it took before I could even touch Ginny’s arm, and you want her to sit on the stand and be questioned by lawyers for the defendants? How would you feel if she was your wife or daughter?”

Ginny smiled at Narcissa. “There must be some other way. I don’t think anyone there would want to do that.”

“The court needs to hear what it was really like,” Kingsley explained.

“If I could do it without being questioned and just make a statement about it; would that work?”

“We might be able to make that work. I’ll talk with them.”

“Kingsley, I would think anyone kept there wouldn’t want to be cross examined. For me, I don’t want my brothers and the man I love to hear what I endured there,” Ginny pointed out.

“Okay, I would like you to come with me and see the lawyers working on the case. We might be able to make that work. Narcissa, you dealt with the after effects of Ginny’s time there. Would you be willing to testify as to the state she was in?”

“I’m willing to talk about possibly making a statement,” Ginny stubbornly stated.

  
  


Hours later, the three Malfoys sat together as the verdict was read for Draco. “While this court does not dispute that Draco Malfoy changed sides, the crime we cannot overlook is the fact that Draco Malfoy aided six Death Eaters, and a werewolf, their entry into Hogwarts school where there were innocent children. That act alone should result in a ten year sentence. However, in light of his recent service, we have agreed that a two year sentence will be acceptable.”

Narcissa began to sob. Lucius had his arm around her. Ginny didn’t know how to react, so she chose to move towards Mackenzie Wood. The woman looked at Ginny. “Mrs. Malfoy, I think that I can get this overturned. They simply couldn’t allow all three of them to walk away untouched. Draco and Lucius both expected this. It’s just going to take a bit longer. I hear they want you to testify in the case against the Breeding Centers. That could help grease the wheels on your husband’s case.” Lucius had joined them. “I’m going to see if I can get him a pass before they take him to Azkaban, maybe for a night or two because of the baby,” she speculated, then headed off. 

Ginny turned to Lucius. “I’m sorry!”

“No, don’t be. Remember what I said last night.” His one hand was on her shoulder and he used the fingers on the other hand to raise her chin so she was looking into his eyes. “Let’s collect Narcissa and head back to your beautiful baby.”

No one would question the fact that Lucius left the court with his hand on the small of Ginny’s back while Ginny had her arm wrapped around Narcissa. 

  
  
  


When they arrived home, Ginny penned an Owl to Blaise to advise him on what had taken place in court. The only Malfoy who had any interest in eating was little Sara. She nursed for what felt like hours to Ginny, not that Ginny minded. She felt bad that Draco’s trial went the way it did, and didn’t really feel like she could face Lucius or Narcissa. Ginny had left the door open that connected the nursery to her and Lucius’ room, so when there was a knock on the door to the hall, Ginny jumped. She called out, “Come in.”

George and Angelina were still staying at the Manor, as they planned to build a new home on the property where the Burrow had been. George stood there, looking at his little sister holding her child. “I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing.”

“They want me to testify about my time at the Center,” Ginny informed them.

He reached out to take his niece from her. “I’m sure you don’t want to do that!”

She rose and began to pace the room. “To admit publicly what happened to me? No, I don’t! I can hardly admit it to myself. And I really don’t want you, Bill, and Lucius to know about all that either.”

“Ginny, I can only speak for myself, but hearing that stuff isn’t going to change how I look at you. It’s more likely to change how I view the fact that we did nothing to put an end to that place.”

She stopped and looked at him. “That's what I mean! Hearing that stuff is only going to make all of you feel like you’re somehow responsible for what happened there. You and Bill for not rescuing me and Lucius for being a part of what allowed that place to exist. All three of you won’t blame me for what happened there; just yourselves. I don’t want that! Perhaps I should have fought harder! Maybe if I had been a big enough issue, they would have killed me to not have to deal with me!”

“Ginevra, never say that!” came Lucius' voice from the door to their chamber. He looked horrified.

“Ginny, he’s right. If you weren’t alive, we most likely would still be living under his rule. And there would be no Sara,” George stated.

“George, would you mind giving me and Ginevra some privacy?” Lucius requested.

“Of course. Do you mind if I take Sara to see Angelina?”

“No, that's fine,” came his reply.

“Ginevra, come. Let's talk,” Lucius requested. She followed him into their bedchamber. “I’m sorry, but when I heard you imply that it might have been better if you had been killed, I’m going to step in and say something.”

“Lucius, I’m just in a bad mood.” She tried to brush it off.

He reached out, pulling her close to him. “You might be, but in bad moods there is often more truth in what we say. Personally, I don’t want a world without you.”

“I just really don’t want to have you know that stuff.” She started to cry.

“I still didn’t tell you; during the battle, I had the privilege of killing Yaxley,” he offered.

She pulled away from him. “This is the exact reason I don’t want you to know! You killed for me!”

“I didn’t kill for you; I killed him because he was about to hex Longbottom. I personally celebrated his death for you. Had I had a choice in the matter, I would have enjoyed having you make him suffer in whatever way you felt was most appropriate.” She looked at him for a long time, trying to figure out what to say. He took a step closer to her. “Ginevra, we both know I’m far from a saint, but I have no guilt over his death.” 

She sighed heavily as she tried to make up her mind how she felt about this. A part of her was happy the man was gone, but she disliked that Lucius did it for her. She knew he would claim it was justified. “Lucius…” she didn’t even know what to say, but felt she needed to say something.

She took too long to continue. “Do you want to talk with me about this? Or perhaps Narcissa?”

“No, she’s been through enough today. Can you promise me something?”

“Anything, love.”

“I’m most likely going to have to make a public record of what happened to me. I want your word that you will not come to hear me speak, and that you will not look into the records about it after. I don’t even want you to read any news reports about it.”

“You don’t want me to understand what happened to you?” he asked for clarification.

“Lucius, you already know more than I want you to know about it. I know that every time we are together, you are still holding back. I hate that you don’t feel that you can have all your needs met.”

He pulled her towards the bed and sat next to her. “Why do you say that?”

“I can tell,” she sighed. “You ask before doing anything.”

“I ask out of respect for you.”

“Did you do that with any of your other lovers? Do you think Severus does that with Narcissa? Or Bill with Fleur, George with Angelina, or even Draco with Blaise? It’s not normal.”

“Ginevra, I love you and never want to hurt you. That is normal.”

“Lucius, I grew up in a house with six brothers, so I was hearing things before I could even understand them. I also had my share of boyfriends, and I know that every man wants oral sex from his partner. You have never even suggested or hinted about it.”

“Of everything that would have happened to you there, I know that that had to be one of the most common things. I will not ask you to relive something that…”

She rose and moved away from him. “Something that was forced with literally no regard for me? Yes Lucius, there were times that I had to swallow my own vomit along with other things!” Neither of them spoke; they just stared at each other. Finally after several long moments, she continued, “I know you, and as loving and patient as you have been with me, I don’t think that you would be any less in that act. You would only take what I could give. You read me better than anyone, and I know the real reason you have never asked is because you are so disgusted by the idea of how many times I have done that, you would never want me to do that to you. And that hurts!”

“Ginevra, I don’t know how to respond to that,” he admitted after a minute.

“I’m saying that yes, I was forced to do that, but based on everything you have done, I think, if handled right, I could do that for you. But I know you don’t want it from me.”

“I’m sorry, Ginevra. I felt I was being respectful, but I never dreamed that you would be hurt by me never even talking about it.”

“If you hear everything, what else might you be ‘respectful’ of?” she asked.

“Is there anything else that I have done or not done?” he asked in return.

She shook her head. “It’s the only thing I can think of, but sometimes it might be nice if you didn’t continually ask permission. I’m able to say no, or don’t you trust me enough to know what I want and don’t want?”

“I never viewed it as you do,” he offered.

“I know, because you don’t see me as anything but someone who has to be protected. Lucius, I’m still the girl that fought against you at the Department of Mysteries! I don’t need to be protected or defended; I need to be loved.”

He walked up to her and pulled her close. “I love you, and I’m sorry if I have been too protective. I will work on improving for you.”

“You will?” 

“I will.”

  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

That night, while Ginny fed the baby, Lucius readied himself for bed. Once Sara was sleeping, Ginny went into the bathroom and came out wearing a short negligee. She stood in the bathroom doorway looking at him in bed with a book in his hand. “How are you doing tonight, with everything?”

He closed his book and looked at her. “Stressed. Azkaban is better than it was before, but I still dislike that Draco has to stay there. I also hate that we haven’t been on the same page for so long.”

“I could take your mind off of your stress.”

He raised a single eyebrow. “How so?” he asked.

She cocked her head to the side and came over to the bed, leaned in, kissed him passionately, then broke away. “Allow me to test a theory?”

“Oh? What theory?”

“I want you to sit on the edge of the bed with your boxers off and allow me my control.”

“You’re sure?” he asked slowly.

“I don’t think you’re going to get upset if I can’t finish, so yes I am.”

“It hardly seems fair! I can’t give you the same pleasure.”

“Really? It seems to me like I might be evening up the score.” He did as she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, naked. “Can you spread your legs a bit more so I can kneel in front of you?” He did as requested. Ginny settled herself between his legs and reached out for his manhood. “This time, I need you to remain still, no matter how much you want to please me. Just relax.”

“Only do what you want, Ginevra. Don’t push yourself for me.”

She stroked it a couple of times, then lowered her head and licked the tip, which caused it to jerk a bit. She slowly wet the whole head with her tongue, then took the head in her mouth and gently started to suck it. He moaned in pleasure. It seemed to take forever for her to take more into her mouth, but she worked her way up to about a third of it in her mouth. Her motion was amazing. The view of her with his cock in her mouth and her eyes locked on his eyes made him want to thrust further into her mouth, but he resisted. It was harder to resist than an Imperious Curse!

She pulled off of him at one point to catch her breath. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Wet your hand and use it in time with your mouth on the rest of it,” he suggested.

She did as he suggested, making him feel like he was getting way more. She went from fast to slow, then back to fast, moving her tongue in different ways responding to his moans. Then out of nowhere, she stopped and pulled away.

“What? What did I do?” he asked. 

“The taste changed. I’m sorry.” She stood up and went into the bathroom. He rose and followed her. 

“That was precum, brat. There's nothing to be sorry for. What you did was amazing!” He claimed her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and making her forget the taste. He broke away and asked, “Perhaps you could finish me off with your hands?”

“Oh, right.” She stood there in the bathroom and gave him an awesome hand job. The load he released made him glad they were in the bathroom where cleanup was easy.

“You see, my love, you don’t even have to be naked to make me cum. Join me in the shower?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“I’m gross looking.”

“Never! That’s not possible!”

“I know what Sara did to my body,” she explained.

“I don’t love you for your body, and I think you look amazing for a woman who had a baby three weeks back.”

“I’m not ready for you to see me naked yet.” 

Lucius was disappointed, but also realised that it was most likely for the best. If she was naked and that close to him, he would want her. “I have an idea. Go into our room and take this off.” He pointed at her negligee. “Lay on the bed on your stomach and leave the sheet at your panty line. Once you are ready, I will come in and give you a massage.”

“I was thinking you missed my point, but that does sound like heaven,” she said.

Lucius waited until she said she was ready, then came out of the bathroom himself. “I’m going to straddle you.” He climbed on the bed and placed a knee on each side of her hips. “If I get too heavy, let me know.”

“I will.”

He began a very slow, sensual massage. His fingers brushed the sides of her breasts, and lingered longer than they should in other places. He could see her hips were wider than before, but it only gave her a more womanly shape. It was a joy to touch this much of her again. It was also a pleasure to hear her moan in response to his touch.

“This is heaven,” she murmured. She was surprised how sexually exciting this was; it was turning her on more that she had expected. He continued touching her for a long time, but heaven was ripped away from her as the ache in her breasts began to grow. And then came the sound that demanded a stop to this heaven; little Sara began to cry. Ginny groaned in disappointment as Lucius moved so she could get up. Her nightie was on her pillow and she slipped it on, then headed for the nursery. As she fed the baby, her mind kept reviewing the massage. Once the little one was burped and back in her bed, Ginny wandered back to their bedchamber, expecting Lucius to be sleeping by now.

Instead, she found he was still awake. She smiled. “I never said ‘thank you,’” she said as she slipped into bed. 

“A job well done deserves payment,” Lucius said before claiming her lips in a hot, passion filled kiss. Their tongues were soon dancing and hands were roaming. It wasn’t long before Lucius pulled Ginny on top of him. She began to grind herself aganist his hardened member as they had dry sex. Because it had been so long for her, it didn’t take long for her to orgasm.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, I needed that!" she panted, to which Lucius snickered. 

"That was another reason I hated to send you away. I know I missed out on the most enjoyable side effect of pregnancy; when your hormones drive you wild!"

"You bloody bastard!" she exclaimed, laughing.

  
  


Lucius, Narcissa, and Ginny were in the family room when Mackenzie Wood arrived at the Manor. “Lucius, Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy,” she greeted after Tilly led her to the family room. “I just spoke with the judges and I have both good and bad news about Draco. I was unable to get him a pass for any time before he’s moved to Azkaban. The lead judge is planning to enter the election against Shacklebolt and wants to make a name for himself.”

“Two years!” Narcissa whined.

“But I was able to get his sentences reduced by using the fact that the government wants both of you ladies to be witnesses against the Breeding Center.”

“I will not allow Ginny to be cross- examined over that! We said we would talk about a statement, but that’s her limit!” Narcissa stressed.

“I know, but the government also saw how Ginny did on the stand three times. They are going to bring in judges from other countries to deal with cases like the Breeding Center and some of the other more heinous crimes. Muggles did something similar in Nuremberg, Germany after the Muggle World War II when they were dealing with the Nazis. They are looking at having the survivors just giving a statement and answering only three questions asked by the judges. That way, there won’t be any victim blaming happening!”

Narcissa looked at Ginny. “How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know,” she replied.

“Ginny, the questions they would be asking would be for clarification of things said in the statement, or if they are unclear about a crime,” Mackenzie continued. “The good news is I was able to get his sentence lowered to six months! With credit for time served, which is 0.5 to 1, he gets an extra half day off his sentence for each day he was in Azkaban before his sentencing. This means he’ll be home in about six weeks!”

  
  


Ginny and Narcissa went to speak with the legal team working on the case against the Breeding Center. When they arrived, Narcissa was taken to speak with a lawyer to see if she would be a good fit to take the stand in court. Ginny was taken to a different room. She was seated at a table and three others, two men and a woman, joined her in the room. “Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for coming in. I’m Victoria Banks. This is,” she indicated the taller of the two men, “Chris Durrant,” he nodded, “and this is Michael Quork.” The second man nodded. “Today, we would like to just talk to you about your time in the Center. My goal is to help you draft the most effective statement for the court.” She paused. “According to what records we found, you were in the Center for just over four years. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that's right.” Ginny shifted.

“Do you mind if I call you Ginny?”

“That’s fine.”

“You were at the Center for the longest amount of continuous time. This makes you my new best friend. We are trying to build more than one case. It’s our goal to bring to justice the people who created the centers, the people who ran the centers, and the men who used the centers.”

“Okay.” Ginny spent the next couple of hours talking with these people. They then took a break, and Ginny arrived back in the room before Ms. Banks or Mr. Quark, but Mr. Durrant was there.

“Ginny,” he said, closing the door, “I want you to know you’re safe here. No one will know it was you who told us because of the number of victims in the case. You told us Death Eaters were the only ones there for the first 9 months, How many times did your husband and father in law come to the Center?”

Ginny eyed the man with contempt. “The last time I saw Lucius Malfoy was when Voldemort lit the body of my Hogwarts sweetheart on fire. I didn’t see him again until the day I arrived at Malfoy Manor. As for my husband, there was an even bigger gap of not seeing him. Neither of them ever came to the Center!”

“Ginny, there is no way that they will know Draco is already in Azkaban. With your evidence against him, we could get a life sentence. The same goes for your father in law.”

“Not all Death Eaters were horrible monsters! I can guarantee my husband never went to the Center! He expected to be sent there, before we found out about our daughter. He avoided getting to know me because he knew he would have to mate with someone like me. Getting to see what that place did to me was not something he wanted to face. As for Lucius Malfoy, if you knew him, you would understand there are some things that are so beneath him, he would never do them! RAPE being one of them! Now, I’m not going to walk out of here guilt free because I would be lying if I said I never thought he MIGHT rape me.”

The door opened at that point and Ms. Banks and Mr. Quark returned. They spent a couple more hours talking about things, and Ginny was even asked to look at pictures of men to see how many she could say were for sure at the Center. (Mr. Nickname Giver wasn’t in the images she was shown.)

“Ginny, I think this has been enough for one day,” Ms. Banks concluded. “I cannot express how grateful we are for your time and what you have shared with us. I’m going to need you to come back, but I understand today hasn’t been easy. Go home, recover, and when you're ready, I want you to come back. There will be more images to look at, and after that, you and I can start to draft your statement.”

  
**Next Chapter Ginny and Lucius have a fight bad enough that Narcissa feels the need to remove Sara from her parents care.**   
  



	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Narcissa took one look at Ginny and could tell that the day had been hard on her. When they arrived back at the Manor, Ginny went up to the nursery. She just wanted to be alone with her daughter.

Lucius made his way to the nursery and found Ginny cradling her baby to her breast with tears sliding down her face. “Brat? Are you alright?” he asked. 

“NO!” she haughtily retorted.

He expected today to be hard on her. “I can’t begin to imagine how difficult today was for you.”

“Really?” 

Lucius now knew there was a new deadly term to add to the list. “Of course.”

Sara started to fuss. “Really! Well, it was worse than I expected, as I had to spend time assuring them that you and Draco never came to the Center. That was one thing I never expected to have to do!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t expect that,” he made the mistake of saying.

Sara was now full out crying. Ginny tried rocking her and comforting her, but she was getting nowhere. “I should have expected them to think you went there?” she asked forcefully. “Why did you go there?”

“Ginevra!” he yelled back. 

At that point, the nursery door opened and Narcissa came in. “Ginny, you being upset is just upsetting Sara, so let me take her. Go figure this out with Lucius. I can deal with the baby.” Ginny knew Narcissa was right, so she placed her baby in Narcissa’s arms and then marched into her and Lucius' bedchamber. “Put a silencing charm on the room. I'll take care of Sara for the night. And Lucius, remember; she’s not mad at you, but at the situation.”

Lucius smiled at his wife. “Thank you.” He then followed Ginny into the room. She was sitting on his side of the bed, facing away from him. He quickly did the charm then turned to Ginny. “Ginevra,” he began, this time his tone was softer.

“What?”

“I don't understand why you didn’t expect to have to defend myself or Draco.” 

“Why did they think you went to the Center?” she asked curtly.

“Why?” he repeated as he began to roll up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark tattoo. “This is why!” he hollered at her.

She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. “Is this what my life is going to be like, having to defend you and Draco to everyone?”

“You don’t have to defend us to anyone. Yes, I did some horrible things in my past. In truth, I don’t want you to ever know about many of them. I was His second in command in the first war! But that is my cross to bear, not yours. It’s my fault I wanted something so bad that I couldn’t be bothered to see how it would affect anyone but the people I associated with. It’s my fault for never realizing I was a means to an end. He forced Draco to take the Mark to make up for my failure! If it wasn’t for Severus, Draco would have failed and would have been killed for that failure! I was the one who followed a man that gave my son an impossible task! It’s my fault I followed a man who would just as soon kill my family as look at them! I followed a man who, instead of killing me or my family, took pleasure in making me a laughing stock to my peers!” Lucius was now quite mad. 

Ginny didn’t know how to deal with him like this. 

“And now, because of my failures, you will have to get used to the fact that we will always be under some level of suspicion. And one day, Sara will have to deal with it too. Because of every one of my failures, the odds of her finding a Pureblood match are extremely limited!”

Ginny knew what she wanted to say, but knew better than to state that their child didn’t need a Pureblood match. “I can’t do this right now. I-” she started to make her way to the bathroom.

Between the look on her face and her tone of voice, Lucius knew he couldn’t allow her to be alone. “Ginevra, I don’t want you to be alone,” he said in a much calmer tone. “You're not mad at me, really. At least, I don’t think you are. And I’m not mad at you. Today was hard on you. Allow me to support you in any way you need.”

“How did you do that? It was like a light was switched on; one second you’re mad enough to scare me to death and the next you’re back to being in control of yourself!”

“I’m still mad, but you don’t deserve my rage. I can mask it until a more suitable time for it. I apologize for my outburst.”

“I’m sorry for getting mad, too. It was so many things combined; feeling like it was required to defend Draco before you, the thought that was only in my mind for a split second that maybe, just maybe, you had come to the Center, which I was sure you hadn’t from the second Narcissa wanted to buy me. I was even upset with myself because at one time, before I came here, I did think that you were who that man implied; this horrid man who had no moral limits.”

“I’m a man of very little moral limits. I gave you a diary of His simply to discredit your father.”

She came over to him and put her arms around him. “You’re also the man who got so mad at me for being out of bed that you carried me up four storeys, and the perfect gentleman who held me in your arms and expected nothing in return so I would feel safe.”

“I never would have done that if I didn’t care for you,” he admitted.

“Are you really going to try to tell me you cared for me my first morning here?” she questioned him.

“At that point, it was about keeping Narcissa happy,” he confessed.

Most women would have been bothered by the idea that he wanted to keep his wife happy. “Lucius, I love you.” She rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“You know, Narcissa said she would take Sara for the night,” he said as his arms snaked around her.

“Oh, did she? It would be lovely to get a full night’s sleep.”

“No Ginevra, it’s close enough to six weeks. I really don’t want to wait any longer. I want to spend the whole night shagging you so that you can’t even get out of bed tomorrow.”

“I see.” 

“Ginevra, I love you, but your lips can be more useful doing other tasks!” His lips came crashing down on hers. One hand worked its way into her hair at the base of her skull, holding her in place, as the other hand pulled her body against his. He then began to undo the fasteners on her robes. 

She started to work on the buttons of his shirt. When she finally opened his shirt fully, he could no longer wait to feel her skin against his, so he magicked her robes off of her in the blink of an eye. 

“That's hardly fair!” she complained, to which he did the same thing to his own clothing.

“I’m going to be a bit of a pig,” he warned her. “If it hurts, stop me, but this first cum is for me. I will make it up to you later tonight,” he vowed. He lifted her up. “Wrap those amazing legs around me!” he ordered.

Ginny did as she was told. The next thing she knew, she was pinned up against the wall and Lucius was sliding his steel rod inside of her. Holding her in place, he fucked her hard. Ginny was shocked that she was enjoying this so much. “Yes, Lucius!” she moaned. He continued to pump into her for a few more minutes before he felt her walls getting wetter and tighter. 

“I think you like this,” he murmured.

“So good!” The idea that she was loving this as much as he loved doing it was enough to send him over the edge. His balls drained into her spasming cave. As he slid out of her, she whimpered in disappointment. 

He lowered her so her feet were once more on the floor. “I made a promise and we’re nowhere near done! I plan on fucking you on every surface in this bedchamber and in the bathroom!” He led her to the bed. “I’m not waiting to recover.” With a wave of his hand, he was rock hard again. “What do you want this time?”

“I want you to touch me everywhere!” She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He was so hard, he didn’t even have to hold it in place for her to slide herself down on it. He reached out and took hold of her hips, driving her down further on him. His hands made their way up to her breasts. This was the only time his hands didn’t feel greedy in their touch. After playing with her already hard nipples, he reached back around her and pulled her down so he could kiss her. The change in angle was exactly right as her clit was now getting some attention, causing her to get so wet he was sure she squirted! She screamed out in pleasure, tightening her grip on his member for a bit. As she came down from her most intense orgasm ever, her forehead rested against his shoulder. 

“Take the time you need to recover, love, but we’re nowhere near done.” Lucius was a man of his word.

Ginny spent most of the next day in their room and the nursery, as she was the most wonderful type of sore the next day.

  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Lucius, on the other hand, was in an amazing mood the next day. So much so that Narcissa, Angelina, and Sara each received a bouquet of flowers! His wife got flowers as a thank you for her time. His daughter because he felt she needed to get used to the idea of flowers for no reason. And Angelina because he thought she shouldn’t be left out. Ginny received a stunning arrangement of the largest, deepest, red roses she had ever dreamed of. She was also given a rather spectacular, but delicate, sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set. Lucius knew anything larger would have overpowered his petite Brat, but where the stones lacked in size, they made up for in quality.

  
  


Ginny was pleased that Blaise returned home just two days before Draco was to be released. She and Blaise didn’t have a chance to get close, but she could understand the position he was in. That evening, Ginny cornered him. “Blaise, can we talk?”

“What do you want?” he asked, his distrusting side came out.

“You love Draco; therefore we are tied to each other for a very long time. I would like to at least be on friendly terms,” she explained.

“You don’t hate me?” he questioned. 

She shook her head. “Why? What reason do I have to hate you?”

He paused and looked at her; he knew he wasn’t mad at her, though. “I’m not in the best frame of mind,” he confessed.

“You just lost your mother, so I would expect it. Come sit with me.” She motioned to the set of chairs near the fire. “Draco will be out the day after tomorrow. You must be excited to see him.”

“I don’t know.”

“What? What do you mean by ‘I don’t know?’” she questioned. 

“I didn’t help with anything,” he stated.

“Your mother was dying! Draco knows that. You have known him for so long, you must understand what family means to the Malfoys. I can't see any of them holding it against you.”

He rose and began to pace, then stopped and looked intently at her. “What if  _ I _ hold it against me? Draco could have been killed or spent the rest of his life in Azkaban, and I wasn’t there for him!”

“I understand where you’re coming from on that part. I was in your place.”

“Was Lucius different after being there?” he asked.

“Lucius was there before, so I can’t say. Can I ask you a question?”

“I guess.”

“Narcissa and I, we are so complicated. I can’t even understand what's normal. Do you hate me?”

He returned to his seat. “I don’t think I have a reason to, or could I be wrong?”

“No.”

“Then treat it as it should be treated; as a chance to understand Narcissa’s point of view.”

Ginny played with a seam on her skirt. “There’s a difference there. She did give Lucius a son.”

He got a hard look on his face. “Are you going to tell me that with all of your liberal views, you see a son as more valuable than a daughter?”

“No, I just mean they share a child. I can't fully…”

“Wrap your mind around the idea of being married and having a child. but not being in love with the person? Trust me, Princess Weasel, you’re talking to the wrong wizard about this! Mother married seven times and I didn’t even bother to learn the last two men's names. But ask yourself this; has anyone in this home ever given you reason to not believe them?”

  
  


While George and Angelina were still at the Manor, they kept to themselves. Without the war, they were having issues finding their place with each other. The day Draco returned home, Ginny made a point of spending time with Sara in the nursery to give Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and even Blaise some time without her around. She got the baby to sleep and slipped into her and Lucius' room. She was getting ready to go take a bath when there was a knock on the door. She waved her hand and the door opened. Narcissa was at the other side. “Ginny, how come you’ve been up here all evening?”

“I was just trying to be respectful of the idea that you, Draco, and Lucius need some time without me around.”

Narcissa shook her head. “You mean because we are a family. Ginny, you are a part of that family! We want you with us.”

Ginny looked around the room as she fought tears that threatened to fall. “It's not the same thing.”

She sighed. “Ginevra, it  _ is _ the same thing.”

“No, Narcissa. To Draco, I’m the woman his father sleeps with. You and Lucius might feel differently, but I’m sure that he has no desire to spend time with me.”

“Ginny, you’re a major part of the reason he’s home!” Narcissa came over, wrapped an arm around her, and led her to the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry you feel this way. Perhaps Lucius and I did do some damage to you. I know this whole thing is so odd and twisted, but you’re as much a part of this family as any one of us! We could never be whole again without you; Draco included! Where is this insecurity really coming from?”

“I don’t know,” Ginny admitted.

“What insecurity?” Lucius asked from the doorway.

“It’s nothing, just me being silly,” Ginny tried to cover. 

Narcissa shot Lucius a look that he knew meant he and Narcissa would have to talk at some point soon. “Ginny, we’ll talk tomorrow. I take it Draco and Blaise retired for the evening?” she asked Lucius as she walked across the room. 

“Yes, they did.” He looked down at his arm where Narcissa touched him.

‘We have some work ahead of us,’ she mouthed to him so Ginny wouldn’t hear. “Good night Ginny, Lucius.”

Lucius closed the door behind Narcissa. “Ginevra, what’s going on?” he pressed.

She smiled. “I told you; I’m just being silly, Sir.” She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

“Brat, please, if something is wrong, I need you to talk to me about it.” He came over to sit with her, taking her hand in his.

“I overheard a comment today when we picked Draco up,” she said.

“What comment was that?” he asked.

She bit her lip. “I know that it’s not true, but the one guard, he implied that I was being used to ensure the family's freedom. I guess on some level, it…”

“It made you question things.” He paused, “Ginevra, I know all too well how the mind works. It's part of what makes me good at what I do. The right comment at the right moment can affect a person deeply, both for the good and bad.”

“You must think I'm being immature.”

“No, I’m not. I actually wonder what I have done that made it so easy for a single comment to upset you so much.” He pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I don’t even know if it’s something you have done or something from the past or could even just be that….” Her voice trailed off.

“What?” he encouraged her to explain.

“This was never what I dreamed of! I wanted the fairy tale!” She pulled away from him. She knew this was not his fault, but that didn’t make her feel any better. “I love you, but there’s a part of me that can’t get past the idea that I’m betraying Narcissa every time I even let you touch me!” She moved to the other side of their room. “I know it’s not logical or rational, but it’s how I feel.”

Lucius didn’t know how to respond. “Ginevra, I…”

“I know. Your marriage to her was arranged before you were even out of school. But Lucius, if she weren’t around, and say the war had ended differently, the chances of us being together are so low, no one would ever have thought of us as a couple! I’m not the type of person you would have married; maybe had an affair with, but not married.”

“STOP, STOP IT NOW!” he exclaimed. “The war ended the way it did. Perhaps you aren’t the type of person I would have chosen, but everything happened the way it happened. And I thank God every day that I have you!” He walked over to her. “If things didn’t happen the way they did, I would never know what I would be missing. Fact is, Ginevra, I too have wondered, and I’m guessing that if the battle at Hogwarts ended differently, you would be married to some boy you loved. Then you would have your happily ever after. And you might hate me for saying this, but I thank God every time you even look at me that it happened. I thank God that you had to go through what you have because it opened both of us up to the idea of us. And Ginevra, I hate myself for being thankful for that. I hate myself for being grateful that you suffered as you have. Do you realize what kind of monster that makes me?”

He turned on his heel and left the room. He was ashamed to admit he felt as he did. What kind of man was glad of the events that caused the woman he loved to be raped daily? He was mad at her for getting upset in the first place. Why did she force him to admit to his most heinous crime? He left the Manor and took off to drink himself stupid.

  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Ginny watched Lucius storm out of their room and the door slammed behind him. How could he say that to her? Her breathing got quicker and quicker, and the tears stung her eyes. She picked up something on the mantle and threw it across the room. It hit the mirror on the dresser, breaking the glass. She stumbled over to the bed, falling on it and sobbing until she fell asleep. 

It was nearly 5 am when Sara’s cries woke Ginny. In her half asleep state, she got up and headed to the nursery. Without warning, she felt the bottom of her foot being cut and the flow of blood as it gushed out of the cut. She screamed out in pain, then looked down at her foot. She saw the pieces of the broken mirror all around her feet. “Bloody hell!” she cursed. She glanced at the bed. Lucius wasn’t there. She could hear Sara getting more upset. “Tilly! Oh Tilly!” she called out. Within a second, the house elf popped into the room.

“How can I be of service?” the elf asked.

“Get Sara,” she requested, then tried to backtrack to the bed, hobbling along. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” she muttered.

The elf returned with the baby. “Here’s Miss Sara.”

Ginny began to adjust herself to feed the baby. “Get Lucius, please,” she said to Tilly.

“Master left in a bad mood. He has not returned,” Tilly explained as she took a look at the blood coming out of Ginny’s foot.

“Narcissa, then.”

“Of course Ginny.”

Sara was trying to suckle, but she had dry sobs that kept her from drinking as fast as she wanted to. “Mummy’s sorry, love.”

“Ginny, what happened?” Narcissa asked as she opened the door.

“I’ve cut my foot up.”

Narcissa took in the scene. “Where in Hades is Lucius?” she saked as she waved her wand, making the glass disappear. 

“We had... a fight, I guess.”

“Lovely. Okay, let’s take care of this first.” She knew Ginny was limited in how she could move with Sara feeding, so Narcissa sat on the floor. “You know, Lucius is better at healing charms than I. Severus…”

“We have to get ready for his trial today,” Ginny interrupted.

“This is going to hurt, so try not to scream. It will upset Sara,” Narcissa said. She then pulled out a piece of glass. The only sound Ginny made was a sharp intake of breath. “What happened with you and him? He was supposed to be making you feel better.”

“I don’t know. I think I hit a nerve for him.”

The blond woman released a sigh. “His damn temper,” she cursed.

“Narcissa, I’m wondering if all of this isn’t a big mistake. Perhaps I should move in with Bill and Fleur, or even Neville and Luna.”

Narcissa knew, as messed up as all this was, that Lucius had never made a big, grand, romantic gesture that would have swept Ginny off her feet. That was, on some level, a huge part of Ginny's issue. The girl was a romantic at heart, and she needed the type of thing someone like Lucius would almost never do. Unless he felt like he was losing with no chance of winning. No amount of Narcissa telling Lucius what to do could ever fix this; he would have to do this all on his own.

“Ginny, you have been free to leave here whenever you want. I don’t want you to go, but if you're unhappy and need to go, I will support you,” Narcissa pointed out.

“I’ll talk with Bill today at court.”

“You're not even going to talk with Lucius first?” she asked. 

Ginny thought about it for a long time, then shook her head. “No,” she whispered.

“You  _ are _ married to Draco,” Narcissa reminded Ginny. 

Ginny gave a laugh. “Me leaving won’t matter to him.”

“It matters to me,” Narcissa stated.

“Narcissa, I’m not trying to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you,” Ginny said with a tear sliding down her cheek. “I need some space from him. I think maybe I have clung to him for the wrong reasons.” 

  
  


Narcissa sat in the courtroom that day and watched Ginny, knowing the girl would be leaving her once more. She was also pissed at Lucius; he was nowhere to be seen. His best friend was fighting for his freedom and the love of her husband's life was about to walk away and he was nowhere to be found! Had he been there, maybe he could have said or done something to change Ginny's mind.

Ginny had talked to George and Angelina before leaving and Narcissa told them they were welcome to stay, but they made arrangements to leave as well. 

Once more, Ginny was asked to take the stand. Mackenzie Wood smiled at her. “Mrs. Malfoy, you were a student under Severus Snape while he was Headmaster of Hogwarts, were you not?” 

“Yes, I was.”

“How was he, as Headmasters go?”

“We didn’t see much of him, really. He knew the majority of us held Professor Dumbledore’s death against him.”

“While he was your Headmaster, you helped lead the resistance known as the D.A., or Dumbledore’s Army, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“What did the D.A., and yourself particularly, do?”

“We fought against the Death Eaters running Hogwarts. We did anything and everything we could, from graffiti to hiding students.”

“So as someone in charge of a group fighting against Death Eaters running the school, I would guess you got into trouble a lot.”

“Yes. The Carrows were in charge of punishments, and they were cruel to say the least.”

“How so?”

“They felt Unforgivables were appropriate for something like being late for class.”

She nodded and walked towards Snape, who to Ginny’s surprise didn’t have any beard growth despite his incarceration time. “Did Severus Snape ever punish you?”

“Yes, he did.”

“With Unforgivables?” she asked.

“No.”

“Ginny, please tell the court, as I’m sure we are all dying to know what you did and how you were punished.”

“Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and I broke into his office and tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor. We served detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest and were banned from future Hogsmeade visits.”

“That is mild in comparison. After the final battle, when did you next see Severus Snape? Was it at the Breeding Center where you spent four years?”

“No, I never saw him there. I first saw him the first night I spent at Malfoy Manor. I got sick and the Malfoys had him come and examine me.”

“That had to be awkward.”

“It was, but he told me I had found some safety. I didn’t know at the time what he meant.”

“Now why would he tell you this?” Mackenzie continued.

“My whole family were members of the Order of the Phoenix. He’s a member of it too, but at the time I thought he was a traitor.”

“How do you know he was a member? You were never a member?” she asked.

“As I said, my whole family were members. We spent a whole summer living at the Order’s headquarters.”

“What else can you tell us?”

“Everyone knows I was close to Harry Potter. My brother, Ron, was his best friend, and Harry and I dated. Harry spent most of his summers with my family. I heard things about what Harry had to do. When I started to trust my husband's family, Severus was always nearby. I shared things I heard with them, Severus included. He was able to piece together what needed to happen to rid the world of Voldemort. If he hadn’t put it all together, I don’t feel we would be here now. And I have great respect for him. I’m proud to call him my friend.”

“Why is that, Ginny?”

“He was willing to make a great personal sacrifice to protect me.”

“Would you care to share that with us?”

“No. Minister Shacklebolt has seen my memories and he agrees that it’s personal and doesn’t need to be shared.”

Under cross examination, Ginny was asked one question by Marcus Flint; 

“Mrs. Malfoy, did Severus Snape kill Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yes, but…”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy,” Flint said quickly.

Mackenzie Wood rose. “I would like Mrs. Malfoy to finish her statement,” she declared.

The lead Judge looked at Ginny. “Please continue,” he said.

“I have learned that part of the reason was because he made an Unbreakable Vow with my mother in law to protect my husband, Draco, in his assigned task of killing Professor Dumbledore. If Draco were to fail, he would have been killed.”

  
  



	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Ginny and Sara headed to Bill's place that night. She had asked Tilly to pack and send most of their things to Bill's place while she was at court for the day.

Now Narcissa knew this was a huge mistake on Ginny’s part, but she also knew she couldn’t force Ginny to stay. Narcissa Malfoy truly believed in the idea that if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it’s yours; if it doesn’t, it never was.

Narcissa didn’t look forward to heading back to the Manor. She knew if Lucius was there, there was a good chance they might kill each other.

  
  


Lucius had spent the night nearly drinking himself to death. He had the foresight to stay in a hotel as he knew he was too drunk to travel by any means other than on foot. He woke up at nearly three in the afternoon with a headache. He would have cleaned himself up at the hotel, but he hadn’t taken a Headache potion when he left the day before, so once he woke fully, he Apparated to his and Ginny's bathroom in the Manor. He stripped out of the clothing he had slept in, grabbed a potion vial, uncorked it, and swallowed all of it at once. He then stepped into the shower and waited for the hangover to disappear. It wasn’t until he reached for his toothbrush that he noticed anything was out of the ordinary. Ginny’s toothbrush wasn’t next to his. He then noticed her side of the counter wasn’t cluttered. In fact, nothing was there. Perhaps she dealt with anger by cleaning. He stepped out of the bathroom nude to get dressed when he spotted a letter on his bedside table where his wand was placed when he slept. _ Lucius _ was written across the envelope.

He opened it with care. 

_ Lucius, _

_ I can’t do this any longer. I don’t belong at the Manor. It was nice to play house, but it’s time for me to grow up. We both need to admit that this was all one big mistake on our parts. I will always be grateful for how you helped me, and I’m happy you, Draco, and Narcissa are free. While I do love you, I think that it’s because of Sara. You gave me the greatest gift possible; a blood relation when I had none. I won’t stop you from seeing her and being a part of her life, but I can’t be with you. You always vowed I was in control, so please don’t try to change my mind.  _

_ Ginny _

As he read her name, her ring appeared in his hand. His eyes flashed around the room for anything of hers. There was nothing! He stormed into the nursery next. All the furnishings were still there, but all of Sara’s belongings were gone as well. “Narcissa!” he bellowed. “Narcissa!” No reply came. “Tilly!” he bellowed louder. The house elf appeared instantly. 

“Yes, Master Malfoy?”

“Where are my wif… Ginny and Sara?”

“Ginny and Miss Sara moved out. Tilly was ordered to pack their belongings up and send them away. Tilly was told not to tell you, sir.” The elf sounded fearful.

“Who told you that?” Lucius barked.

“Both Mrs. Malfoys, m-master.” The elf was fearful of her master's mood.

“And where is Narcissa?” he growled.

“Severus Snape’s trial begins today.”

“Bloody hell!” Lucius cursed. In his drunken state, he had forgotten that started today. “And where is Mr. Weasley?”

“He and Miss Johnson moved out today.”

“I take it Draco and Blaise are both at court as well?”

“Master Draco was to give testimony today.”

  
  


By the time Lucius arrived at court, everyone had left for the day, so he returned to the Manor. By now, Narcissa had come home. He barged into her room. “Do you mind telling me where Ginevra and Sara are?” he barked.

“Do you mind telling me how you went from trying to fix things to Ginny feeling she had to leave?” she hissed back.

“How could you let her leave?” he growled.

“She’s a free woman. Perhaps, had you not left last night, she might still be here.” Narcissa was very hurt that Ginny left, and she wasn’t afraid to let Lucius know she held him accountable for it.

“I left in a bad mood as I didn’t want to face some issues,” he admitted.

“And you never came back. You missed the first day of Severus' trial and Ginny once more on the stand.”

“I got very drunk; too drunk to travel. I stayed in a hotel. Why did she leave?” he asked, still standing in her doorway. 

“She left a note.”

“Which explains nothing.”

“Lucius, she was upset. I don’t even understand why she left. I don’t know if  _ she _ does.”

“Where is she? I need to talk some sense into her.”

“Lucius, do you know her at all?” Narcissa asked, getting up from her dressing table.

“What do you mean? Of course I do!” He was offended by the question.

“Then where would she go?”

“Somewhere that she and Sara would be safe.”

Narcissa nodded. “Lucius, as much as I love Ginny, and Sara, and as much as I want them back, I can’t help you figure this out. You have to do this yourself. Otherwise, this is just going to happen again.”

“She’s with her brother, or Longbottom,” Lucius concluded.

Narcissa smiled, thinking it took him long enough to figure it out.

  
  


Lucius arrived on the doorstep of Shell cottage. He knocked on the door and tapped his foot as he waited. Bill Weasley answered the door. “Lucius.”

“I need to speak to Ginvera.”

“I’m sorry Lucius, but she has asked that I not allow you to enter. According to Fleur, Ginny’s words were: ‘Read her letter again.’”

Lucius Malfoy literally rolled his eyes. “Ginevra!” he bellowed, “Your note says nothing!” 

Bill took a bit of pity on Lucius. “I don’t know what happened, but she’s upset and needs time.” He stepped out and closed the door. “Look, there’s an age gap between her and I, and the years apart just made it worse, but I can tell you this; she’s only hurting because she cares. Give her some time.”

“She’s my…” Lucius knew there was no label for it. “She’s the mother of my child!”

“She isn’t going to keep you from Sara. She would never do that.”

“We both know that she’s more to me than just the mother of my child.”

Bill looked at him not knowing what to say. He had seen enough that he knew Lucius cared deeply for Ginny, but she  _ was _ a Weasley. Her time away from her family had also changed her. Bill had no clue what his sister needed or wanted. “I’m only doing what she has asked,” he said with finality.

Lucius didn’t know what to say or do. “Tell her… I want… I need her home,” he declared.

“I will,” Bill vowed. “But she  _ is _ stubborn.” 

“I don’t want them being here to be a hardship. I will cover their expenses like before,” he promised.

“Having Ginny and Sara around wouldn’t be a hardship, ever,” Bill assured Lucius.

Lucius didn’t want to leave, but he realised he couldn’t make her do anything, “And, tell her I love her.”

  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

That night, Lucius sat trying to understand what happened. Why did Ginny feel the need to leave? How had he hurt her so deeply? His only hope was speaking with her tomorrow at court.

  
  


The next morning, he rushed to get ready and was at court half an hour before the session was to begin. Narcissa and Draco arrived ten minutes before, and Ginny slipped in minutes after court started for the day, but she sat with her brothers on the far side, away from Lucius.

She looked amazing! She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a deep blue blouse. Her hair was down, but seemed to be pinned back and away from her face. He watched her continually, but she refused to look at him. The courtroom was crowded, so he couldn’t just move to be near her. He was forced to wait until the mid morning break. 

However, shortly before that, a woman came up to Bill and said something to him. He moved over and the woman spoke to Ginny. Ginny nodded, then got up, spoke to her brother, and left with the woman. 

Narcissa, who was sitting next to him, touched his arm and whispered, “That’s one of the team working on the Breeding Center.”

He rose and tried to follow them, but by the time he got out of the room, Ginny and the woman were gone.

“Ginny, thank you for coming with me. We have some men here we believe came to the Center, and we would like you to tell us if you recall any of them visiting you. Before you get upset, the room they are in has special glass. You will be able to see them, but to them, that wall looks like a mirror.” Ginny nodded. “This is better than pictures because you can ask us to have them turn or speak or do anything that might help you say that yes or no they were at the Center.”

Ginny was able to identify five men. “Ginny, we have a therapist that deals with victims of rape,” the woman stated after. “She would like to talk with you. I explained to her that your mother in law has been helping you. As you know, your mother in law will take the stand, but Mrs. Lane needs to assess you for mental damage. Mrs. Lane’s testimony will be seen as fact, whereas your mother in law’s is just the views of a loved one.”

Ginny agreed to meet with Mrs. Lane.

  
  


The next morning, Ginny didn’t come to court until right before the verdict was about to be announced. When she arrived, Lucius saw she had Sara with her. Sara, his daughter! Ginny and his daughter! All Lucius wanted to do was go and take hold of them, but Narcissa held him back. “I got an Owl from her; she's going to let you have Sara for tonight. But Lucius, for Sara’s sake, you have to allow Draco to collect her from Ginny. You need to keep in mind what's best for Sara in the long run.”

“I need to speak to her,” Lucius stated.

“Then head over with Draco and play your role as the loving grandfather.”

Lucius followed Draco. Ginny did her best to focus on Sara. “Ginny,” Draco greeted Ginny. He reached forward and kissed her cheek.

Lucius was surprised she didn’t pull away. “I’m going to stay at Bill’s,” she explained as she handed Draco his sister. 

Draco glanced at Lucius. “Father, do you mind taking Sara? I need to talk to my wife.”

Lucius’ anger flared. He wanted to talk with Ginevra, but as his daughter was passed to him, he melted a bit. He did love his daughter. 

Draco led Ginny away, then asked, “What’s your plan? You never said anything to me before leaving.”

She smiled at him. “Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you or him, but this thing with Lucius isn’t what I ever planned or wanted. This is for the best. I was a plaything for so long. I need to be something more.”

Draco shook his head. “You really are as dumb as your brother. You have bewitched Father.”

“No Draco, I was a firework in the night of a loveless marriage for him. Fireworks are pretty to look at, but die real fast. Like I told Narcissa, I won’t keep him from Sara, but I need to find me. I might be your wife, but I won’t be using that to my advantage in any way. If you require your wife for something, I will hold up my end of the deal. But you have a very attractive lover who shouldn’t have to face your wife daily. Go be with him and be happy.”

“What about my mother?”

At the mention of Narcissa, Ginny looked like she was about to fall apart. “Narcissa means more to me than even she can know. She’s like my best friend, and a mother to me! Nothing will change that. She knows that. but I can’t be in that house and so near Lucius every day. Tell him that Narcissa and I have made plans for her to return Sara to me tomorrow.”

  
  


The day after Severus' release, he showed up at Bill’s place to see Ginny. She shook her head; the man never changed! After nearly twelve years’ time in Azkaban, he looked the same now as when she first walked into his class in her first year. “Severus. I'm pleased they released you.”

“As am I. I came here to understand. As I’m sure you figured out, I spoke to Lucius and Narcissa, but I wanted to hear from you what happened.” They strood outside of Shell Cottage. She clearly didn\t offer information fast enough. “There are always many sides of the same story; I would like to hear yours.”

She bit her lip. “I was never meant to be the other woman. I’m not wired that way.”

“I don’t think you were the other woman,” he offered.

“How do you do it? How are you with Narcissa and not feeling guilty?” she asked.

“Have you ever thought that it’s not you who should feel guilty, but him? Ginny, we are all Slytherins, and you are a Gryffindor. All that means is your brain places things in a different order than ours. Narcissa and Lucius are the ones who are married, whether they chose it themselves or not. They’re the ones who did nothing to form a loving marriage. Neither of them was willing to change for the other. And to have happiness, or even just pleasure, they need others to put their feelings first. I can do that. I get satisfaction from what I get with Narcissa, and she gets the same. 

“You, on the other hand, think about others’ feelings before your own. Narcissa’s, Draco’s, and of course Lucius’, and I expect you also expect them to do the same as you.” He paused, pleased to see she was surprised at what he said made sense. “That being said, I do think Lucius does love you more than you know, but he doesn’t know how to love you the way you need to be loved. In the messed up situation that all of this is, he has to figure that out. I do think it’s possible, but it’s not going to happen overnight, or possibly ever. Or you need to change, which I don’t advise. You could change, but for you to be truly happy, he needs to be the one to do the changing.”

  
  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

It took two more weeks before Ginny would admit that she had to be mature and at least speak to Lucius. She didn’t want to meet him at the Manor, so he willingly returned to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur had just left to take their daughter to visit her grandparents when the wards went off, alerting Ginny that Lucius had arrived. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted yellow shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, as Sara was always pulling on hair these days. When she opened the door to him, her heart strings pulled a lot. He looked a bit fearful, which was something she never expected to see from him. “Lucius? Come in.”

_ Control! I must remain in control, _ Lucius reminded himself. “Ginevra,” he greeted as he stepped into the quaint seaside cottage. 

“Would you like something to drink?” she offered.

“No thank you. I would like to understand why you left our home.”

Ginny pressed her lips together. “Please have a seat.” She gestured to the kitchen table.

“Where’s Sara?” he asked as he sat down.

“She’s down for her nap.” Ginny remained standing; she needed to feel like she was in control. “Lucius, I know that leaving like I did wasn’t mature, or responsible, but I left because it became clear to me that we are worlds apart.”

“Ginevra…”

“Please, allow me to finish. I’m not going to say that I don’t care for you. And before Voldemort was gone, being with you… no, allow me to rephrase that. I did love you, but was that love…wait, I thought I made this all make sense.” She turned away to hide her own frustration from him. As she tried to find her center, she heard the chair scrape against the stone floor and the sound of Lucius’ footsteps across the floor. Then she felt his hand on her as he turned her towards him. 

“Love, it was all just a dumb fight,” he said as he pulled her close to him. He wanted her to feel his love of her; to feel his relief at having her in his arms again.

Ginny, however, felt that she wasn’t being heard, and that she wasn’t in control, which freaked her out. She shoved him away. “NO! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!” she screamed.

Lucius was hurt but stepped back, understanding his error. “I’m sorry. I overstepped,” he apologized.

“I can’t do it, Lucius. I can’t be with you. I need it all! I need that fairy tale we spoke of so many times. You can’t give me that! I won’t be happy without it.”

“Ginevra, you gave up the fairy tale the day you married Draco,” he reminded her, sounding colder than he intended.

“I need as close to the fairy tale as I can get. Maybe out of the Manor I can find someone who can accept that no, I can’t marry him, but he and I can have it all! Love, children, a date to every function. Someone who talks to me first about things. Someone who is  my partner!”

“I can’t change the past,” Lucius stated, hating that her words meant that he was losing her because of a choice others made before he could even use a toilet.

“I know. I do, and I’m sorry that I’m not the type of person that can accept what you are offering. But Lucius, until the Center, I was sure I would have it all! That I would somehow marry Harry, or even someone like Neville, I would play Quidditch, have a reasonable number of children, live in an average home, and my husband would come to me first with everything. That was my fairy tale!”

“I don’t understand what changed. I’m never going to stop loving you,” he tried to explain.

She licked her lips. “But it’s not the type of love I need. I need someone who would move heaven and hell to be with me! To whom I’ll be the first one for him, for… everything! Not just to warm his bed.”

Lucius was hurt that she seemed to think that he only viewed her as his plaything, and this wasn’t the first time she stated this idea to him. “Ginevra, I’m not like those beasts who came to the Center! I love you,” he vowed.

“You might. You most likely do, I guess, but I need more,” she clarified.

“You’re being greedy by asking, no - demanding, more than is in my power to give you! Deep down, you know if I could, I would give you everything!”

She bit her lip. “Empty words mean nothing.”

Lucius realised he needed to step back and figure things out before trying again to make her see this was a mistake. “You haven’t touched the account I set up for you and Sara,” he stated, changing the subject.

“We don’t need it,” she snapped. Her Weasley pride took charge.

“Sara is a Malfoy! Once Draco passes, it will all be hers! She needs to be accustomed to what that means.”

  
  


Before anyone could believe it, the first trial against the Breeding Centers was about to begin. The victims weren’t allowed to speak to each other, as there was concern that their statements might change and could affect the outcome of the case. Lucius planned on going to every single day of each of the trials in the hopes that he could find a better understanding of Ginny and her mindset. He waited at the Manor’s Apparation point for Narcissa. 

“Where are you off to this morning?” she asked as she got closer.

“I was waiting for you,” he offered. 

“To go to court? No, Lucius! Both you and Ginny told me she didn’t want you there. You need to respect her request, even if you aren’t together.”

“I was hoping to better understand her point of view by going,” he explained.

Narcissa shook her head. “No dear, you have all the information you need to figure this out. Sitting in court for this will only betray the trust she had in you.”

“Narcissa, is she seeing someone? She won’t talk to me about anything other than Sara.” In the three months since that day at Shell Cottage, Ginny limited him to only conversations about Sara.

“Lucius,” Narcissa said, taking pity on him. “She is not. She still loves you. Do you recall me telling you to sweep her off her feet? You never did that. You opened the door for every question and doubt in her mind, so you have to find a way to seal that door with cement.”

Lucius had no clue how to make Ginny realise that she was his first and only love. What she wanted wasn’t possible to be bought in a shop. No amount of jewelry would change her mind. She had left behind the single most prized piece of jewelry Lucius ever owned; his mother's wedding ring! _ A wedding ring, but not a meaningless one in her mind. Ginevra wants to be my wife in every way, but this isn’t possible, for there is Narcissa. Narcissa who is a good person; a person Ginevra herself loves! She would never want harm to come to Narcissa. Narcissa is also one of the few people I can trust. She knows nearly every secret I have ever had.  _ These thoughts coursed through his mind. __

It was that moment part of the issue hit him. He wasn’t treating Ginny as the type of wife she needed to be. Yes, he was loving and supportive of her, but he hadn’t leaned on her for support. He did go to Narcissa with that, but his reason was it was something he had always done, and Ginny had enough to deal with! She didn’t need to be burdened with his issues.

But it didn’t matter; he was linked to Narcissa until one of them died. 

  
  
  



	46. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Ginny's time at the center, it does not have graphic detail. But it will not be a feel good read. It is a very short chapter as I wanted the only focus to be on what Ginny survived!

**Chapter 45**

The first trial was against the people running the Breeding Center. There were 212 victim statements, but Ginny was one of the star victims for a number of reasons. One was the total ongoing time she spent in the Center; two, the fact she was a Pureblood witch (many believed that the girls were treated differently based on blood status); and three, the number of men she was able to identify. The day of Ginny’s statement, she went to the courthouse with an army; her brothers, Fleur, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Severus. While Narcissa was able to attend opening statements, she, like Severus and all others giving testimony or victim statements, wouldn’t be allowed to be in the courtroom until they took the stand for the last time of the last trial.

Ginny took the stand. She had written out points, but it was decided that she was more powerful speaking from the heart. The girls’ names weren’t listed in the official record to protect their privacy and the privacy of any children they had. 

“I was sixteen when I was taken to the place that became known as the Center. That was maybe a few days after the battle at Hogwarts. For the first few weeks, it was free for all. Any Death Eater at any time could take you any way they chose. They could use magic to aid them any way they wanted. If they hurt you, it didn’t even matter. I’m not sure how, but I have no scars, and I should be covered in scars! I think they didn’t want to devalue the merchandise. I do have a numerical tattoo on my ankle; 0003. We never saw any other girls, so I can’t tell you how many of us there were. 

“Once our cycles were figured out, when we ovulated we were moved by force to another area where we would get a shower and a razor to shave with. I tried to use it to kill myself at first, but it was charmed against that. For that whole week, the same man would come every second day and attempt to get me pregnant. Three days after the final attempt, I was checked if I was expecting. When I was found to not be expecting, I was then returned to the main area. The only way I could keep track of time was by my period. I had forty eight while at the Center. That means they tried to breed me with eight different men six times each.” She grew braver with each word. Finally brave enough, she looked over at the group charged with running the Center. The group of twenty included only three women, and of the twenty there, she only recognized one man; Mr. Nickname Giver. When her eyes landed on him, he was brandishing a smirk that put the famous Malfoy smirk to shame. Seeing him caused Ginny to pause, but she refused to allow him any power over her.

“For four years, it was the same cycle. Most days. I would wake up realizing I was still there and that it hadn’t been a bad dream. I would cry at the fact that I could only walk, or rather pace, in the six foot by two foot space between the wall and my sleeping table. Each day before food, we were hosed down and you either drank that water or didn’t drink at all. Our food was mostly stale bread; sometimes it was moldy. Then the nightly raping would begin. Afterwards, you would cry yourself to sleep because you knew no one cared enough to rescue you.

“I’ve been told I was kept there the longest because I never got pregnant. I was told a number of times by men who tried to breed with me that once I was expecting, they would have me in their home where they could have me any time they wanted. 

“When I finally left the Center, I was sold as a slave. The girl who arrived there, in this body, isn’t the person in front of you now. That teenager died there. The only human contact we had was with the men that raped us. I would give an estimate of the number of times I have had a man ejaculate on or in me while at the Center to be at least 4600 times, and every one of those times was by force.”

When Ginny finished speaking, she looked around the courtroom. Her brothers and sisters in law, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and even Draco, looked visibly shaken. She stepped down from the stand and walked out of the courtroom with her head held high. Her army followed her out to where Narcissa and Severus stood waiting. Narcissa engulfed her in a hug. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

Ginny only nodded as she hugged Narcissa back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned her head to look at who it was. "Ginny, we never really…" Bill started.

"No one did, unless they had been there," she replied. Turning further, she could see George's face was wet.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
